The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt
by forgottennmmemories
Summary: NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: A Wonderful Surprise

okay , its my first story… don't we too rough on me. I'm a little new here, so if anyone would like to help me out, THANKS ? (:

oh, uh, yeah, and um, this needs to be included too right ?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, places, uh…etc!

:P , on with the story ! Oh yeah and ….

_THINKING_

"talking"

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Memory lane_

**Chapter One: A Wonderful Surprise**

Rui opened her eyes to see the bright sun poking its way through the curtains. It was probably around 3am, and she didn't really want to waste her 'precious' days in Agate Village. She really missed having to sleep in her own house in Phenac City. But she never got to find a new house ever since Miror B and his minions destroyed her house.

It had been almost a year since her house was destroyed and she helped Wes stop the Cipher organization from making Shadow Pokemon. How could she forget all that happened in that year? Rui absentmindedly got off her bed and opened the curtains, still lost in her thoughts.

The only thing she missed about those days…..was Wes. Wes was her prince in shining armour, and no it was definitely not an idiot in tin foil. He rescued her from being stolen by the Cipher organization, and from then, they became partners in justice. Even thought he was an ex-member of the evil team Snagem.

But they weren't gone for long. They were still out searching for Wes and trying to get revenge on him. Wes didn't want Rui to get in any more trouble so he hid among the dark alleys of Pyrite Town. Rui wasn't to worried as he had his two loyal Pokemon; Umbreon, and Espeon. This meant that she didn't get to see much of Wes anymore….

Rui sat back down on her bed, before collapsing from exhaustion.

-Actual Morning-

"Um, um, breeoonn"

Rui sat up in her bed to find Umbreon sitting on her lap licking her face.

"UMBREON?! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Umbree-Umbreeeeonn" Umbreon jumped off of the bed and walked out of the room.

If Umbreon is here… that had to mean Wes was here too! But what would he be doing in Agate Village? At the moment, Rui didn't really care, she jumped out of bed, not caring that she was still wearing her pj's, and ran to the living room.

"Morning Rui, we have a special guest for you" Rui's grandma called from the kitchen.

Rui looked at the empty living room and sighed. Nobody was there, she was about to walk away when she heard a sneeze.

**HNACHOOOO**

"Good going Umbreon" Wes said as he got up from behind the sofa and rolled his eyes.

"W-Wes….is that really you?"

"No Rui, its just a clone" Wes rolled his eyes again before appearing in front of Rui.

"WES! Oh how I've missed you." Rui bear hugged Wes, Wes gave her a little hug back.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Well y'know hanging out in the streets. Team Snagem is still after me, but I came here just for you."

"Oh, thanks Wes…" Rui said as she was suddenly cut off by her Grandfather- Eagun.

"WES! How are you doing? Long time no see, you got my message on your PDA right?"

"Got it right here" Wes said as he stood up to pull out his PDA from his pocket. "I think I need a pair of keys though"

Eagun handed Wes a pair of keys. "Now I want you to make sure she is safely there, both of you call me when you get there!"

Wes nodded then turned to face Rui. "You coming?" Wes started walking through the door with Rui following behind.

"Wait!" I still need to put some clothes on before we leave!" Rui ran towards her room.

Still the same old Rui, but when Wes saw her smiling face, he knew that it was a good thing that he got to bring her to her….surprise.

Rui was back down in a matter of seconds wearing her usual outfit. Together they walked outside and towards the entrance to Agate Village. They walked towards Wes' motorcycle like vehicle and there was Espeon sitting in Rui's usual spot.

"Espy-Espeon" Espeon rubbed her head against Rui as she got in the seat. "Hehe, hello there Espeon" Rui said as she stroked her head. Umbreon jumped into the seat too.

"You guys ready?" Wes asked, but before they could answer he was zooming across the desert. From what Rui could make out, they were heading towards Phenac city. Once they got there they went towards the new apartment buildings.

"So what exactly are we doing here in Phenac City?" Rui asked as she walked along side Espeon, Wes, and Umbreon.

"You'll see when we get there." Wes said with a tiny grin.

They got near one of the buildings and Wes covered Rui's eyes. They went up the elevator and finally reached room 412. He opened the door then let go of Rui.

"Wes! This is beautiful, whose going to be living here? OH and look at the view, its gorgeous!" Rui got all excited as she pondered the little house.

"Well, it was mostly your grandparents idea, but I sort of helped too…" Wes said with a grin forming on his face.

"Wes….is this…." Rui pointed a finger to herself and Wes nodded. "Oh Wes! Its wonderful, thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

"Haha, your welcome, but let me remind you it wasn't all my idea." Wes took his two Pokeballs out and called Espeon and Umbreon back. "Now how about we get some food? I bet your starving"

* * *

Hmmm, this story seems.... BORING.... the next chapter will be more interesting dont worry ! :D ,

oh and by the by Espeon is a girl, she just seems more like a she than a he :P but Umbreon is still a boy :D.

oh yeah, uhhhh, REVIEW PLEASE AND TY (L) , i still need some help so i wont be such a noob too . ,

HELPERS WANTED :D3


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Face

Awww thanks for the review Zyler (: , but I do have to say that I was never good at writing . ,

Oh well, don't worry, you guys WILL live with my…bad writing xP .

Hopefully this chapter isn't as boring .

Oh and I'm not really a detail kind of person….. . ,

But, I guess I could try something new?

-.- .

CARRY ONNN .

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Old Face**

Wes POV

Me and Rui quietly walked down to the lobby of the apartment. It actually seemed awkward… she was usually talking non-stop but now she was all silent. GAH. We finally reached the front doors when she spoke.

"Uh Wes…."

"Yeah?"

"Uhhh… why did you put Espeon and Umbreon back in their balls?" Rui replied trying to make conversation.

"OH, do you want them out…?" I was hoping she would say no, those two Pokemons gossip non-stop [sweat drop].

"Oh, no, I guess its ok then…."

Ok, so here's the thing, the only reason I came back to see Rui and help her with her new house in Phenac City, was so that I could tell her that I lo-

"AHHHHH OMG GUYS LOOK ITS WES, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I turned around to see a huge crowd of girls running towards me. I guess I did save the region of Orre from going into the shadows, but seriously, do I need to be this famous?

"Uh Rui…..RUNNNNNNNNNN"

We started running fast. Those girls are really annoying, they would usually hug me to death, then start twirling my hair, then they would try to seduce me….I am definitely not getting into another one of those moments.

I made a quick turn into a dark alley and made myself flat against the wall as possible. The screaming girls kept running, thinking that we were still trying to run away.

"Wes, I think you need a body guard with you!" Rui exclaimed with a giggle.

"Hey, I have Umbreon and Espeon, don't I? Umbreon, Espeon, come out!" I threw their balls in the air then caught them back.

The two Pokemon sat there, confused. But they also sat there giving me the 'did-you-tell-her-yet-or-are-we-going-to-need-to-help-you' look. Like I was saying before, I came here to tell Rui that, I lo-

**BURGLER-RURGLER **[A/N, ROFLMFAO, uh ok, that's the sound your stomach makes when your hungry! LOL!]

I turned my head towards Rui, but she was looking down with a huge blush forming on her face.

"I-I uhh, never ate breakfast yet." Rui said as she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and she giggled again. "How about we head for the mall?" We started walking out of the alley, but this time Umbreon and Espeon led the way- just in case any more crazy girls came out of no where. We walked all the way into the mall and straight down to the food court, we got some food and were sitting down at the tables when Rui suddenly gazed at something behind me.

"Rui….what're you looking at?" I said as I turned to face what Rui was staring at. All I saw was a person turn the corner and disappear out of sight.

"Wes, we have to follow them!" Rui got up and started running towards the direction of the person that turned the corner. Umbreon and Espeon leapt up from their positions on the floor and starting running with me. I caught up to Rui and she was walking into some fancy dress shop.

"Rui what're yo-" She placed a hand on my mouth and pointed at a tall lady in the shop. The lady was surrounded by two…grunts?!

Umbreon and Espeon looked at the sight then started to growl. Even they noticed who it was. It was none other than the pop idol, Venus.

Venus was done talking with the cashier and when she turned around she spotted us.

"Wessykins? Is that really you?"

* * *

OK, so its short, that wasnt to interesting either -.- ,

Oh well, its earlier in the day, so i could probably put another chapter up today (:

ok so you know the drill !

REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3: Im Your Venus

Falalalalallaaaaaaa …….. .

Nothing to say .

Other than , I AM YOUR VENUS .

In this story, Venus WONT shut up ,

Just a little heads (:

**Chapter 3: I am your Venus**

**Rui's POV: **

"**VENUS?!" I growled as I watched her walk over to us. Wes was now standing in front of me with Umbreon and Espeon on his side. Venus looked like she didn't really care about the nervous aura we had as she just walked out gracefully with her two grunts on her side. Wes stood in a defensive stance as they approached.**

"**Ooooh Wessykins, its been so long hasn't it? Oh and Rui….."**

"**Why are you here Venus?!" Wes yelled as he cut her off.**

"**Oh hum, just a little shopping, you guys should really try it-"**

"**Where are all the other Ciphers at?" Wes said more calmly as he regained his normal standing position.**

"**Oh! Those fashion rejects? They don't really need me right now, they just give me a ring whenever they do though, we still stay in touch a lot, I think Ein might be working on something though. Oooh and Miror B. is coming up with the most stylish dances yet! Did I tell-"**

"**Hold on….Ein's working on what?"**

"**Lady Venus, I don't think Ein wants anybody to know of this…" A grunt said with a worried look on her face.**

"**Oh PUFF-A-TA, who cares what he said, remember the day before yesterday when I went to his lab, and he just shooed me away!? I have the rights to be rude to him-"**

**I groaned as Venus continued talking about her stories nobody cared about. I stood beside Wes, and watched as he listened to every word that came out of Venus' mouth, to look for any more information about Ein. Umbreon started rubbing his head on my leg, I gently stroked his silky black fur when Venus finally turned her attention back to us.**

"**Oh yes, we should go now, Wessykins, make sure we stay in touch!" Venus walked away with her two grunts following closely behind.**

"**Wait Venus!" Wes called out as she stopped on her tracks and started walking back towards us.**

"**Yes? If you would please hurry I have places to go…"**

"**Technically your still a criminal, and I wont let you get away with this…." Wes said with a smirk on his face.**

"**OOOH NOO, not the horrid jail cell AGAIN! That was truly too unstylish for me, I just cannot ever go back there again!"**

"**If you tell me about Ein, I guess I could let this one slip…."**

**I gave Wes a nervous glance, but he seemed to have it all under control.**

"**Oh poo, I don't really know much about him or his plans…."**

"**Guess its back to jail for you missy"**

"**WESSYKINS! Don't do this to me!"**

**Wes groaned, "stop calling me that," he said with annoyance in his voice, "your going to have to find out some information or I'm going to have to send you back to jail."**

**The two grunts looked at Venus, searching for any sign of running away, but she actually looked like she was about to give in.**

"**Ok….maybe I can find some information out, but that means I get to call Miror B. over!"**

"**Miror B.? Why does he need to come here?"**

"**Oh, because he's always in the sha- our hideout, he probably knows more information, but wait, maybe I should call Dakim, he knows a lot too, wait maybe Gonzap…."**

**Wes looked annoyed at the fact that Venus wouldn't shut up. He took out his PDA and started to send a message to someone. I didn't want to be rude so I never looked over at his message. Venus took out her PDA right after Wes put his away. Venus nodded and Wes started heading for the exit with Umbreon and Espeon behind him. The two grunts looked at Venus and she nodded and walked that direction too. I groaned, how long was this going to take? I quickly caught up with Wes as we all headed for my new home. **

**The walk was silent other than Venus complaining about how far we had to walk. We finally got to my house and everyone took a seat in the sofas in the living room. I sat on the arm of the sofa Wes was on.**

"**Wessykins…WHY are we HERE?!" Venus yelled as I rolled my eyes.**

"**Venus. If you don't stop calling me that I will automatically send you to jail."**

"…**..Wes…..WHY ARE WE HERE?!"**

**Wes rolled his eyes, "were here because we cant talk out in the open, people could hear us"**

"**Ok…Anyways, me and the grunts have decided we will call Miror B. that way we can all go shopping after! Plus you guys really need new war-"**

"**JUST CALL HIM!" I yelled as Wes flinched then turned to smile at me.**

**Venus took out her PDA then started messaging Miror B. while the grunts shifted in their spots. When Venus was done sending it she put it back in her little purse she carried around. **

"**He said he'll be here in a few minutes, but he does need the address…..and can we get out of this crappy place, its bothering me,"**

**I gritted my teeth and Wes searched his pockets to find the address. He got up and handed it to Venus and she once again got her PDA and messaged Miror B. After about 10 minutes of silence the doorbell rang and I got up to go answer it. I opened up the door, and the first thing I saw was a big white and red poof.**

"**MY MY IS THIS RUI?! Its been so long, where's everyone else?!" Miror B. said as he poked his head in the doorway and looked in the house. I stepped aside and let him in.**

"**Uhm….Hi…" I said as I walked towards the living room.**

**As soon as Venus saw Miror B. she jumped from her seat and hugged him, "ooh finally you came!" Venus sat back down and a grunt moved over so Miror B. could take a seat.**

"**So Wes," Miror B. said as he looked straight into Wes' golden eyes, "you want to know about Ein?"**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Dance :MINI:

OOOOOOOKKKKKKKK !!

Time for a mini chapter !

Its going to be totally random like I don't even know what time period its in, but there not with Rui atm xD

When you see the line break thingy , then it's the real chapter -.-

ENJOY :D!

* * *

**Mini: Friends From The Start**

**Umbreon's POV:**

It was another hot day in Pyrite Town, and Me, Wes, and Espeon were walking on our way towards the closest hotel. Wes ditched his Motorbike like vehicle as it attracted to much attention. We finally got to the hotel and Wes was at the front desk getting a room while Espeon and I sat quietly near the door.

I've known Espeon ever since I was hatched. We definitely didn't come from the same mother though, even though we were only a few days old I still remember the day our Eeveelution herd had left back Espeon and I.

_A big herd of Eeveelutions looked for a water supply. The herd has gotten lost in the desert and they were still trying to find their way back. Two flareons walked side by side while each had an eevee walking next to them. The two eevees were always jumping around, attacking each other as they had already been acting like the best of friends. The 4 walked in the middle of the herd with a whole bunch of other eeveelutions. All of a sudden a jolteon started yelling from the front, all the eeveelutions turned towards where the jolteon was facing and they saw an angry man driving towards them in a motorbike shooting with a gun. The eeveelutions all ran away, except for two little eevees who were too caught up with playing with each other to notice the angry man. When he finally came near he saw two scared eevees and he picked them up and put them into a cage._

From then on Espeon and I have been together until we finally found Wes. I kept sitting in my spot as I looked over at Espeon. Espeon looked over then stuck out her tongue.

"Umbre-Umbree-Umbreon" (hey thanks)

"Esp-Esp-Espeeeeon" (You were the creeper that looked over at me)

"UMBREEE-OOONNN!!" (THAT WASN'T CREEPINGG!!!)

"Espyyy…." (Sureeeee…)

I looked at Espeon then turned my head and looked back over at Wes. Wes must have heard us because he turned around and rolled his eyes. I turned towards Espeon again and she quickly got up and watched as Wes came towards us. I looked over in her direction and Wes held a key and shook it. All three of us walked towards the hotel room and when we got in Wes threw his stuff on the bed, sat down and sighed.

"Hey Umbreon, Espeon, next time you decide to have a flirt fest try to have a quiet one next time?" Wes said with a smirk on his face.

I turned towards Espeon and watched as she whipped Wes with her tail. I watched from afar as they playfully slapped each other and I couldn't help wondering……maybe I do like Espeon…..

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just Dance**

**Wes' POV:**

I looked around at everyone sitting in the room right now, "yes, yes I do want to know about Ein."

"Well your not going to get it that easy!" He said with a smirk.

"Miror B.! Wes is going to send us to jail! I am NOT going back there again!" Venus said practically crying her heart out.

"Yeah Miror B. we'll send you to jail if you don't tell us!" Rui spoke up.

Rui hasn't really said a word since we first saw Venus in the mall. I was really starting to worry what she was thinking. It was practically my fault since I just had to bring her to the mall, like I could have let her eat some home made.

"Rui's right Miror B. your going to have to tell us or I'm sending you to jail," I spoke calmly not trying to anger anyone.

"Uhm, ok…the thing is….," Miror B. was starting to sweat now, "I..uh..I don't really know anything about Ein….."

"Miror B.! Why don't you just tell them, don't you remember how smelly and nasty and-" Venus started

"Wait, are you being serious?!" I stood up with an annoyed look on my face.

"Yes, well, maybe, but no! I also brought this," Miror B. dug in his pockets and pulled out a key ring with about 20 keys on it, "we could sneak in and find out!"

Everyone in the room exchanged nervous glances. The two ciphers were shocked at how he would just betray them like that.

"MIROR B.! How-how'd you get those?!" Venus was now standing up facing Miror B.

"Well I was dancing in my studio when Gonzap came and took my whole studio and trashed it! I then stormed off and went to Gonzap's room, and there on his desk was this set of keys! So I took them and started off towards Pyrite when I got your message!"

"Oh my! Miror B.! You are truly my idol! I cant believe you got that, I truly hate Gonzap, one day I was-"

I slowly cut Venus' annoying voice out of my head. I drifted into my thoughts and tried to put some of the pieces together. Miror B., and Venus both hate Gonzap. Gonzap probably didn't really like them either, since they were both weak and useless. But what about Ein, and everyone else? I think those keys might be good use.

I looked over to Rui and her head was in her hands and her eyes were closed. I silently laughed to myself at how lazy Rui could be sometimes. I looked over at Umbreon and Espeon and they were both, probably flirting with each other. If only Rui and I could be like that……

"Hey Wes"

"Yes Miror B.?"

"Are you in for the sneak attack?"

"Huh…?"

"Were going to sneak into the uhm…lab and I guess we should sneak in and find more about Ein..I guess" Venus said as she looked over at Miror B.

"OH NO! You are not going to be coming with us! It will be too dangerous, you might as well go on your shopping trips or something while were still in Phenac," Miror B. said.

"And what about us Lady Venus?" the Ciphers asked.

"Ooooh, fine me and my Ciphers will go to the mall again and continue our shopping, my PDA will be on at all times if you need anything."

"Uhm Miror B." I said quietly, "and Rui?"

"Oh bring her if you wish, but it might be a little risky for her, leave her with Venus!"

We all turned towards Rui and watched her sleep. We looked back at each other.

"Shes sleeping, I can shop by myself, well with the ciphers!"

"uhm.. I think I want to leave her here…."

"Excellent choice, lets leave right now!"

Venus got up off her seat and waved goodbye before disappearing out the door with her two ciphers. I got up and Espeon and Umbreon followed.

"Hold up Miror B. , uhm…..," I did a little eeny meeny miney moe between Umbreon and Espeon, "Umbreon…you stay here."

"Umbree?"

"Someone has to make sure Rui's not in trouble. When she wakes up tell her to send me a message."

"Umbreee…"

I turned back towards Miror B. and walked out the door leaving Rui and Umbreon at Rui's new house. I had never thought in a million years that I would have been sneaking into this… lab…with…Miror B.

* * *

BAMMM .

You'll find out about the mini chapter in the end :P

Hmm but whats going to happen now?!

Miror B., Venus, Wes, and Rui all on the same side ?!

Will Wes ever get to tell Rui his real feelings?!

Will Venus ever shut up?!

Hey how about the little pokemon action! Yay for Umbreon+Espeon,  
(F.Y.I Espeon is a girl .)

DUHDUHDUHNNN

Tune in for the next chapter !

(I should so be a tv show host :D)


	5. Chapter 5: Another Prince

Falalalalaaaaaaaa …..

I don't have anything to say ,

Well yes I do ,

REVIEW ?

q:

No mini chapter thingamabob ! Teartear xD

ONWARDS !

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another Prince in Shining Armour?**

**Rui's POV:**

I slowly opened up my eyes and I was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Its completely dark but I feel a heavy …..Pokemon ?! I quickly stretch my arm to turn on the lamp right next to me. I squint from the bright light and there in my lap was Umbreon. I try to remember what just happened….Wes coming from nowhere, new house in Phenac, Venus, Miror B.! I completely forgot all about them! I look around and it seems like nobody else is home. Umbreon starts to wake up and he looks me in the eye.

"Umbreon…..Where did everyone go?"

"Umbree-Umbreeeon," Umbreon gestures towards the door.

"They left?"

"Umbree."

"Wait then why are you still here?"

Umbreon shrugged then got up off of me onto the floor, he did a little stretch and I sat up.

"Ok soooo…..THEY LEFT ME HERE NOT KNOWING WHATS GOING ON?!!?!?!?!?!?" I stood up and started stomping my foot, "UGH?" I didn't know whether to be confused, stressed, or mad! Umbreon just looked at me until he started nudging my skirt pocket.

"WHAT?!"

A startled Umbreon stepped back a little then gestured for my pocket again, "Um-Bree."

I looked in my pocket and there was my PDA, "what do I do with this?" I asked dumbfounded.

Umbreon rolled his eyes then I thought of the obvious, message Wes! I quickly started writing a message:

WESSSSSSSSS !!!

WHERE ARE YOU?! You think you can just leave me in my house all by myself not knowing what to do or say or think or…..WES WHERE ARE YOU?!!!

I pressed send then put the PDA back into my pocket. I look at the time and it was 9:30, how long was I sleeping for?!

"Umbreon? Why was I sleeping so long…?"

Umbreon looked at me in embarrassment then walked out of the room. I stood there confused then took a seat again onto the sofa. A few minutes later Umbreon walked in with a Pokeball in his mouth. He walked over to me then dropped it into my hands.

"What's this….?"

"Umbreeee-on, umbree umbreeeeon…"

I rolled my eyes then tossed the ball into the air, "GO….Pokemon!" the ball sent a glow into the room and then the Pokemon's figure appeared, I caught the ball and there was Wes' jumpluff. The jumpluff started jumping around until she saw me, when she saw me she put her hands over her mouth then started giggling.

"J-j-j-jumpplufff!"

"Umbreon….what did you do?"

"Umbreee……"

_It had been 2 hours since Wes left and Rui was still sleeping on the sofa. Umbreon was starting to get bored so he went into Rui's room and he found Wes' box of poke balls, they were all empty except for one ultra ball. Umbreon quietly took the ball and summoned the Pokemon, inside there was a jumpluff._

"_UMBREON?!" (Jumpluff?!)_

"_Jummmpluff!" (Umbreon!)_

"_Umbree-on-on-umbree on?!" (what are you doing in there?!)_

"_Jum jum jump jump luff" (I was with Wes)_

"_Umm?" (and?)_

"_Jum jump jump luff luff, jum jum luff ! (He was saying I was a good present for Rui!)_

"_Umbreebreeon?" (So he put you in there?)_

"_Jummmp…" (Guess so)_

"_Ummmm… Umb umbree onon ?" (So… Wanna play tag?)_

"_JUMPLUFF!" (YOUR IT!)_

_Jumpluff and Umbreon started to run around the room until Jumpluff floated away and into the living room. Jumpluff was high up and Umbreon couldn't reach her even with jumping so he used secret power. Jumpluff didn't think fast enough and fell to the ground. Umbreon put a paw on her and ran away behind the sofa Rui was sleeping on. Jumpluff was mad that he used an attack and started looking for Umbreon. Umbreon sneezed and he found out he was caught, Jumpluff turned around and without thinking shot him with sleep powder. Jumpluff obviously has bad aim as it goes all over Rui instead. Umbreon and Jumpluff look at each other and Umbreon starts to run after Jumpluff not sure what to do about Rui._

(sweat drop) "Thanks a lot Jumpluff"

"J-j-j-jumppp," she said in between giggles

I rolled my eyes then walked away from the two Pokemon. I walked into the kitchen then started looking for food, but there was no food anywhere! I groaned then walked back into the living room to find Umbreon and Jumpluff playing tag once again.

"Umbreon, Wes didn't even leave us some FOOD?!"

"Um"

"UGHHH . Guys lets go, were going to have to buy some food ourselves!"

I walked out the door with Jumpluff on my head and Umbreon walking next to me. We left the building and it was pitch dark outside, even though it's a desert. The only source of lights were the street lights which seemed to sparkle in the night. I wasn't too familiar with this part of Phenac so I stopped when I saw a minimart. It was a tiny place and the shop owner was no where in sight. Umbreon started to look around and Jumpluff just sat on my head. I headed to the front counter and looked behind the cash register. The cash register was opened up and all the money from it was missing. I quickly get panicked and check my surroundings, this minimart was near a huge alleyway…

"UMBREON?"

Umbreon appeared at my side in a flash and I ran out the door, but when I got out there was a big group of men standing around a car. I slowly close the door and start creeping away when somebody spots us.

"HEY, you over there, what are you doing this hour?" the men all turn around and I could now see that there were 5 of them. They start walking towards me but I keep walking away, Umbreon glancing back to make sure they don't come to close.

"Hey it's a lady! Where you off too so fast pretty lady?"

I continued walking as I turned the corner of the street and there was another alleyway. I stop dead in my tracks and Umbreon took his usual defensive stance. We were near a street so a car had to pass by and see us…hopefully…

Luckily my wishes came true, a motorbike came passing by at a high speed. The bike brought a big gust of wind and I didn't really notice until my Jumpluff started screaming, that she was drifting towards the creepy men. The men were getting closer and they saw Jumpluff and grabbed her.

"Hey looky here, the girlys Pokemon!"

"GIVE HER BACK!" I yelled, I looked at where the motorbike went to but it seemed it was gone. Umbreon was looking at me waiting for orders.

"Why don't you come with us, and then we will give her back…"

"NEVER! Umbreon BITE!"

Umbreon ran up to the men but before he could attack all 5 men sent out Pokemon. I saw 4 granbulls appear and in the back was a machoke, with a funny looking aura around it….

"So pretty lady, what would you like to pick now?"

Umbreon stepped back a bit and I just stood still unsure of what to do, and unsure of that weird machoke. It all happened so fast Umbreon was back at my side in a matter of seconds and the 5 men and their pokemons kept moving closer and closer. All of a sudden that same motorbike from before came in with its blinding light, the men startled from the random entrance take a step back. The figure gets off the bike,

"And you 5 harassing this lady?"

"Maybe we are, whats it to you?"

I take a few steps back and surprisingly I trip over a rock and stumble backwards. I keep watching as the man, I'm guessing, gets closer to the men and their Pokemon as he sends out his own, Umbreon stayed right at my side the whole time to make sure I was fine,

"Come on out Venusaur!"

A huge form takes up the room in between the biker and the men, I wasn't too familiar with this Pokemon.

"HAHAHA, you think you can beat us with that one Pokemon?!"

Umbreon left my aid and started running up to the Venusaur, "UMBREEE," Umbreon growled.

"Guess I can beat you with these two Pokemon, Venusaur, sleep powder! Umbreon grab your friend!"

All of a sudden Umbreon dashed towards the man carrying Jumpluff and bites him on his leg, the man yells in pain as a granbull tried to head butt Umbreon. Venusaur had all this powder like substance released from the huge flower in the middle of its back, the granbulls and the mach amp fall to the ground and their trainers all recall them into their balls. Umbreon grabbed Jumpluff with his mouth and went behind the Venusaur.

"Venusaur, VINE WHIP!"

5 vines were released from the Venusaur as they grabbed all 5 men trying to run away. They all squirmed in the air as Venusaur tightened its grip.

"Are you guys going to EVER bother a young lady like her again?!"

"N-n-n-no s-s-sir"

"Venusaur, sleep powder!" Venusaur released the powder again and all 5 men dropped their heads. Venusaur let go and the biker rubbed its head,

"Good job Venusaur, return,"

Umbreon walked back to me carrying Jumpluff in his mouth, I took Jumpluff and held her at my chest. The biker looked over at me and started walking towards me. I stood up and Umbreon watched carefully, just in case.

"thank you …" I say when he's within hearing reach.

"Hey its no proble-" the biker walks closer to my face, "Rui?"

* * *

Lalala ,

Ooooh whose the saviour?

And why didn't Wes message Rui back?

And why is Jumpluff such a trouble maker xD

oh yeah.... i still dont know how pokemon+humans communicate .

so i dont really know how umbreon told rui what happened with the sleeping powder incident , lol xD

Stay tuned for next chapter :D!


	6. Chapter 6: Heres The Plan

Wow I'm updating fast xD ,

:MINI: = mini included :P

This is what happened during wes/miror b time , so it was happening while rui was sleeping ,

And while she was…getting…FOOD .

Ohhay . Guess what, its my birthday tomorrow (:

Happyearlybirthday to meeee -.-

Here ya go .

!-

**Chapter 6: Here's the plan.**

**Wes' POV**

**Miror B. and I walked out of the building and Miror B. starts walking off to the alley ways.**

"**Where you going Miror B.? I figured the lab would be at the old shadow Pokemon lab…."**

"**It is…how'd you know that? Anyways we need some gear, I'm not really in the mood for 15 straight Pokemon matches…"**

"**Gear…? Ok…"**

**I follow Miror B. until we get to this old broken up minimart. We walked in and the whole place was cleaned up and tidy, but there was no owner (A/N sound familiar? ;D) Miror B. walked to the cash register then opened it up and took a few dollars.**

"**HEY, were not going to steal!"**

"**Relax Wes this is not stealing, I am taking this to the rightful owner."**

"**You better be right…"**

**Miror B. walked towards a fridge in the back, opened it up then stepped in. He pulled me in with him then he pressed a button and the floor disappeared. We were in a tube like structure as we fell to, I don't even know where. When we got to the bottom it was like a club, there was a huge disco ball, a huge dance floor, a bunch of tables and a bar in the corner. Miror B. started dancing even though there was no music, he danced all the way towards the bar, I just followed him. Miror B. looked over the bar and out came a short, chubby man.**

"**Ayyy M.B, how you doing?"**

"**Hey H.R. I brought the money for you, seems like nobody comes down here anymore."**

"**Oh I usually pick dah entrance fee money in dah mornin, so you just collectin dah tips. Anyways why you here and whose dah new dude?"**

"**Oh, this here is Wes, and I need some sneaky suits, and the best spy gear you have."**

"**Nice tah meet ya Wes, just call me H.R, now hold up M.B I think I gots some stuff in dah back."**

'**H.R' walked through the door behind the bar, I gave him a weird look as he just ignored it and started dancing away again. The man came back and threw us 2 briefcases.**

"**Deres yuh tings, now M.B if yah wana come by sometime soon? You be missin too many days lately."**

"**Will do H.R. thanks for the stuff, is there a door to get upstairs?"**

"**Yahyah sharrr, dere migh be sum door down dis hallway to duh left, it has a do nut entar sign on it."**

"**Thanks again H.R"**

**We walked down the hallway and went through the doors. As soon as we went through it there was a huge staircase leading up and the place smelled like shit. We walked up the stairs and when Miror B. opened up the door and we were in a huge garbage can. We climbed up and out and we were in an alleyway. I dusted myself off and once again followed Miror B.. We finally got to his car and I climbed into the passenger seat.**

**We drove off for a while in silence until Miror B. stopped in the middle of the desert. He got off the car and pulled out the briefcase and placed it on his seat, he opened it up then started going through some stuff.**

"**Ok Wes, were going to need to sneak into the lab right?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**And tah-dah!" Miror B. pulled out 2 Cipher costumes, "now open yours up and get changed!"**

"**Wait, hold on…..are there still shadow Pokemon out in your lab?"**

"**Not that I know of, you purified all of them and since then Ein has been stuck down in the lab working on something were about to find out!"**

"**Oh…one more thing…why are you helping ME?"**

"**Lets just say I am fed up with how these idiots treat me, I want to dance and dance all day not work as a cipher for them!"**

"**Ok…wait do we need our Pokemon for this?"**

"**We probably might get caught by at least a few ciphers, so sure."**

"**lets do this…"**

**We both got changed into our suits, which I thought looked really believable. Miror B. had to pin all that hair on his head down, I was still wondering how he got all that to fit in there… I opened up the briefcase and found some smoke balls, ropes, tape, and some spare poke balls. Its not like I could snag anything anyways, I didn't have the snag machine anymore, I had left it safely in one of the best places you could hide an object. Anyways we were driving for about ten more minutes until we reached the Shadow Pokemon Lab, except, now I wasn't too sure if it was all about shadow Pokemon anymore.**

**We both step out of the car and walk towards the entrance. There was a cipher at the door but he saw us and let us in no problem. They really need better security systems if they don't want to get their butt kicked again. We walk to the elevator and then we go down. From there I kept following Miror B's lead, not knowing what to do. The Lab certainly got a huge makeover, I couldn't even tell this was the place that I had once been in, it was so much more, Phenac like. The floors were all white tiled and the walls were all gold with black and silver stripes across. We kept walking until we reached a room and a cipher appeared out of nowhere.**

"**Hey, what duties are you two supposed to have?"**

"**YO MAMA!" Miror B. did some kind of high kick and hit the guy in the face, the guy then fainted on the spot.**

**I looked at Miror B. my mouth literally hanging open at what just happened. Miror B. looked at me then shrugged and opened up the door. It was a disco room, crashed up. I was guessing that this was what Miror B's old room was. He walked over to a fallen over desk and opened a drawer. Inside were a set of poke balls.**

"**Don't you have a belt for those?"**

"**There not mine, I remembered Gonzap left them in here. We might be able to do some research on these Pokemon, just in case they are bringing the shadow Pokemon back."**

**We started to step out of the room when we bump into…..Dakim.**


	7. Chapter 7: BRINGBRINGBRINGG :MINI:

Ugh fml :\

No details about my life here though :P

Wouldja like a mini ?

Kayyyyyy ! J

Oh and uhm… the time period for the mini is when Wes was in hiding and he wasn't with Rui anymore.

So yeahhhh .

Story timee ! :D

* * *

**Mini: A lost Pokemon**

**Umbreon's POV:**

"guys…what do you want to eat today?"

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Wes' voice, we were still in the hotel and I was curled up on the floor in the corner. I lift I head and look at where I saw Espeon last. There was a big blanket next to me and it looked like Espeon was curled up underneath. Wes got up off his bed then looked at me.

"Is Espeon in there?"

I nodded then stretched and walked away from Espeon. I climbed onto Wes' bed and watched as he put his jacket on.

"Hey I'm getting some food, want something?" [A/N: Wes does eat SOMETIMES :P]

"Umbreee!" I yelled. I didn't even remember the last time I ate.

"I'm just going to the poke mart, I'm not getting something from a 5 starmie restaurant!" Wes said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes then jumped over to stand next to him.

"Hey you don't need to come if you don't want to!"

I gave him a strange look, "Umb….." I walked away from him then sat on the bed once again. He opened the door then walked out of the hotel room. I rested my head on my paws then looked over at Espeon, well the big heap of blankets. I watched her for a while and it didn't look like she was breathing. I quickly ran over to her then removed the blankets and there were pillows underneath. I started to panic as I looked everywhere in the room searching for Espeon.

"Umbree, Umbreee, Umbreeeeeee?"

I started to panic even more, Wes obviously didn't know where Espeon was either since he thought she was still sleeping. I opened the door to the room and ran out. I ran to the front of the hotel and started barking at the front desk person.

"Hey what's the matter little guy?"

"UMBREE-UMREEEOOONNN"

"Woah calm down, where'd you come from?"

I left the guy without answering, at least if Wes is looking for me there was some clue that I left. I ran out the door and started sniffing the air for Espeon's scent. I paced up and down in front of the hotel before I found her scent. I followed it until I lost it when I crossed over to an alleyway. I looked down the alleyway when I heard a noise coming from somewhere and I looked around. There was a door in the alleyway, the houses I were passing looked abandoned so I just pushed it and walked right through.

It looked like it used to be someone's house. It was all dark inside other than the light coming through the high windows. I saw a couple of knocked over furniture and then I heard a noise again.

"GRAAAAAAAHHH"

I looked around from where I thought the noise was coming. I found a staircase leading upstairs and I ran up. The stairs were all broken but I had a lot of jumping skills so it was no problem for me. I arrived upstairs and there was a long hallway with 3 more doors. I slowly walked past the first room and there was nothing there.

"ESPY!" (HEEEELPPPPP}

My head turned directly to the last room as I sprinted towards it. But when I was running the floorboards underneath broke and my foot got caught in them.

"UMBREEE?" (ESPEON?)

"GRAAAANN"

I heard a big blow, and I pulled with all my might to release my foot from the broken floorboard. I ran inside the room and inside were 2 granbulls and a machoke. As soon as I entered the room they all turned there head and looked at me. I looked around the room and Espeon was in the corner, and it looked like she was shielding something behind her, it also looked like they have been hitting her like a punching bag.

"UMBREE UMREE UMREE UMBREEON!" (LEAVE HER ALONE!)

"HAHAHA, Mach mach machoke" (HAHAHA, guys take him too)

"ESPEON ESPY ESPEON" (UMBREON, RUN AWAY!)

"Umbree-umbreeee-on…!" (I'm not leaving you..!)

"Gruh-granbull" (Lets get 'im)

The two grranbulls headed towards me with a head butt but I jumped and dodged it. I ended up jumping on top of machoke's head. Now was my chance, I bit machoke in the head as hard as I could. It practically broke all my teeth out as I yelped in pain after. At the same time machoke yelled in pain then flung me off into the opposite corner from Espeon. The machoke ran up to me, picked me up then flung me into a wall, all in a few seconds. I screamed in pain then dropped to the ground. Before I could open my eyes one granbull bit me while the other one punched me in the head. I almost blacked out until Espeon used confusion on the granbull as the granbull was about to punch my head again. He got confused and punched the other granbull in the head so I fell to the ground. The two granbull were fighting while the machoke ran up to me and kicked me to the ceiling. I felt like my stomach was about to come out of my mouth or something. Espeon tried to use confusion on the machoke but he dodged it then ran over to Espeon. I opened my eyes from my spot and looked out the window, I saw a Pokemon pass by the window and I screamed as loud as I could,

"UMBREEOOONNNNNNNN"

The Pokemon came closer then looked inside. The Pokemon was a noctowl and as soon as he saw what was happening he joined in the fight as well. The granbull's must have stopped fighting because when I looked towards them they were both heading to me at full speed as they knocked me into the corner Espeon was in. I kept hearing Espeon's voice yelling for me to wake up as the noctowl stalled the machoke. I opened my eyes then looked at her, but my eyes found something else to look at…Espeon was protecting a little eevee…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bringbringbring**

**Wes' POV:**

Miror B. and I both looked at each other in shock. We didn't know what Dakim would, or could do to us. We stared at him not saying a word.

"HEY! Are you guys here to get rid of Miror B's trash?! He left the building this morning in a fussy mood so I guess you can clean this up!"

"Uhhh that's just what we were doing… we were cleaning to give this room some use…." I said. I looked over a Miror B. and if it wasn't just me, I'd say he was fuming in that helmet looking thing.

"Good, has anyone called for this room? I might need it to work out the muscles," Dakim started flexing his muscles as we both nodded, "really? Who has this room?"

"Well maybe us lower classes could make good use of it….." Miror B. said trying to be calm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOWER CLASSES? YOU ALWAYS THINK OF US FIRST NO MATTER WHAT YOU GOT THAT?!"

I stepped back a little not sure what he was planning on doing to us if we said the wrong thing once more…..

"Ok, we will give the room to you, but we need to clean it first, can we clean it without you watching?" Miror B. said, as his anger was starting to rise.

"ARE YOU GIVING ME ORDERS?! NOW SINCE YOU SAID THAT I WILL WATCH YOU!"

Miror B. shrugged then walked inside, I followed not saying a word. Miror B. picked up a broken chair than handed it to Dakim. Dakim took it forcefully then sat down on it in the corner of the room. Miror B. walked towards the farthest corner from Dakim and started picking up some papers from the ground, I followed his movements.

"Wes….when I tell Dakim that I'm going to bring these papers out 5 minutes after, you run out then turn right, right then left and then throw yourself into the picture of a dark sun, got that?" Miror B. whispered so low I had troubles hearing him.

"Got it…."

Miror B. stood up carrying a bunch of paper, "Mister Dakim, I will bring these papers to the trash, I will be back"

Dakim glared at Miror B. "you better be back…"

Miror B. walked out of the room and I kept cleaning up the rest of the papers. I waited for 5 minutes then got up carrying a bunch of papers I walked over to the middle of the room and I looked at Dakim.

"Uhh… I'll be bringing these papers to the trash too…."

"Do I look like some stupid dumbbell?! Wait until the other one gets back then you can leave."

I gulped, then thought of just running out… "is it ok if I put this paper bunch by the door?"

"Uhhuuh"

I walked over to the door then slowly dropped the papers on the ground, they scattered everywhere so I kneeled down and started piling them up again. Dakim was watching me up until I had to gather the papers again, he was to into his muscles. I slowly got up then sprinted out the door not turning back for any reasons. I ran down the hall turned right twice then suddenly I bumped into a grunt. I threw him to the side and kept running. He yelled something behind me but I made a left then looked for a picture of a …sun? I came up to a strange looking picture, my heart was racing as I didn't want to get caught by Dakim. I took a small step back then jumped into the picture.

I kept my eyes open the whole time as I was falling to the ground, I looked back up and I heard a soft yell, probably Dakim. I ended up in a white coloured room. It looked like a furnace room or something.

"Miror B….?"

"Wes?!"

Miror B. appeared from behind a furnace in his usual clothing, "did you outrun Dakim!?"

"….yeah…."

Miror B's eyes got wide, even I could tell with his glasses on.

"So why did you bring me here? And how did you know about this?"

"Well that's a secret way that I once saw a grunt using, I tried it out one day and it brought me here!"

"wow…."

"Oh yes, hmmm this vent right here," Miror B. touched a vent that was near him, "leads right to Ein's office."

"and you know this because….?"

"uhh…lets just say…I've been in there before…"

Miror B. unscrewed the screws and opened up the vent. The vent wasn't that big and I kept wondering how Miror B. was going to bring his hair in there with him. Miror B. took an elastic from him wrist then tied his hair back, I kept back a laugh. Miror B. climbed in and I followed, closing the vents door on the way in. The vent wasn't too high off of the ground so we had to climb up the wall to get at good height. I watched Miror B. not sure what was happening, he clapped twice then a rope fell from up top. I gave him a confused look and he just climbed up to the high part of the vent. I followed his actions and we crawled some more. We passed by a lot of rooms, I could tell because there were little vents below us and we could see right through. We crawled until we came to a dead end, Miror B. turned his body so we were facing each other and he gestured for me to move back a bit. I did and he lifted a floor panel revealing another vent. We both looked through and nobody was in sight. Miror B. must have been carrying a backpack around because he grabbed some kind of spray from behind him. Miror B. sprayed the room through the little slips and these red security lines were unveiled. He quietly opened up the vent and we both dropped down avoiding the lines.

"Wes, nobody's in here right now, I'll just head to the computer and see what information's on there. You try and turn these security things off!"

I nodded then headed for Ein's table of papers, I looked around then found a remote, I pressed off and all the lines turned off….that was easy…

"Hey good job Wes! Look at all these discs, there has to be something in here!"

"Hmmm.." I grabbed all that I could and stuffed them inside my hidden pocket in my cipher outfit.

"Ok I have some information too! Lets leave now!"

As soon as Miror B. said that the door across from us opened up. I hid underneath the table right next to Miror B. The lights went on and in walked Ein, he walked up to the table we were under and started humming. He must have noticed that his discs were gone because he started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE IS ALL MY DISCS!?!?"

Ein stormed around the room throwing everything down he was mad alright. He was about to leave the room when ….. My PDA rang..

**BADABADUMDUMBADADADUMMM**

Ein turned around and walked up to the table we were under. He crouched down then gave an evil smile.

"My my Miror B. what are you and this grunt doing here?"

* * *

Lalalalaaaaa ,

Mini = TRES LONGUE

(im not good at French -.-)

Anyways , whose the eevee Espeon was protecting?

Will Dakim find out that it was Wes and miror b?

And will he beat them up?!

What will ein do to them ?

WHY DID RUI HAVE TO MESSAGE WES AT THIS TIME?!

Stay tuned for the next chapter (:


	8. Chapter 8: A Friendship Arises

Im crying ….

Cuz I just cut onions xDDD !

Lol at chapter sevens title xD I couldn't think of anything :P

Anyways here ya go ,

And no mini this time ):

And were back with rui !

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Friendship Arises**

**Rui's POV:**

"Wh-wh-who are you….?" I started to back away.

The biker took off his helmet, I couldn't really tell who it was since it was so dark. [A/N: so how did this person tell it was you -.- .. Night vision goggles ;D jks…]

"You don't remember me…?"

"uh… its kind of dark….?"

"Oh, haha, its me! Justy!"

"J-J-Justy…. The pregym leader !?"

"Haha the one and only!" Justy said as he started to walk towards his motorbike.

I quickly catch up to him, Umbreon following, "how, wait where did you come from…?"

"I do live in this city y'know, do I get to know what your doing here?"

"I just got a house here…"

"Really?! That's great, I suppose you need a ride home right?"

"Yes…" my stomach growled, and I felt my face go bright red, luckily it was dark so hopefully Justy didn't notice.

"Haha, Rui would you like to come over to my house for dinner….actually, probably a midnight snack is the right term!"

"…..sure, Umbreon is that ok with you?"

"Umbree!"

"Jumpluff?"

I looked down at my arms and Jumpluff was sleeping peacefully, at least I had hopes no more trouble was going to come. We got to Justy's motor bike and he gave me a helmet that was in his little trunk like compartment.

"You might want to put them back in their poke balls so we can fit properly."

I suddenly remembered that I didn't even have a Pokemon trainer belt and I didn't have their poke balls! I wouldn't have had Umbreon's poke ball anyways since he was…Wes's.

"Wes!"

"Huhh..?"

I grabbed my PDA to check for any new messages but there was nothing there. Justy looked confused,

"are you ok?"

"yeah…I'll tell you on the way to your house….I guess"

Justy got on first and then I got on while Jumpluff was in between us. The only problem was that Umbreon had no where to sit. We were all comfortable on the bike but Umbreon just sat on the floor looking up at us.

"Uhh ok, hold on," Justy reached for his belt, pulled out a poke ball then threw it in the air, "GO GLISCOR!"

"GLISCORRR!"

"Gliscor, I need you to follow us with Umbreon on your back, can you do it?"

"GLISCORRRRR!" Umbreon jumped onto Gliscor's back and we drove to Justy's house.

On the way there I told Justy everything that just happened today, and wow I just noticed that my dad was very eventful! Justy was a pregym leader so he drove to the much more clean and prettier part of Phenac City. We finally got to his home, and my jaw literally dropped open, his house was huge! His gym was probably a few blocks down the street and when I looked at his house I thought it was his gym!

"Justy! Your house is HUGE!"

"Rui, you haven't even seen the inside yet!"

"Are you bragging mister Justy the oh so high gym leader?"

"Haha, that's PREgym leader!" We walked towards the front door, and Umbreon was now on he ground.

Justy started opening the door and when I walked in I almost fainted at the sight. It was like those castles you here about, the ones where the special Pokemon kings and queens used to live in. There were two winding staircases that led upstairs and a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Right under the chandelier was a mini fountain with a huge nose pass statue in the middle spitting water out its mouth. My jaw literally dropped down as well as Umbreon's.

"Rui, if your planning on eating air I guess I wont have to make any food for you!"

I quickly closed my mouth, "Justy! Do you live here all by yourself?!"

"I have my Pokemon… and that's about it!"

"Oh…WOW!"

"Hey, you came to my house to eat not to drool all over the floor!"

"oh…wait HEY! That's not nice!"

"Haha ok lets go to the kitchen now," Justy walked towards the kitchen and I followed along with Umbreon and Gliscor. As soon as we walked in and Justy turned the lights on once again my jaw dropped open. The whole kitchen was this crème colour and it just looked so exquisite. There was this bar like island in the middle of the kitchen and I took a seat on the chair.

"So miss jaw dropper, what would you like?"

I didn't quite meet Justy's eyes as I was still looking around at the kitchen, "truthfully, I want your house!"

"Pft, guess I'll get the Pokemon some food first," Justy went in a cupboard then pulled out some Pokemon food, he got a bowl poured it in then placed it on the floor, "might want to wake up that Jumpluff so it doesn't starve in its sleep!"

I nodded then started nudging her. Jumpluff's eyes slowly opened as she yawned. I placed her down on the floor next to Umbreon and Gliscor. I then turn and look at Justy.

"Hey Rui, I do have some Pokemon food if you want it that bad!"

"When did I ever say I wanted Pokemon food?" I giggled, "do you have….bread or something?"

"Yeah hold on," Justy went into another cupboard then pulled out some croissants, "I have these things if you want them…"

"Sure," I take the croissants from his hands then start eating like a hungry munchlax, "thanks again for saving my life Justy!

"Hey its not problem, just make sure you don't walk out there alone in the night again!"

"Umbree!"

"Well even you Umbreon couldn't take all 5 of those men!"

I nodded in agreement then looked at Umbreon, Jumpluff, and Gliscor all eating peacefully.

"Hey Justy, what kind of Pokemon is Gliscor?"

"Oh, remember when I used to have a gligar? Well here's the final result!"

"Wow, oh and what about that other Pokemon you had out earlier?"

"Venusaur? Oh I traded that from a some random traveler, I think they were from Hoenn.."

"oh cool….hey Justy, do you know why we hardly have any wild Pokemon here in Orre?

"Rui, I'm a pregym leader, not a professor!"

"Pshh, maybe you should think about being a professor!"

"Naahhh, I like teaching trainers about Pokemon battles and what not, hey Rui, why aren't you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Oh, well I, I uhhh, I never really thought about that before," I looked over at the Pokemon who were now finished eating and I did wonder why I never wanted to be a trainer.

"Hey, why don't I help you become one?"

"Wait, hold up! What's the main purpose for a Pokemon trainer anyways?"

"Well, they get a pokedex and they get to travel all around these different regions looking, catching, and trying to find every single Pokemon so that they will be able to be a Pokemon master, at least that's what I think its about.."

"Hold on! That means that Pokemon trainers also have to catch those legendary Pokemon?!"

"I told you I'm not a professor!" Justy smirked, "so since Orre has such lack of Pokemon you get to travel around the world!"

"that's so awesome! I've always wanted to get out of this desert hole! But wait, isn't Wes a Pokemon trainer?"

"Uhhh…I think he could classify in that group, not really sure on that…"

"But that's great! I want to become a Pokemon trainer!"

"Rui," Justy turned his head and looked up at a wall clock, "WOAH! Its almost 1 in the morning!"

I looked at the time and jumped up, "oh wow where did the time go!? Its going to be so dark outside!"

"Uh hey Rui, if you like you could stay over here for the night…."

"Uhhh…." I look over at Umbreon and Jumpluff but they were fast asleep already. "O-"

"I WONT RAPE YOU OR ANYTHING!!!!!"

I just looked at Justy with a confused look on my face.

"Oh uh, you were taking a while to answer, I thought you were thinking of something like that…."

I giggled, "Justy I was going to say ok, but now I might have to change my mind…!"

"Oh no! Don't worry! You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor next to you!"

"WHAT?!" Once again, my mouth was wide open, but in shock this time.

"I WAS JOKING!" Justy nodded his head, "Rui, Rui, Rui, aren't you the serious kind!"

"HEY! At least I'm not the rapist kind!"

Umbreon woke up and looked at us with a weird look.

"Umbreon, is it ok if we sleep here tonight?!"

"Ummbreee."

"Ok, Rui make sure you keep your mouth closed this time when we go upstairs"

I put my hands on my hips and gave Justy a weird look, I looked over at Umbreon and he was just sitting there confused.

We made our way to the top floor while Jumpluff was in my arms. When I got upstairs I was speechless once again, but this time my mouth was closed. Justy's house was beautiful! I didn't even have enough words to describe it! (A/N: actually she does but im feeling lazy right now -.-) Justy walked down a long hallway and when we got to the end there was this room, which I think was a master bedroom, and these two other doors on each side of us. We walked into one of the rooms and it was just a usual guest room.

"Ok…you might need some clothes right?"

"yeah…wait! You have separate rooms where you keep your clothes?!"

"Rui, I'm not the richest guy in Orre!"

"Close enough…"

"ANYWAYS, my sisters used to live in this house too, and they left a whole bunch of unused clothes here, so you might need some."

"Unused?! I think you are a little too rich for your own good!"

Justy walked over to a drawer then let me pick out some clothes. I handed him Jumpluff and he started walking out the door while Umbreon and Gliscor were following.

"Hey where are you taking everyone?"

"Well, I have this Pokemon room, where I let all my Pokemon sleep in…"

"You know what Justy, get out! I don't need to here anymore about your rich house!"

Justy laughed, "suit yourself," then he walked out closing the door behind him.

I got dressed into these comfortable pjs, they were a little on the big side for me but I guess I was ok. I guess Justy was right about them being unused, the tags were still on every single piece of clothing in that drawer, and I don't think I can even pronounce the price on those tags! I opened the door and peeked out, I heard some noises coming from the room across from mine and I walked over and heard some noises,

"Noh-noh-nohzzz"

"Glis-coooor"

I knocked on the door and Umbreon opened it. I walked in and the room looked just like a little playground. There were a whole bunch of pillows everywhere, paints, Pokemon snack wrappers, and a whole bunch of toys. I looked around the room and there was Umbreon, Jumpluff, Gliscor, Venusaur, Nosepass, Azumarill, Sandslash, and a Cacturne (I was surprised that I actually knew the names of some of them). They were all too busy having a pillow fight that they didn't even notice that I walked in. Jumpluff was the only one on a table, sleeping. I rolled my eyes then said goodnight to Umbreon and walked out.

As I closed the door I looked over at the master bedroom door. Should I go in and say goodnight to Justy? Well, it's the least I could do since he did save my life! I walked up to the door then knocked on it.

"Rum-in!"

I gave a confused look, to the door, then walked in. Again, the room was breathtakingly beautiful. I looked around the room from where I was standing and I couldn't see where Justy was.

"Justy?"

"Ruiiii, im wuzing ma deed in da badwoom!"

"Uhh….Im guessing your brushing your teeth?"

"Uhhuuuh"

I walked around the room and started looking at all the pictures Justy had on his dresser. There was a picture of him and his family, his mom, dad, him, and three girls. Wow he was the only son of the four, from the looks of it he was probably the youngest too! Justy stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to where I was.

"Aww you were so cute!"

"Were? Thanks a lot Rui! Oh hey those clothes actually fit! My sister is a fatty!"

"Fatty?! Your so nice!"

"Hey, I'm the youngest only son! Obviously we have nicknames!"

"Haha. Hey what happened to your sisters? Why did they move out?"

Justy yawned and I noticed a clock on his dresser that read 1:30.

"I guess you could tell me tomorrow! It is getting late!"

"Yuhhh, sure thing."

I walked towards the door then I opened it and turned around, "night Justy, thanks again for everything!"

"No problem! Anything for a friend!"

I closed the door behind me and walked to my room. I fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

GAH ,

I wanted to make a cliffy or something -.-

Well I didn't because 8 chapters and finally the days over!

Well for rui it is, we still have to find out what happened to wes and miror b!

And wheres venus?!

Pshhhh.

This took a while to write because I was actually looking up stuff about Pokemon trainers and whatnot on bulbapedia :D

Oooh and I was reading about arceus and how he made the world,

It was interesting!

oh and omg! gliscor cant learn fly -.-

gah ..

oh well :D

stay tuned for next chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9: A Sacrifice

UHM K .

Sorry for the long wait ,

But chapter nine is finally here !

I got caught up in reading a STUPIDYUCKYNASTYFACED book !

You know you like my description ;D

K I'll shut up now -.-

WAIT NOT YET !

K its back to wes , and what happened while rui and justy were together …(forgetting that wes was alive)

Ooooh drama !

I want to add a mini to this ,

Because from what I see, it seems like I favourite Umbreon over Espeon O: !

You will see Espeon in this one , don't worry ;D

NOW I will shut up !

[ I actually wasn't talking in the first place…im TYPING!]

OK LOL STORY TIME :

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Sacrifice**

_*flashback*_

_"My my Miror B. what are you and this grunt doing here?"_

_*end of flashback* (shh it was short :P)_

**Wes' POV:**

I looked down at my clothes and thought to myself, I had to be the luckiest person right now, good thing I got comfortable enough in these clothes to not change! I looked over a Miror B. and he looked scared to death.

"Hm, playing silent now are we? Are you going to explain what you are doing here?"

"I-I- uh we are here because….because…."

"WHERE ARE MY DISCS?!"

I decided to play quiet. Ein didn't seem to care about me since I was just some stupid 'grunt', I slowly slipped my hands inside my shirt then took out the discs and left them in my pocket. I took the discs cases out and Miror B. looked over to me. Hopefully he got where I was going.

"Ahhh, the little grunt has it?" he picked up the discs' cases and counted all of them, "seems like there all here."

I hid a smirk and Miror B. caught on and hid his own smirk.

"Even though I have everything now I still need to consequence you two," he stroked his chin, "grunt, I want you to go to Dakim and do what he says, he was pretty roughed out, Miror B. your coming with me, I need to try my new experiment on you."

Miror B. gave me a nervous glace, he inhaled slowly, "..ok…uh…grunt you can leave now, I have no more use of you, I do need to tell you a story though right before we depart."

"Uh.. What is that uh sir ..?" I wasn't quite sure what he could say while Ein was watching.

"I'm right here whenever you need me. That time when I left was not my fault, I knew I was wrong and you were right…right indeed. I hope that the time I left will be put in the past. Remember that painting that we were writing while we were at my studio? That painting led me to the right direction. That's all I have to say to you…"

I remembered every word Miror B. just said but I had no idea what it meant, "t-thank you…"

Ein looked over a Miror B. "painting you wrote? Anyways grunt you may leave now I have no use for you."

I slowly got up and walked towards the door, I remembered to not slam it on the way out. I decided I needed to run away quickly in case he found out I still had all the discs. I looked the to left and it was a dead end, so I had to go right….I walked down the hallway until I reached another intersection, except I didn't know which way to go now. This lab had completely changed since I had last been here. It was like a whole new building. I stopped and turned around, Ein probably didn't notice. I felt a little bit of guilt, Miror B. did help me out now he was stuck in there and who knows what Ein's planning on doing to him. I quickly reached into my coat and pulled out a poke ball, this part of the lab was deserted so I released Espeon.

Espeon appeared from the ball and brushed herself off, "Espeon!" Espeon looked at her surroundings then looked back to me with a confused look. Even in my outfit Espeon was able to recognize it was me.

"Shh, were supposed to be ciphers here… and I'm sorta lost.."

"Espy," she rolled her eyes.

"Right before I left I was told this (recites what Miror B. said to him before he left)."

"Espy," Espeon started walking towards the right.

"Wait! Why are you going that way?"

"Espy espy Espeon,"

"Recite the story?"

"Espy."

"I'm right…"

"ESPY!"

"Huh? Wait…I turned right when I got out of the Ein's room! Hold on, the rest of the story…

I'm RIGHT here whenever you need me. That time when I LEFT was not my fault, I knew I was wrong and you were RIGHT…RIGHT indeed. I hope that the time I LEFT will be put in the past. Remember that painting that we were WRITING while we were at my studio? That painting led me to the RIGHT direction. That's all I have to say to you…

"ESPEON YOU'RE A GENUIS! Ok, left right right left right right."

We both started walking towards the left, there was actually a lot of grunts out but they paid no attention as they just thought we were one of them. I still wondered what happened to Dakim. We took 2 rights then a left. We were left at a dead end. There was a huge painting on the right and a bunch of crates everywhere.

"Greeeaaaaaaatttt, it's a dead end."

"Espy.."

"you want the story again!?"

"Espy"

"Hold on… he said 'that painting led me to the right direction'. That other painting was a secret pass way…"

I walked over to the painting and Espeon stared at me, "you ready? Were going to have to jump in…" Espeon nodded and I grabbed her into my arms and thrust myself towards the painting.

We were going headfirst down to the ground. Espeon being Espeon got out from my grip and started falling down feet first. She helped me to do the same and when we finally landed we were in a cold dark basement.

"Espeon keep on guard…"

We walked down the dark place. It smelled like muks and stinky zubats. We continued walking for a while, seems really deserted, nobody was in sight. Finally there was a light that illuminated the whole surrounding area. I look at Espeon and she was just as relieved as I was. We walked closer and closer to the light and it appeared to also be the end of the walk. It was a window that probably wasn't too high off of the ground. The window was shut tightly with all kinds of dirt.

"Hey were probably never going to come here again, lets stretch those poke muscles of yours!" I look at Espeon and I swear there was something behind me, "what?!"

Espeon rolls her eyes, "ESPYYY," she shoots out a beam and the window blasts open and the sunlight starts to pour in. I looked back and all these zubats started scrambling around.

"Me first!" I look out the window and we were once again in an alley, I was right about the window being on the ground as well. I heave myself out into the alley and Espeon walks with me. I look around, the only light source was a dying street light at one end of the alley. I stopped to think for a moment. We just came out of the shadow Pokemon lab, we couldn't already be near a city…

"Espeon, any idea where we might be?"

Espeon looked at me then started using her telepathic powers, something Umbreon lacked, "we cannot be anywhere near a city."

"I just said that!"

"Wes, this is one way communications…" Espeon looked me up and down, "take your clothes off."

"yea-WHATTTTT?!?!!?!?" I probably would have had a spaz attack but Espeon quickly head butt me in the thigh, "owwww?"

"Wes?"

"WHATTTT?!"

"I want to see if its really you."

"SO YOU TELL ME TO STRIP THEN HEADBU-" I thought about what she just said, "OHHH!" I quickly jumped out of my costume and threw it into a corner. "TADA?"

"So it is you…did you lose a few brain cells or something?"

"HEY! I can hear you!"

Espeon completely ignored me and walked down the alley. I quickly ran up to her when I had a flashback.

_Wes dropped his useless water bottle onto the ground of the now cold sand. Rui who was walking in front quickly turned around._

_"Never leave your belongings around when people are after you. Most importantly don't litter."_

_Rui smiled then turned around and continued walking.  
_

"Espeon! Hold up!" I ran back to the cipher outfit and picked it up and ran back to Espeon, "never leave your belongings around when people are after you," I said with a smile.

"Hey, I think that outfit was the one making you dumb."

"Hey! Actually Rui helped me out on that one." we stopped walking and were now at the end of the alley way on an deserted area I wasn't too familiar with.

"Did Rui ever message you?"

"OH MY POKECENTER! I completely forgot about the message! It was my PDA's fault that we got caught!" I quickly took my PDA out of my jacket pocket.

"Pokecenter?" Espeon said while I looked at the message:

WHERE ARE YOU?! You think you can just leave me in my house all by myself not knowing what to do or say or think or…..WES WHERE ARE YOU?!!!

I quickly started sending a message back. I also looked at the time, 2:47am:

RUI…im really really sorry, I don't even know where I am right now, I have gotten a lot of information thanks to miror b. hopefully I will see you soon…don't worry about me im fine, hopefully your fine too! You do have Umbreon anyways, oh and make sure you don't uhhh mess up your house! Its practically brand new! Ok..uh…bye…..

I pressed send then put it back into my pocket. Espeon gave me a weird look.

"Send her a whole chapter book much? Anways, look a poke center!"

"SO! Oh, that's where I got poke center from…"

The poke center was to the left from where we were standing. It wasn't too far down so Espeon and I did a little run towards it. Once we got there we stepped in and a nurse and her chansey came up to us right away.

"Why hello, we saw you two running, is there an emergency?"

"Not really, we were just wondering where we are…"

"Are you travelers? What are you doing at this late hour?" she started to take a few steps back, "your not thugs here to steal are you…?"

"Huh..NO, of course not, don't worry about it!"

"Oh, you did come from the thug part of Phenac City…"

"THIS is Phenac?!"

"yes… it's the south eastern part, you've probably haven't been here before. Not much people decide to come here."

"Oh…I've been to Phenac numerous times, guess I haven't been bothered to come here before."

"It is quite a nice place, once you know a lot of people, and once you know your safe over here…"

"I see… do you know the quickest way to get to the main parts, like near the mall…?"

"Oh, I think that there's a lot of these villainous people out there at the moment, for your safety I advise you to stay here…"

"oh really? I guess I could… Espeon?"

"I'm ok with it…but we have to make sure we leave right away, we want to put distance."

"Yes we will leave first thing in the morning," I turned to the nurse, "sure we'll stay, but I want nobody to know we were here…"

"Hehe, telepathically speaking with your Espeon? Cute! I'll make sure the next shift nurse knows not to tell, its just a waiting room practically, sorry for the bad service…"

We walked to the waiting room and I looked in, "thank you, bad service or not at least we got something!"

"Hehe, anything to help a nice person like you! Would you like a wake up call?"

"Uhh, sure, I want one for 6am…"

"Rather early, but sure! The washrooms from here are to your left, goodnight!" the nurse walks away and closes the door.

The room had a bunch of sofas and a table with colouring books and crayons. I lay down on the sofa and put my feet on the arms, I take out the cipher outfit and then bunch of discs.

"All the answers are here."

"we should see Nett tomorrow. Once were with Rui again," Espeon said from a couch nearby.

"Mhhhh…"

"Pft,"

I slowly dropped my eyelids and drifted away to sleep.

* * *

BAM .

Hope you like the funny/idiotic side of wes :P

He cant be all serious yaknowww ! XD

And here we have the end of Wes' eventful day!

Kay sooo REVIEW please and thank you !


	10. Chapter 10: Threes A Crowd

Faalala .

No mini .

Sorry I was getting lazy D:

Anyways YAY DOUBLE DIGITS ,

THE BIG ONE OHH .

Bammm .

Lets go ,

* * *

**Chapter 10: Threes A Crowd**

**Rui's POV:**

I was walking around the block when a huge machop came over and grabbed me. I tried to escape but it just held me tight. I looked it straight in the eye, it was the one with the weird aura around it…it wasn't the usual purple shadow aura either. The machop continued to squish and squish me, I finally scream for help…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I wake up in bed and its all dark around me. I hear foot steps so I back up on the bed, and fall off. Apparently I wasn't sleeping the right way. I scream once again, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Soon I'm on the floor tangled in the blankets, sweaty, and in tears when the door bursts open and a light comes in.

"RUI! RUI! ARE YOU OK?!"

"W-W-Wes…"

"Its me Justy, what happened?!"

I refocus my vision and look into Justy's eyes, I look behind him and there's a whole bunch of Pokemon staring at me.

"I-I-I uh.." embarrassed with myself I feel my cheeks start to burn up, "..nightmare.." I end up muttering.

"Ooooooh….uhhh…"

"What time is it?"

"Too early for you to be screaming like you've just been raped!"

"sorry…"

"Oh hey! I never meant that to hurt your feelings! Sorry!"

I sigh, "I guess I'm fine now…" all the Pokemon start to exit out the door except for Umbreon and Jumpluff. Soon my PDA rings.

**BADADADADADAAAAAAAABUDUMM**

Justy and I both look over to the side desk it was sitting on. I try to get up and it didn't work to well. I end up falling into Justy's arms.

"…..uhhh SORRY! My bad…!" I start to feel my cheeks burn up again.

"Rui, take it easy, nobody's going to kill you! Now go get some sleep you really need it!"

Justy helps me out of the blankets and starts to walk out the door. He quickly closes it leaving the lights on. Wow I thought to myself, "Awkward…."

"UmmmmBree!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Justy comes rushing into the room, "RUI?!"

I point to Umbreon and he rolls his eyes and leaves the room. I get back into bed while Umbreon and Jumpluff made their selves comfortable on the bed as well, without scaring me this time.

* * *

**Wes POV:**

**Knockknockknock**

"Its 6am mister, you requested for an alarm!"

I slowly open up my eyes then start to stretch out my legs, I look over at Espeon who was now awake. "thanks nurse!" I yell through the door.

I get up off the sofa, "come on Espeon lets get going, remember, distance?"

"Wes, don't try to act smart with me, would you like a reminder of what happened last night?!"

"SHUTUP!" I said with a smirk.

We both walk out the door making sure we had everything we brought. We thanked the nurse after getting directions and started walking towards Rui's apartment.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I rub the sleep off of my eyes and look at the bed to see Umbreon and Jumpluff missing. I walk out the door and hear noises coming from the kitchen. I slowly make my way there and find Justy and a nosepass making some breakfast. Justy turns around and finds me standing there like a dead body.

"Hey Rui! Morning! Did we wake you up?!"

"Oh no, mhhh, what are you two cooking?!"

"POFFINS! You gotta try them! I got the recipe from some website on the net!"

"Haha, kayy, where'd everyone else go?"

"There all in the pool"

I quickly look out the huge window leading to the backyard, "I don't see anyone…"

"I have an indoor one as well…"

"JUSTY! That's it! I think I might consider moving in with you!"

"Haha, oh the poffins are done, would you mind calling everyone? Turn this corner and go down the stairs, you wont be lost after that!"

"This place is huge, I probably will get lost too!" I quickly wink at Justy then follow his directions.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I knocked on the door once again.

**KNOCKKNOCK**

"Rui! Its Wes! Open up!"

No reply. I look over at Espeon and shrug.

"Wes, you have lost your brain. USE YOUR PDA!"

"Oh right!" I start to message Rui:

Hey Rui… soooo you didn't really reply to my other message…and your not at your house…WHERE ARE YOU?!

I press send then put it back into my pocket.

"What now?!"

"Why don't we try eating food for once!"

"Ughhh," I groaned.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"JUSTY! These are simply amazing!" I started to say in between bites.

"Uh yeah…but I think there only for Pokemon…"

"WHATTT?!" I took another bite then shrugged. I thought about what happened last night and remembered that my PDA rang! "one sec! Be right back!" I ran up the stairs into the room I slept in. I quickly opened up my PDA and checked my messages. Wes had sent me 2! I run down the stairs.

"Justy! Wes is looking for me, lets go find him!"

"Suree, where is he?"

"He says he's at my house…"

"Tell him to come over! Its not going to be that far a walk, plus its daylight he can take the shortcuts!"

"Roger that!"

"Huhh Roger?"

"Never mind Justy," I rolled my eyes then started to message Wes.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"Espeon, pick one! The minibites or kibblekobblers!"

"Who names these treats anyways," Espeon rolled her eyes, "get me the minibites, and what are you eating?"

"Uhhhh I'll get a drink or something, not really hungry…"

"Nothing new there."

"HEY! I've never had an appetite before its not my fault!!!"

I turned around to find half the store looking at me. A lady that worked at the shop we were in walked over to me.

"Do you need to visit the poke center?"

I give Espeon a dirty look then turn to face her again, "sorry," I pointed to Espeon, "her fault!"

The lady looked at Espeon and rolled her eyes. She quietly went back to work.

"Look what you caused!" I whispered down at Espeon's level.

"I'm not the one talking to nothing."

"B-b-but you're a Pokemon!"

"Buy the food and lets go psycho."

"HEY!!"

Once again everybody looks in my direction.

**BADABADINGGG**

"Excuse me mister but I think we will need you to leave."

"No! But, I, its not…"

The lady pointed to the door. Espeon and I walked out of the store empty handed.

"Look at the bright side, you don't get to eat anything anymore!"

"Wes, your PDA rang, just check it."

"OH YEAH! It was probably Rui!"

I looked over at Espeon and she was smirking, "WHAT?"

"Just check the PDA."

I opened up my PDA, and it was a message from Rui. It was giving me some directions to Justy's house. I looked over at Espeon.

"She's at Justy's house…"

"The pre-gym leader?"

"Yes…"

"Sooo are we going there or not?"

"YES WE ARE GOING THERE AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT RUI'S DOING OVER THERE!!!!!"

"Wes, calm down. Its not like you told her anyways!"

"Hey! Its all because of Venus!"

I turned and started to walk towards Justy's house. Still trying to calm myself down.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"Soooooo, Wes is going to be here any second now, he will probably have some information about the Ciphers…"

"Hmm… I never knew they were still out there, what happened to the police?"

"I would like to know that too…"

**DINGDONG**

I got up off my seat, "Wes is here!" I ran for the door with Justy behind. I quickly opened up the door and sure enough Wes and Espeon were right there. I threw myself into Wes.

"WES! Your alright! And you look completely unharmed too!"

"Mhmmmm…."

"Wes are you alright?"

"Yup, fine, perfectly fine."

Justy appeared at the door, "hey Wes! Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah same…"

Justy and I gave each other a whats-wrong-with-his-attitude look. Justy started walking backwards allowing Wes and Espeon some room to come in. Wes walked right in, and to my surprise he wasn't awing over the house like how I was.

"uh…lets go to the living room, shall we?"

"Sure…" I said as it appeared Wes wasn't in the mood to talk. We walked towards the room in silence and we all took a seat on our own couch. Espeon sat on the floor still looking around.

"So, what happened Wes?" I asked.

"Stuff, what happened with you, and where's Umbreon?"

"Oh, he's downstairs with my Pokemon, there in the pool."

"Oh…Rui, why are you here?"

I was speechless at how Wes worded that sentence, Wes still didn't even seem to care. I looked over at Justy and he was still as confused as me.

"Wes, what's wrong?!"

"Nutin…"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THAT!?" I stood up starting to lose my patience.

"OK WELL SORRY IF YOU FIND IT RUDE, BUT I THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE FRIENDS, AND YET YOUR HIDING THIS FROM ME?!" Wes was now standing up as well.

"HIDING WHAT?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FULL ON DITCHED ME YESTERDAY!"

"THIS RELATIONSHIP WITH JUSTY, YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY GETTING MARRIED FOR ALL I KNOW!"

I looked at Wes in shock. From the corner of my eye I saw Justy not knowing what to say, but he still ended up speaking.

"Wes, Rui and I are just friends…nothing happened! You should be happy that I let her stay here for who knows what rapists she would have stumbled across again!" Justy said this in a calm voice. Just as he finished all the Pokemon ran into the room. Umbreon seeing Espeon ran right up to her.

"Yeah so your probably one of the rapists too! Who knows what happened in this house last night!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words left my mouth. Jumpluff quietly made her way to my arms and I held onto her.

"Jumpluff…?"

"OH GREAT, Justy you already gave Rui a Pokemon present?!"

I looked up at Wes and tears were starting to fill my eyes. Jumpluff looked at Wes not knowing how this was coming out of Wes' mouth. I closed my eyes still holding Jumpluff to my chest then ran out the door. I ran down the street without turning back.

* * *

OMG!

you'll find out why wes had a spaz attack soon :P

It was TOTALLY uncalled for!

And you know what ive been noticing?

These chapters keep getting longer and longer!!!

oh this is the first time i added two pov's in one chapter :P thought you would like to know xDD

Anwaysss … hopefully this story wont have 50 chapters O.o

Reviewww !


	11. Chapter 11: An Angry Face

Not much to say … xD ,

Except how dumfounded everyone is for forgetting about miror b and the discs -.-

Goshh ,

Drama much?!

oh and i havent done one of these in a while....

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters, or places, .**

Kay so heres the story ! :

* * *

**Chapter 11: An Angry Face**

**Justy's POV:**

I silently watched as Rui ran out the door and Wes stood there not knowing what to do. What had gone through Wes' head to think of something like that?! I calmed myself down, so that this wouldn't have to get physical. Wes sat back down on the sofa, his eyes lost in his thoughts. He slowly placed his head in his hands. I took out 5 poke balls (nosepass doesn't really stay in his poke ball) and called back my Pokemon.

"Great job Wes," I said as I sat back down on the sofa.

Umbreon and Espeon looked concern too. They sat next to Wes trying to comfort him. I studied both of the Pokemon's faces and they looked at me with confusion.

Wes, still with his head in his hands, spoke, "…s-s-sorry…"

"Wes, do you not know what you've just done?! You come to my house, start having some anger management at Rui, for no freakin reason and you expect me to take a little sorry?!"

"I-I d-don't know anymore…"

"…huh?"

"The only reason I let myself come out in the open where Ein and his little pesks could find me again was just to see Rui again…"

I slowly thought about that sentence, "wait…you love Rui don't you?"

Wes nodded, sitting back on the sofa staring up at the ceiling, "I wanted to tell her…"

"Pft, so you think having a spaz attack is the way to go?"

"I…I really don't know where that came from…"

I got up from my seat and put a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry, you can have Rui, I swear on my Pokemon I think of her as only a friend."

He looked at me and stood up, a small smile coming to his face.

"Oh, before you get really happy, you better find Rui first to make sure she's ok…"

"Right…but I don't know where she would go…"

"Hmm, follow me."

I slowly walked along side nosepass to my garage. Wes and his Pokemon quickly followed from behind. I opened up the door and walked in. I looked over at Wes and smiled, "hey pick one."

"Oh my Celebi…you cant be serious…"

I smiled. I had about 15 different motorbikes in there, what can I say? I'm a big spender, "hey what happened to that ol' bike of yours?"

"Long story short, when I beat Evice, all the girls wanted me…so I had to find a new ride since I was the only one in this region with one like it."

"Pft, anyways, lets get going," I climbed onto a bike and opened up the garage door. Wes got onto one with a little seating place for his Umbreon and Espeon.

"Where are we going first?"

"Maybe to her house? You know her better, where would she go?"

"hmm…probably to a park, she would take a nice quiet stroll…"

"Does she know the parks around here?"

"Doubt it, she would probably go to the main one, you know, the one in the middle…uhhh whats it called?"

I looked at Wes with a confused look.

"Oh yeah! The park near the grand hotel! Good job Espeon," he slowly rubbed the top of Espeon's head.

"Hey, you can talk telepathically?!"

"Yup, but only to me though, and only Espeon can."

"Oh cool! My nosepass could never do something like that, right nosepass?"

"NOOOOOSEEE!" Nosepass hit me in the head, as he was sitting behind me.

"Owww! Anyways, lets get going Wes, she couldn't have gotten that far!"

"Right lets go!"

We got off to a start and to my surprise Wes wasn't so bad at driving. I thought about him and Rui, they would in fact make a good couple. We were driving silently side by side so I started up conversation.

"So Wes, how're you telling Rui?"

Wes shot me a glare, "can you just fucking give me some time to think?!"

Shocked by his response, I didn't answer. I just kept driving towards the park.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I ran and ran towards no where. I didn't even know where to go. Tears kept falling from my face so it stopped me from seeing clearly. I stopped running to wipe my eyes. Jumpluff was just drifting in front of my face patting me on the head with one of her puffs. I slowly smiled and looked around. We were deep in an alley.

"Shoot."

Jumpluff sat on top of my head, "j-j-jumppplufff…"

I patted Jumpluff on the head this time to make sure she was feeling fine, "don't worry everything will be alright…"

"JUMPLUFF!"

Jumpluff jumped into my hands and pointed behind me, I quickly turned around to see a big muscular guy come towards me with a sac in his hand. He was masked so I couldn't make out his face. He was also with two houndooms.

"Just be quiet lil' lady and nobody will get hurt." He slowly crept closer and closer.

I turned around and started to run the opposite direction of where I cam from. I ran as fast as I could clutching Jumpluff to my chest. But apparently I wasn't running fast enough as the two houndooms caught up to me and tripped me. I tried to get up but then that masked guy hit me with some kind of block, so I ended up blacking out.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

We finally got to the park. I read the no vehicles sign so I got up off of the bike. I looked over a Justy who hadn't said a word in like forever.

"Whatsa matter?"

Justy who was just getting off his bike looked over at me, "well…it seemed like you weren't in a good mood for talking…?"

I looked down at Espeon and Umbreon.

"Wes…you did scare Justy with a response like that…what's wrong with you…?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!" I started losing my patience with everyone, they were all bothering me asking me all these stupid questions, "THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, ITS YOU STUPID POKEMON AND YOU, JUSTY! CAN YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW?!"

I walked off not caring what they thought.

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

I watched as Wes stormed off. What asshole did he think he is to say something like that to me or his Pokemon?! I looked down at Espeon and Umbreon while Nosepass made his way to stand next to them too.

"Whats wrong with Wes? Is it his time of month or something?!"

Espeon put her head down and sadness was brought to her face. Umbreon slowly put his paw on her neck, stroking her. I looked at Nosepass who was watching something behind me. I turned around to see another nosepass with a girl trainer. Pft, typical Nosepass. I ignored his loving stare and got down to Espeon's level, I started stroking her head.

"Hey, there's something wrong with Wes, and don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong!"

Espeon got up with a little more confident. Espeon and Umbreon both smiled. I got up as well and looked in the direction where Wes went off too. Hopefully we could find out what was bothering him because I highly doubt its just about Rui…

* * *

Yay I am DONE! ,

I know I said you would find out why wes spazed but not yet I guess xD,

You will have to wait and see ;)

So until then …. REVIEW :D !!


	12. Chapter 12: What The Eyes Can See :MINI:

Kay , I have nothing to say for once xD ,

Carry on ! ,

[ wait not really … but theres a mini in this -.- , NOW carry on ;) ]

* * *

**MINI: the little eevee**

**Espeon's POV:**

I watched as Umbreon got hit by the granbull. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed the little Eevee's neck and tossed him on my back. I used psybeam to charge at the granbull and they both went flying to the wall. I ran up to Umbreon but he was already knocked out. I turned around and the machoke was still at it. Noctowl seemed like he was in control. As I looked closer at the Noctowl, he seemed to be familiar…I was right as it was Wes' , that must mean Wes was nearby.

Nobody really seemed to care about me so I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I sensed Wes was within telepathic talking reach so I tried my best to send some signals to him.

"WES! Help us! Umbreon is damaged and there are Pokemon attacking us…I am in an old building, if you listen closely you can probably hear attacks. Please help us!!"

I watched in silence as the machoke and noctowl still went on. I turned to Umbreon and started nudging him. Eevee got off of my back and started to nudge Umbreon as well, but he was knocked out cold. After a few minutes I heard something,

"ESPEON, UMBREON?"

I quickly got up and looked at the door, "ESPYESPY-EONNNNN," I must have yelled loudly because the machoke stopped fighting and turned to me. Noctowl stopped as well and as he was about to attack machoke, he missed as the machoke was now heading for me. I quickly grabbed Eevee and stood as a shield in front of Umbreon and Eevee. The machoke must have hit me with a hard punch because I fell right back on top of the two Pokemon. The last thing I see is Wes bursting through the door.

* * *

**Chapter 12: What The Eyes Can See**

**Rui's POV:**

I slowly open up my eyes and I find myself enclosed in a bag like thing. I shuffled around looking for Jumpluff and surprisingly she was right next to me, probably knocked out as well. I sat up right still in the bag and I started to rip the bag. The bag ripped easily and I climbed out to find myself in someone's bedroom. I quickly grabbed Jumpluff and shook her a bit. She woke up and gave me a hug.

"Where are we?" I asked Jumpluff.

"Jump-a-luff," I was guessing she said 'I don't know'.

"Ok," I turned around and there was a huge window behind me. I ran over to the window and looked out, it was very close to the ground, "I think we found our way out!"

As soon as I opened up the window a machoke burst through the door. I looked at his blue aura, it was the machoke from the other night! I quickly jumped out the window and started to run as far away from the house as possible. The machoke didn't seem to be following us so after a few minutes of running I slowed down. I looked around to see where we were and it seemed like a huge park. I thought for a moment, I think I could really use this stroll.

"Jumpluff? You ok?"

"Juuuuump luff!"

"Good! Now when you saw that machoke, did you see anything strange about it?" I looked at Jumpluff and she just nodded her head no, "strange…"

We continued walking through the park when I saw a nosepass, and right next to it was Justy! I started to run while Jumpluff clutched to my spoink tail. When I was within hearing reach I called out his name, "JUSTY!" I ran right into his arms.

"RUI!? Where did you come from!?"

I looked up at him while still in the hug, "some evil guy knocked me out and left me in a bedroom, luckily we escaped!" I looked around and spotted Espeon and Umbreon, "where's Wes…?" I frowned thinking of what he said to me.

Justy hugged me tighter, "don't worry, we talked it out, its uhhh, not his fault," he smiled.

"I still wanna talk to him…"

"Uhh well, he's uhh, having some problems right now…"

I got out of the hug, "what do you mean problems?"

"He was swearing and spazzing and…he called his Pokemon stupid…"

"WHAT? Wes did that?!" I looked over at Espeon who silently nodded, "why would he say something like that?!"

"I don't know, but I think something's really wrong with him, he just stormed off and were trying to locate him."

"…lets find him…I guess"

"Yeah…he'll probably be happy when he sees you!"

I felt my cheeks get red, "really…?"

"mhhm!"

We started to walk towards the pond and sure enough Wes was there throwing rocks into the pond. Justy called Wes, "WES! Over here…!"

I could tell from the hesitation that Justy didn't really want Wes over here. He turned around and looked at us. He quickly got up when his eyes landed on me.

"Rui!?"

"…yup?"

Wes was now standing in front of me, "I-uh-I'm sorry…"

I looked at his golden eyes, "you should say sorry to someone else…"

"What?"

"Your very own Pokemon? How could you say such a thing to them?!"

Wes looked at me then Justy, then back again at me, "Rui, I, I don't know what happened there…"

"Yah ok Wes, you just lost your mind for a few minutes." I tried to sound really sarcastic.

"No, its just that…I don't even know, my anger feels so…I don't know…"

"So what do you know?!"

"…I didn't want to say that, its like something's controlling me…"

"Wes, its not like somebody put something into your brain! Your you and you picked those words out, all by your self."

"Rui its not me!"

"THEN WHO IS IT?"

"Uhm guys, people are staring… quiet down?" Justy said quietly, trying to calm us.

"Its…not me…"

I stood there staring into his eyes, he was staring back until he looked down at his feet, "aww shit, what the hell is wrong with me?!" Wes said not really talking to anybody.

Wes got down and started holding his feet. I stared at him in confusion until my eyes landed on his feet, they had that blue aura…

"WES!" I yelled getting down on my knees, "what happened to your feet?!"

"They're just bothering me, why what happened?"

Justy got down as well, "whats wrong with his feet?"

"They have that strange blue aura I saw on that tough machoke! The same machoke I saw a few minutes ago! We have to get him to your house Justy!"

"Ok, hurry lets go!"

"Wait! I can't walk, my feet?"

"Uhhh, here, jump on my back!" Justy turned his back towards Wes, and Wes got on without complaining.

All three of us ran, well me and Justy, while the Pokemon followed behind us. We got to the bikes and Justy sat Wes down on a bike, "Rui, you can drive right?"

"NO!"

"So now how do we get home?!" Wes said from the bike.

"Uhhh, here," Justy threw me one side of a rope, "tie it to the front of your bike, all you do is keep your balance!"

"o-o-o k…"

I did as I was told and Justy returned his Nosepass, Umbreon and Espeon got on the little side part of the bike and Jumpluff sat with them. We started to drive and I had no problem. After a few minutes we arrived at Justy's house, he quickly took Wes and brought him through the garage to the basement. I helped all the Pokemon out and followed Justy. He walked into a room in his basement which was like a lab with a few computers and lab benches. He placed Wes on a chair.

"Now what's that blue aura?" Justy asked me.

"I-I don't know…"

"Wait, if only Rui can see it, maybe its like the shadow Pokemon aura!"

"But Wes, your not a shadow Pokemon…and aren't they long gone from Orre?" Justy asked.

"Maybe…it's the thing Ein has been doing?" I looked at Wes who started shuffling in his jacket.

"Here, I cant believe I completely forgot about these, these are the discs Miror B. and I found, put them into a computer."

"Ok," Justy grabbed the discs and looked over them as the computer started up, "theres discs 1, 4, 5, and 6 here…"

"Oh well, at least I snatched enough."

I sat on a chair and looked at the computer screen, I looked over at Wes who was now groaning.

"Wes, whats wrong?"

I jumped out of my seat and sat below Wes, "lets take your shoes off…Justy just look at the discs right now…"

Wes looked at me, "thanks Rui…"

I finished undoing the laces and looked up at him, "don't thank me yet," I slipped off his shoe then crumpled my nose as I took of his sock, "Oh my Celebi…!" I stood up and looked at Wes who was now staring at his foot.

"My FOOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!"

Justy looked over and backed away in horror as well, "IS THAT EVEN YOUR FOOT?!"

* * *

Yaaay ,

Cliffy eh ? ;]

What happened to wes' feet ?

Whats in the discs ?

Why isn't wes having anger management anymore -.- ?

Oooh and what happened in the mini?

Stayyy tuned for the most intense chapter yet!

-.- just ignore me xD


	13. Chapter 13: The Discs :MINI:

OMG ! ,

Pokemon platinum is coming out soon ! ,

Yayyy JOY !

(: ,

So heres the story ,

Mini included ;]

* * *

**MINI: Eevee**

**Umbreon's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes to find a bright light in my face. I get up and shake about. There are voices,

"He's awake!"

I turn around and a blissey is watching over me.

"Uh-Umbree?" (Pokemon Center?)

"Bliss bliss-sey-sey blissey" (You were badly injured)

"Umbree-on" (I feel fine now)

"Blissey-bliss" (I'll tell the nurse)

The blissey walked out of the room. I was in a bed with no windows in sight, I didn't like this Pokemon center… I lay back down and watched the door, soon enough Wes came bursting in,

"UMBREON!"

"UMBREE!"

Wes ran up to me and hugged me, once he let go he patted me on the head, "you're a lot more tougher than Espeon… she's still recovering…"

My eyes were wide with shock. I just had a flashback of what happened right before I ended up here. The eevee…

"Umbree, Umbree-on,"(that other Pokemon…) I got up and sat at Wes' feet.

"Espeon's going to be fine, don't worry!"

I shook my head no, "Umbree…UM! Eevee, eevee?" (No that uhh..OH! Eevee, the eevee?)

"Oh…the eevee, its fine, I think it's a boy…anyways who is he?!"

"Um-bree-on"(I dunno)

"Hmm, he was too scared to come with me but he was fine to stay with Noctowl…"

"Umbree, Noctowl, bree?" (Is Noctowl doing good?)

"Noctowl's stronger than we think, man he put up a good fight! Want to see him?"

I nodded my head yes and we both walked out the door. I followed Wes towards a waiting room. In the room sat Noctowl on a chair, with the eevee under his wing.

"Umbreon, stay here, I'll be in the room with Espeon if you need me."

I nodded and turned to Noctowl, "Umbree-on?" (Whose he?)

"Noc noc noctow" (Not sure, wont say anything.)

I turned to the eevee, "UM UM UMBREE BREE ON?!" (WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!)

The eevee quivered in Noctowls wing, he hid his face in side Noctowl. Noctowl looked at me, "nocnoctowl" (don't be so rude)

I growled then put my head down in my paws. I watched as Noctowl comforted the little eevee. I rolled my eyes and watched the door Wes disappeared into. About ten minutes pasted and Wes came storming into the room with Espeon behind him,

"Guys look! Espeon's fine!" a blissey walked into the room behind Wes following Nurse Joy.

"Ok, now Wes, these two shouldn't do too much battling right now, wait a few days and they should be fine, you may leave here when you want to."

"Ok, got it, I think we might need to clear some things up right now though, we might be here a while…"

"That's fine, if you need anybody just go to the front counter," with that, the nurse and blissey left the room.

Wes turned to look at all of us, I got up and ran towards Espeon and started to cuddle with her.

"Guys! Stop with the mushy stuff!" Wes sat down on a chair and sat forward with his arms on his legs, "now Espeon, you have a lot of explaining too do…"

Espeon left my grip and looked at Wes apologetic. I could sense they were talking telepathically. When Espeon was done Wes nodded, "so you just wanted to be nice?"

"Espy." (mhhhh)

"So… whose the eevee?"

"Espy espy Espeon es Espeon…" (I heard a cry from the house)

"UMBREE UM UM BREEON!?" (SO YOU WERENT PREGNANT!?)

Every stared at me, Wes must have been able to hear Espeon's thoughts so he understood me as well, "Umbree?" (Whaaaat?)

"ESPY ESPEON!?" (HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT!?)

"Wait wait wait! I read some where that Pokemon eggs just appear out of no where…"

"Noc, Noctowl…" (Wes, shutup…)

"Sorry, anyways, Espeon you just found eevee and started to protect…him?"

"Espy, es es espy espyy-on" (Yes, I didn't want to just leave him) Espeon looked around, "Espyy-oon?" (Where is he?)

Noctowl opened up his wing and the little eevee ran towards Espeon, he started hiding in her fur.

"Ok…so Espeon found an eevee, and now we have a new member to the clan!"

"Espy!" (Yup!)

"C'mere Eevee, I wont bite!"

"Umbree umbree-on" (but he might) I muttered.

"Whazzat Umbreon?"

"Umbree" (nothing)

'Eevee' made his way towards Wes and Wes carried him in his arms, "good Eevee, but I think I need to catch you the old fashioned way," Wes took out a poke ball, "be happy I had a spare, Eevee, all you have to do is stay still down there ok?"

"Eevee…" (alrighty…)

"GO!" Wes threw the ball at the Eevee and Eevee turned into a red shadow before disappearing into the ball, it shook a few times before bouncing back into Wes' hands, "feels good to catch a real Pokemon without snagging!" Wes placed the ball back on his belt.

"Espy esp-esp-eon?" (He's not coming out anymore?)

"I don't want to look like a pokesitter, now who else wants to go in?"

"Noctowl!"

Wes took another poke ball from his belt, "Noctowl return." Noctowl mimicked what just happened to the Eevee, minus the shaking.

"Ok guys, you cant do any battling so now what?"

"UMBREEEE!" (FOOOD!)

"Pft, Umbreon."

The three of us walked out the door, hopefully it would only be us three and we wouldn't need a fourth member. I was going to need to do something with that Eevee…

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Discs**

**Wes' POV:**

"AAAAAGGHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FEET?!?!?!" I yelled not caring who would hear, my feet weren't even human anymore. My eyes were locked onto my feet, everyone else in the room was probably staring as well. I think Justy and Rui even took a few steps back. Umbreon and Espeon appeared at my side in an instant, at least I had someone that wasn't scared of my feet. I couldn't really say that about myself though. Suddenly Espeon entered my head,

"Umbreon says those feet look familiar…"

"FAMILIAR?! THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE MY FEET!"

"Wes…I-I think you just need to calm down…" Rui said trying to calm me. But it was happening again, I could feel my anger rising. I quickly put my head in my hands.

"Wes…? Are you ok?" I could tell it was Rui's voice, but it sounded like she was fading.

I looked Rui in her eyes and burst with anger, "NO RUI IM NOT OK, MY FEET ARENT EVEN, EVEN, I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Rui looked at me in shock but her eyes didn't stare at mine for long, she quickly looked down at my feet. I sat back trying to relax myself.

"Wes…the aura, when your angry it turns orange…" Rui turned towards Justy, "keep looking into the files, I think we might have a big problem…"

"Okay…" Justy must have said.

"Umbreon, what does my feet look like?" I said in a more calm voice. I looked down at Umbreon.

"Ummm…." Umbreon thought for a second, then his face lit up, "UMBREEBREEON!"

I looked at Espeon for an answer, "he says it's a Pokemon's feet…" Umbreon said something else to Espeon, "he says its…the feet of vaporeon…"

"VAPOREON?!"

Rui and Justy turned away from the computer screen, they both asked in unison, "vaporeon feet?!"

"T-that's what Espeon says…b-but how, when, WHY?!"

"Wait, Wes, c'mere to the computer, I think this might say something," Justy made room for me to see the screen. I read the passage out loud:

"File 1:

Day 1:

I Ein have just found out something more extraordinary than that shadow Pokemon shit load, I have found a way to create Pokemon out of humans.

Day 2:

I have kept this secret away from everybody else, nobody has to know about this right now, I do have a problem though, nobody seems to want to be my little ratata and let me test this out on them, when I find somebody I will continue to write.

Day 18:

Week after week I couldn't find anything, now I have found this macho man, he says he would like to help me out. His own friend is here to monitor and see if anything goes wrong. Tomorrow I will start the Pokemon changing process.

Day 19:

I have inserted a needle of liquid into this man. I do not know what kind of Pokemon he will turn into, I think it all depends on this mans features as well. I will look into this.

Day 20:

The man is now asleep, his friend says this is not normal. I have made these new glasses that will help me see this strange aura around the man, it is much like the shadow Pokemon aura's, hopefully that meddling girl will not be able to see it this time. Once the glasses are on I could see from the spot I injected the needle into, his arm is all surrounded by this blue aura, and his skin seems to have turned gray. I will continue the rest in my other diaries."

I looked at Justy and Rui in shock, "I-I'm a-a Pokemon?!"

"Afraid so…" Justy said, "but who is this Ein? Is he the scientist kind of guy?"

"Yes, he was one of the cipher admins, I think…" Rui said not really sure.

I blocked out the conversation the two were having. I was just staring into space thinking the same thing, I'm a Pokemon… wait, Ein said he didn't know what Pokemon they would turn into, so why must I be turning into a vaporeon? I quickly looked at Justy, and he looked at me,

"Where are the other discs?"

"Right here," he waved them in the air then unloaded the first disc, "but this is the fourth one, so your missing a few…"

"Just put it in and see what it is…" I looked over at Rui who was now staring at my legs, "Rui…?"

"Wes… the aura, its spreading onto your legs!"

I quickly pulled up the bottoms of my pants, "shittttt…"

"Ok, the fourth disc, who shall read it this time?"

"I'll read it," I offered,

"File 4: Effects and Powers," I stopped when I read the title, Justy looked over at me,

"Whats wrong?"

"Lets find the curing file."

"Oh, good idea," Justy started loading the fifth disc in, "ok got it."

"File 5: A Cure?

Even though I have made this, I decided to come up with a cure for this, not only is it safely kept away, but I'm not even sure if it might work. The now machop is doing fine and I don't think he really wants to give it all up. If I disagree with what he says he can kill me in a few seconds. I am proud of this, but I am also ashamed that I do not have control. I do not think I will be trying to give myself this potion in the future, I am still trying to find out some of the most intelligent creatures, because I am very intelligent myself, so I am looking for possibilities."

"There's nothing…" Rui said with disappointment.

"So now what? I'm going to be a vaporeon?! GREAT!" I tried to emphasize the sarcasm.

"Wes, hold on, how did you get this injected into your body though?!"

I thought about that question for a while, I wasn't quite sure of the answer though, "I don't know…"

"Hey guys look," Rui pointed to the computer screen, "that machop that I saw, he must be Ein's assistant…"

"Wait! That machop part of that gang?!" Justy asked.

"Yes…please don't tell me were going to find them…"

"Wes? What do you suppose we do?"

I was still thinking of the question Justy asked me earlier, when did my feet start to hurt? I thought back and remembered that when we stayed in the poke center they weren't feeling too good…

"THE MUK!" I yelled, Espeon looked over at me, "Espeon, when we just escaped the lab! That's when my feet started to bother me, but I thought it was just some grimer and muk…"

"We might want to go there and examine that stuff…" Espeon telepathically said.

"Right," I looked over at Justy and Rui, "I think we need to examine that stuff we stepped in…"

"Where did you come from?" Justy asked as he got up off his chair.

"Its in Phenac, a place not much people go to, I think I know the way…"

Justy offered me a hand, "can you walk?"

I took his hand and tried to get up, I succeeded but I had the need to walk on fours. I looked at Rui, "do you have some water? I'm thirsty…"

"Uhhh-"

I didn't let Rui answer, I sprinted out the room and followed a familiar smell. When I got to the indoor pool, without thinking, I jumped in.

* * *

Duhduhduhhnnnn,

These chapters are actually shorter in word count, theres just a lot of talking .

Ok so ,

WES IS A VAPOREON ?

Truthfully, I really don't know why I picked that specific eeveelution xD ,

Ok , so review !


	14. Chapter 14: The Water Pokemon

Yay I got Pokemon platinum !

So that's why I havent written in a while . .

Oh and pray I get a dsi as well ;)

….that will actually keep me away from this story !

Gaaaah ,

Well , heres one for now !

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Water Pokemon**

**Rui's POV:**

Wes dashed out the room. I glanced at Justy then we both headed for the direction he ran in, Umbreon and Espeon, one step ahead of us. When we got to the indoor pool room Wes was in the pool, well to me it looked like a blue ditto. I screamed in horror when I saw a magikarp like tail appear from the water,

"AAAHHH…WES?!"

Justy ran over and bear hugged me, "Rui, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! HOW DO I- mphph," Justy pushed my head up against his chest so he wouldn't have to listen to me.

"Calm down, then we can talk," from what I felt, Justy turned his head, "Umbreon, Espeon, talk to Wes?"

"Espy"

"Umbree"

"Juffteeh?"

Justy let go of me, "don't look at Wes right now, look at me."

I did as I was told and looked into his eyes, "don't tell me he's a Pokemon…" tears started to form in my eyes.

Justy had a worried expression on his face, "hey don't cry, we'll do something about it, now lets see him," Justy grabbed my arm, and he practically had to drag me to the edge of the pool.

Umbreon and Espeon were all calling out to Vapo- Wes…and Wes, who was now out of the water, was a full Vaporeon. I swivelled out of Justy's grip on my hand and ran towards Wes. I got down on my knees and hugged him while tears fell from my eyes. I watched as the blue aura slowly started getting smaller. I opened my eyes wide with shock, but the aura just stayed. Justy walked up to me and took me away from Wes. We all sat in a circular formation, nobody saying a word.

Justy finally spoke up, "ok, now what?" Justy was looking at Wes.

"How about putting on a brighter mood?" my head was facing downwards but when I heard…Wes' voice my head flicked up staring right in his…golden eyes.

"WES?!" Justy and I said in unison, I recovered faster from the shock, "How can you talk?! And your eyes, their not normal…"

"Hey, be thankful Ein didn't find out too much about this new…DISEASE."

"Wes…don't you feel weird there buddy? Like…you're a talking Pokemon!"

"Kinda weird, and, hey shut it Espeon! Oh, yeah but its not that fun being a Pokemon, can we please get a move on?"

I zoned out while Justy and Wes had a talk. I thought about Wes' golden eyes still there, that blue aura, the orange aura, that strange stronger machamp…we really needed some answers. It was silent again, I was about to speak when Wes interrupted,

"YES! Guys, Espeon just came up with a great idea!"

"…Wes, you are aware you're a Pokemon and your having fun with it right?" Justy asked a little confused.

"Yes but Espeon just asked for a Pokemon battle! And I'm still Wes, the person that never puts down a Pokemon battle!"

"Wes…your still, your idiot self," I mumbled the last part and watched as he got up along with the other eeveelutions.

"Justy, you judge k?"

"Wes, are you sure you want to have a battle? You, y'know, just turned into a Pokemon…"

"Yah so!?"

Justy sighed, "Two against one?"

"I'm feeling strong right now, why not? Oh, and were using the pool, just to give me a little advantage."

"Espy!"

"Umbree…"

I sat crossed legged on the ground with my chin in my hand. I watched Wes as he still acted a little off Wes like. Justy stood at end of the middle part of the pool with both hands raised up.

"Uh…battle?" Justy waved his hands down.

"Espy."

Wes grinned, "fine."

Wes jumped into the pool and started swimming around. Umbreon and Espeon stood still at the other end of the pool waiting for him to come out. I got up to get a better look. Wes was standing at the bottom of the pool not getting ready to move. I think I heard Umbreon sigh then run along the length of the pool. Umbreon looked down then back at Espeon. Espeon nodded and Umbreon jumped into the pool about to bite Wes, when all of a sudden Wes vanished. Espeon closed her eyes then sent out a rainbow coloured ray to the where Wes was standing. Some water splashed about but nothing happened. Then I noticed a random puddle right next to my foot. Out of no where Wes emerged from it and nudged my calf,

"What the-"

"RUI MOVE!"

I dove for the ground and Espeon sent out another rainbow coloured hit at Wes. Wes seemed to not get hit at all he looked straight at Espeon and seemed to give an evil grin. I noticed the aura still around him, didn't really change so I wasn't too worried.

Wes charged for Espeon even though she was standing on the other side of the pool. Wes ran right on the water, walking on water, something I never saw before. Wes ran straight for Espeon and at the last minute, jumped and shot some kind of water attack at her. Espeon, with her great speed, moved away quickly and jumped into the water. I glanced around the room looking for Umbreon, he must still be in the pool… Espeon jumped out of the water, then back in, creating some waves. Wes, who wasn't to sure what Espeon was doing, tried to hit her with bubble beam. Espeon dove into the water and the bubble beam disappeared into the water. Wes decided to jump in as well, but before he knew it, Umbreon popped out from behind him and bit him on the tail. Umbreon kept his grip and fell to the ground with Wes. From there all I saw was Espeon jump out and tackle Wes along with Umbreon. I couldn't see Wes behind Umbreon and Espeon, but after a few seconds of tackling Wes got up and sent them both flying into the pool. Wes looked like he just came out from a poke center, looking all strong and such. He jumped into the pool and that's when I ran up next to Justy.

"I have this bad fee-"

"I have the same feeling…"

Wes tackled them some more while Espeon and Umbreon tried to come up for some air, "Rui, get Wes' poke balls from his clothes…"

I looked at the seriousness in Justy's face and ran towards the corner with Wes' clothes.

"Rui! Don't ru-" I must have done a swift turning action of some sort because next thing I know, I'm on the ground.

"RUI!" Justy ran over to me, while this pain started hurting my ankle.

"Justy, my ankle," I said while scrunching up my face.

"Ok.. Uh," Justy turned towards the battle, "WES, UMBREON, ESPEON, OVER HERE!"

Umbreon and Espeon who were both on the ground while Wes was on top of them, turned to look at us. They both got up and started to walk over, shaking out the tension from the battle. Wes stood there not sure what to do, and I saw the aura around him start to change all different colours.

"J-justy, go check Wes, h-h-is aura…" I held my ankle to try and comfort it, but it failed and I made a face.

Justy saw my face, "lets fix you up first," he started to grab a kit from the shelf right next to me.

My eyes were locked on Wes, or you could say his aura. It was changing colours drastically, and Wes, he was burying his face in his hands. He looked like he was in more pain than I was…

* * *

Yayy , finally ? :P

Ok, wes is acting all pothead like because of the Pokemon changing thing a ma bob …

-.-,

Oh, and hope you liked my desc. Of the Pokemon battle . ,

Which was really bad , but hey it was from Rui's pov and she doesn't know too much about Pokemon …

BLAME HER NOT ME ;]!

K! , review !


	15. Chapter 15: Love Triangle?

Hmm .

You might hate me for Justy's pov . /: .

But I had to do it !

Onward !

* * *

**Chapter 15: Love Triangle?**

**Wes' POV:**

My head was throbbing. That battle was definitely a bad idea. For some reason I had the urge to rip out my own Pokemon's heads off. Why do I feel like this? I can't even walk over to where Rui is right now. I look up and Rui is watching me. We were all placed in a good position. I was far away… slowly disappearing, Justy was that wall, Rui was that princess. Now how do I get over the wall? I can hear Espeon's voice in my head, "Espeon…Umbreon…hel-"

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I ignored the fact that my ankle hurt and Justy was trying to fix it. I watched as Espeon suddenly jolted her head towards Wes and in on swift movement she was on her way, along side Umbreon, to Wes' aid. Wes didn't look too good and I don't know why Justy wasn't doing anything about it. I watched as Wes' head bobbled then finally hit the ground. My brain must have had a malfunction. Without thinking I jumped up onto my good leg and took a huge step towards Wes, causing me to lean on my messed up left ankle. I came crashing to the floor and Justy was at my side. I tried pulling myself towards Wes but I just didn't have the strength. I looked over at Justy, "DO SOMETHING!"

Justy looked at me, "just stay calm."

I didn't have time to argue, "HELP HIM!"

I swear I heard Justy groan under his breath. He rushed to Wes' aid and picked him up. Justy walked out of the room, but Umbreon and Espeon came back to help me up. Since they were to short it failed. I sat on the floor with my face in my hands. I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy moments.

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

I carried Wes towards my lab room. What was so special about Wes anyways? I watched his practically dead Pokemon body move up and down (A/N: he's BREATHING… sry I killed the moment xD). When I got to the room I placed him on the lab bench. I left him there quickly running back to Rui. Rui. Rui. I slapped myself in the head, what was wrong with me? This better not be happening… I stepped into the now messed up pool room and my eyes laid on a…beautiful…Rui. My heart skipped a beat. I swore under my breath. Three's a crowd.

I picked up Rui, marriage style, trying not to hurt her probably twisted ankle. Espeon and Umbreon followed behind me. Rui was obviously not in a happy mood. Her 'boyfriend' was in pain, and so was she.

_Your not in pain_…

I froze. Where was this voice coming from?

_In your head, c'mon Justy its your own brain._

H-h-uhh… I quickly ran to the lab room and placed Rui on a rolling chair with a stool under her ankle. What was that voice?

I went over to my desk and looked up my professional Pokemon doctor's number. I picked up the phone and dialled it. Once I was done I walked over to Rui who was staring at the _dead_…at the…fainted Wes…

"Rui…?"

Her big blue eyes looked up, "you called a doctor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Your going to tell them he's really a person?"

"No…if they find out then they find out, let them just try some Pokemon tests on him."

"Ein is the only person who can fix this…"

"Why do you say that?!"

"He created this, we have to find Ein's lab," Rui started going in her pocket, she dug out her PDA.

"What're you doing?!"

"Venus, she has to know some answers…"

"Don't call her!"

"Why not!?"

She's so cute when she's mad,

_And she's all yours, just take any tool you wish, and kill Wes while you have the chance…_

"WHAT?"

"Justy…? What's wrong…?"

"I need a drink, the doctor will be here shortly."

Rui sat back in her seat and let out a sigh. Who was that voice?

_Your head Justy, its all in your head._

* * *

**Espeon's POV**

I sat quietly at the bottom of the lab bench Wes was on. My talking wasn't getting through his head. What was wrong with him? I looked over at Umbreon who was watching Justy and Rui carefully.

"Whats the matter?" I whispered. (A/N: Hey look its translated already! XD)

"Justy's looking at Rui funny…."

"Huh?"

"The same way Wes looks at Rui…"

I watched as Justy walked out the room, "you don't think…?"

Umbreon grinned, "pft, you already know what I think."

"Umbreon! This isn't good!"

"Rui's fault, she's too pretty."

"Hmph." I turned my head away from Umbreon.

"Hey! Pretty for a human!"

I relaxed my self, "we shouldn't be joking around, there's a lot of stress right now."

"Sorry."

"Its not your fault!" I moved closer to Umbreon and nudged my head under his chin.

* * *

**Umbreon's POV:**

Espeon was snuggling with me….

CHYEAHYEAH!

* * *

LOL , sorry I had to let Umbreon think of that xDD!

Oooh love triangle!

Gosh people, REVIEW,

I need to know what you think!

So you know what to do! ,

Press that button , called review!

See I even rhymed for you ;P

:o , just for the record, this is the shortest chapter so far ! -.-


	16. Chapter 16: Then There Was Two

Guess whatttt !

I gotta dsi !

And its awesomeeee !

Oh and thank youuu Masamune Master for the review ,

I thought of ein being an alakazam as well xD ,

Anyways , heres the story !

* * *

**Chapter 16: Then There Was Two**

**Justy's POV:**

I stormed up the stairs making my way to the kitchen. What was going on with my head?!

_Nothing._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Justy?" said a familiar voice not too far away.

"Don't worry about it Rui…" I almost said as a whisper. I continued on my way to the kitchen when that voice….

_Kill him NOW._

I ran towards the fridge, got out a cup and poured myself some water. I stood there staring at the cup for a few seconds when the doorbell rang. I jumped from the shock and spilled the water. I ignored it and went for the door.

* * *

**Wes' DREAM:** (A/N: Wes' language can get confusing, mostly his W's are R's)

"Wes, time to wake up! You have to get ready, were going to have to make a run for it today!"

I opened my eyes to see those warm hazel eyes above of me. My mind didn't seem to know who it was, but I guess my mouth was on a different page. "Buh moooom, its so ohly!"

"See baby, you can't even say early properly, I need to find you a better place."

"A betto pwace?"

"Y-y-yes. Before we go, there's a story you need to hear."

"Stowy?! Yaaaay, I weally like stowy time!"

That figure who was supposedly…my mom…sat down near my feet. I think these pieces of floor I was lying on was my bed…

"Baby… remember how daddy never came home yet?"

"Fwom his looooong twip?"

"Yes…his very long trip. He went on a trip to earn some money so we can be a regular family and not live in this broken up shed…"

Broken up shed? "money?! Ooh, mommy, I want some!"

"Well, we hardly have any money, but when was the last time you heard from daddy?"

"A vewy loooong time ago! I miss daddy, I miss his ohsawing (ursaring) hugs!"

My mom sighed, "well, he did send something to this house, its for you," my mom handed me a brown box. There was something inside of it moving like crazy. I opened it up, excited to see what was inside, and I found two Pokemon. Eevee, and Eevee. There was also a letter.

"MOMMY LOOKIE! IT'S A EEVEE!"

"An," she said correcting my bad English, "what's that letter?"

I handed her the letter while still playing with the Eevee's, they were highly energetic and wouldn't stop licking me.

"To Wesley and Ramona, I have missed you two so, I am doing fine, but I am training at a very hard place with an evil man. He has abused a lot of the people, as well as Pokemon. I seemed to have saved two little ones for you two. Hopefully this will not be the last of me, love, Arch."

I looked up from playing with my new Eevee's to see my mom crying.

All of a sudden something hit me in the chest, causing this 'dream' to get corrupted.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"Wes? Wes? …Wes?" I looked over him while not putting to much pressure on my messed up ankle. Wes started squirming on the bench.

"I think he's fixed." The doctor had said.

I looked up at the doctor right across from me. After about an hour of being in the same room with him, his face still creeped me out. I looked back at Wes who was now waking up. I looked over at Espeon and nodded, giving her the signal that she can now tell Wes to be quiet.

"He's waking up…" Justy said with probably no emotion at all.

I grabbed Wes' paw and I felt Justy, who was beside me, flinch. The doctor was making his way out the door now.

"I better get going, I have a lot of patients."

"Patients? Justy, I thought you said this guy was a sub for your real doctor…"

"Listen lady. What do you know about Justy's doctor anyways."

"HEY, don't talk to Rui like that!"

Wes' paw moved and I looked over to him, "WES?"

"Yuhh?" Wes said really drowsy.

"Shh," I whispered, putting my hand around…his head…thing…

"No need to hide that he's really a person."

I looked back at the doctor who was still standing at the door. Justy had his eyes locked on him as well as 3 eeveelutions.

"Who are you?! And what do you know about us?!" Justy snarled.

"Why," the doctor took off his costume and unveiled his big, muscular body, the body of the one and only.

"DAKIM!" Wes now stood up but was immediately knocked back down by some kind of force.

"WES!" I yelled coming to his aid.

"DAKIM?" Justy asked.

"Oooh pattern time? Uhhh WES!" Dakim said.

I rolled my eyes, "what do you think your doing here?!"

"Oh, uhh I'm s'posed to get Wes, and put that thing in his mouth, make him swallow it, then do this," Dakim charged towards Justy and I and pushed us out of the way. He grabbed Wes and Wes didn't seem able to do anything, "See ya later, feraligatr!"

I held onto my ankle while I was on the floor, "Umbreon! Espeon! Follow him!"

Umbreon and Espeon dashed out the door in no time. I turned to Justy who was just recovering from the hit, "JUSTY?!"

"Hamana waaah?"

"GET WES!"

"Huhhh? Wes…WES!" Justy bolted up to his feet and dashed out the door and up the stairs.

And so I was there holding my ankle not knowing what to do. I let out a sigh. Could this get anymore worse? All of a sudden my PDA rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at a message I received from Venus:

Oh pooey, Miror B. GONE?! How could you let Ein take him away! And what are you saying about Wes? He's a Pokemon? Awww I bet he's as cuuutee as a little celebi! Ok, what do you want anyways? Please tell me you want a new wardrobe… Ok, talk to you later girly!

I typed up another message:

Miror B. is GONE, and Wes is having some problems right now! Dakim just came into Justy's house and, I don't even know how to explain it! Do you know anything about Ein and his new Pokemon changing potion thing? Message me back ASAP!

I put the PDA away and heard footsteps coming closer. Justy walked in the door with Umbreon and Espeon behind him,

"He just, disappeared…"

"WHAT?! How could you let him get away!? You should have gone after them! What about Wes?! He's not even Wes anymore! Now what do we do? Were not even sure of where Ein's lab could be! HELLO, ANSWER ME!" I said getting more and more panicked.

"Rui, calm down, Dakim just disappeared! There are no traces anywhere…"

I thought about that for a second, "the doctor clothes!"

Justy looked around the room and picked them up, "Dakim's pretty big, how'd he seem so slim…?" He said peering into the coat.

"This is so messed up," I said lying down on the floor.

"Hey we'll find him…" My PDA rang, "Venus answer yet?"

I read the message:

Where are you? I'll be over and tell you some more details, if you want it oh so badly…

"What's your address?"

"Here," Justy said taking my PDA, "is Venus coming over?"

"Think so," I said watching Espeon and Umbreon inspect the room, "you two find anything?"

"Umbree," Umbreon said shaking his head in disappointment.

I sighed and Justy handed back my PDA, "Let them see the clothes."

Justy threw the clothes over to Espeon and Umbreon. They started inspecting it.

The doorbell rang and I jumped a bit. I sat up and watched as Justy went to answer it, "my foot?"

"I'll be back?"

"I wasn't saying you were going to run away…?"

"uhhuh." Justy left the room. I dragged myself to the wall and leaned against it. Justy finally came down with Venus.

"Ooh, what a beautiful house you have Justy! I never knew cute people also have cute houses! Teehee!"

I rolled my eyes, "hello? We need information, not flirting sessions…"

"HMPH! With that nasty attitude what makes you think I will tell you anything? Like that's totally out of my game to just be so randomly nice to a meany like you! Like that's-"

"I'm guessing you're the type that don't shut up." Justy said finally shutting up Venus.

"HMPH!"

"Were waiting…"

"Well, what do you want? Like there's the low club, which has the cutest guys there, oh the Pokemon lab, ew I hate that place! Oooh and Miror B.'s diary! That was so uncalled for when he left it at my house! Oh and I can tell you about my beautiful new apartment or-"

"EIN, WE NEED INFORMATION ON EIN NOT YOUR FRIGGIN LIFE STORY!" I yelled, leaving everyone in the room silent.

"Rui…no need to get all angry…" Justy said trying to comfort me, it failed.

"WES IS GONE, HE IS A POKEMON, THEY COULD BE HURTING HIM FOR ALL WE KNOW, AND YOUR SAYING I DON'T NEED TO GET ANGRY?! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Hm, Rui…swearing? Like are you pmsing or something? Don't worry! I have this great medicine for cramps and-"

"I AM NOT PMSING! YOU GUYS ARE NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!" I yelled even more, when Espeon and Umbreon started growling at me.

"Grrrrrraawr" they both snarled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled losing it. I watched as they came closer towards my hand and they started growling some more. I looked at my hand, and it had that strange aura which I saw on both that machop and Wes….

"JUSTY! My hand! It has that aura!"

"WHAT? Now your going to turn into a Pokemon!?"

"VENUS! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Venus started digging in her purse, "I still have this cramp medicine…"

"VENUS! THAT WILL NOT HELP RUI!"

Venus put the medicine back in her purse then pulled out a pill, "here we go, I always used this on Gonzap when he would always get mad at me for no reason, try it!"

"Oh my," I looked at the aura rising up my arm, "just gimme it!"

Venus handed me the pill and I swallowed it right away. Justy, Venus, Umbreon, and Espeon looked at me waiting for my reply. I tried getting up but my arms felt like jelly. My eyelids started to get heavy and before they finally closed I heard some voices,

"Woops, must have gave her the sleeping pills!"

"HOW MANY FREAKING DRUGS ARE IN THERE?!"

"Let me count..."

My head then suddenly met with the floor.

* * *

Kayyy .

I have nothing to say :/

D: , well review !


	17. Chapter 17: And We Meet Again

* * *

Why thank you sapphire addict for your review !

At least I know some people have enough time to press that review button D:

-.- , and so here's the story !

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own pokemon. or these characters. or the awesome games**... i sure wish i did own it though ):

* * *

**Chapter 17: And We Meet Again**

**Wes' POV:**

I open my eyes and find myself inside some kind of jail cell like thing. Except all four walls were glass. I tried to get up on my feet, not really remembering what just happened to me. I shook of my sleep and walked over to the wall with a door. I looked out to see a hall with a bunch of other cells like mine. What was happening? All of a sudden the ground started to shake a bit, and somebody walked down the hallway. I backed away to the far wall when the figure opened up the door and stepped in.

"Wes, your awake?"

I wasn't too sure who it was, since the lighting was so dim, "who are you?!"

"Haha, a talking Pokemon, what a nice thing Ein has thought up of."

Obviously wasn't Ein, "would you like me to ask again?!" I said as my anger started to rise.

"Shut up, your just a stupid Pokemon. Pokemon are useless, why else do you think-"

"MAZA, enough. He doesn't need to know anything else." A voice coming from an intercom said, now that sounded like Ein.

"Pft, I'll leave you here little Pokemon, oh, and I'll bring you a friend later."

Friend? The unknown figure walked out the door and walked away into the darkness. What was this guys problem? And what was he talking about? I laid my head in my paws. I was still a Pokemon. I closed me eyes trying to remember what happened…

Rui…Umbreon…Espeon…Justy…the battle…my head throbbing…the dream….DAKIM!

I jumped up remembering Dakim, he took me away and then threw some kind of sleeping powder on me. I looked around the room, I must have to be in the shadow Pokemon lab… and that friend… it cant be Rui, she could not turn into a Pokemon. If they touch her…

My anger started to rise again, and my head started to hurt. I passed out once again.

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

"VENUS YOU STUPID PRINCESS!"

"Princess?! Well I know I'm pretty and all bu-"

"HOW COULD YOU PICK UP THE WRONG PILLS?!" I grabbed her purse and went through all the drugs she had in there, when Rui crashed to the ground and Umbreon dashed to her aid, "sleeping pills, period pills, birth control pills, eating disorder pills, Pokemon pills, Ein pills?! First off, WHATS WITH ALL THE PILLS?! YOU FREAKING DRUGGY! SECOND, EIN PILLS?!"

"Hm, I was wandering in his room and I think I just grabbed a whole bunch of pills and stuffed it in my bag since I was super mad at him and I wanted to do something that he would be sad for being rude to me and so I took it and ran away, then later on I bought an apartment-"

"What do they do?!"

"Does it look like I have time to test on myself?!"

I rushed over to Rui, Umbreon, and Espeon, "can you guys sense the aura?" they both nodded, "shit." I fixed up the ankle brace on Rui's ankle, then sat her up against the wall.

"Sooooooooo lets give her a make over?"

I sighed, how stupid was she? "get me a glass of water…"

"Where's that?"

"Dammit Venus! You freakin…" _need to get shot?_ "huhh?"

"HMPH!" Venus looked in her bag and pulled out a water bottle, "here!"

I grabbed it from her hand and opened it up. I looked at it for a second then splashed it all over Rui's face.

Venus gave me a funny look, "double you tee eff?!"

"We gotta wake her up!"

"Lets add a moustache to her face first…"

"VENUS!"

"Well it would like totally be so ugly, but yet its like you and her were meant to be!"

"…I don't have a moustache…"

"But like, you're a man! Where is it?!" Venus came face to face with me as she examined my upper lip.

I sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do next, "umbree!" I turned my head and saw Rui moving.

"Rui!" I yelled pushing Venus away from me and turning towards Rui.

"I thought those sleeping pills lasted at least 7 hours… must have gave her the short ones…"

Wow, she has too many pills I thought. Rui moved again, "J-j-justy?"

"Rui I'm right here…" I said holding her hand.

"What Pokemon am I?"

I looked at her… "hey…you didn't turn into a Pokemon…look at your arm!"

Rui rubbed her eyes then looked at her arm, "its still there! In that exact same spot from what I remember!"

I looked at Umbreon and Espeon, "can you guys sense it?"

They both shook their head no, and I turned to face Venus, "I think whatever those pills were worked!"

"Hello? I can still see it?"

"Wait!" I stood up and gave Rui a hand up as well, "can you walk?"

"my ankle?"

"Oh, right," I put Rui's arm over my shoulders and held her by the waist.

_Let her know you want her._

I looked around, where was this sound coming from? "lets walk…" I muttered. Rui took a step and turned her head to me, "I can walk… now what?"

"I guess your pretty stable right now," I glanced at her arm, "anything weird about your arm?"

"Oh, if you think this aura isn't weird enough, please tell me what is? And please don't tell me you took some of Venus' drugs…"

I gave Venus a dirty look, "hey! Like it totally wasn't my fault!" I ignored her and turned to Rui, "anything weirder_…babe?_"

"W-w-what did you just call me?!"

"Huh?" I said not really finding anything wrong with asking her a question.

"Ooh, Justy! You like Rui?' Venus made a tongue clicking sound, "I like totally see a lot of drama ahead, like seriously, what about Wes? Now c'mon I can have Wes, Justy you can have R-"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "why are you saying I like Rui?!"

"Justy… why did you call me that…?"

"Call you what?!"

"Venus," Rui said turning towards her, "did you drug him?!"

"Hmm, if you like seriously want to know what I'm like thinking in my head, I think that he drugged himself because ooooh, if I had a love pill I would have been out of it already, like look at all the hot bo-"

"RUI! I'm not drugged!"

"Uh, Justy, I think you need some sleep…."

"I don't…wha…what did I say?!"

"JUSTY! You know what you said! Don't try to hide it!"

"Rui, I-"

"GO!" Rui yelled cutting me off and pointing towards the door. I nodded and looked at the ground. What did I say?

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I opened my eyes to see a big light shining in my little cell. I got up and stretched a bit. I sat down staring at the door as I heard footsteps coming. A few footsteps. Finally, 3 figures came at the door, and I knew exactly who they were. They opened up the door and all of them walked in.

"THAT THING SHOULD HAVE ENDED UP AS A RATTATA!" said the booming voice.

"GONZAP! SILENCE."

"Fuck you Maza. Ein's still alive so your not in charge."

"Hey Gonzap! Don't talk to Maza like that! He wont give us our new room upgrades, I really need that boxing ring in my room!"

"Fuck you too Dakim."

I growled. Gonzap. And Dakim. And especially that new wannabe Ein. His hair was this kind of blonde yellow colour, in almost the exact style of Ein's. What was wrong with his lab coat though? It was like it had wires in it to keep the bottom of it sway up. I stopped looking at Maza and I backed away, even though I was a Pokemon, I probably wouldn't be able to stand up against Gonzap and Dakim. Gonzap tried to move around Maza who was standing in front of both of them. Maza sent up his arm blocking Gonzap's way.

"Don't touch him...yet, Ein will probably give you him later."

I growled again. I finally got out of Gonzap's beatings from when i was working for him. I wasn't ready for more.

"Just lemme punch that pokeshit once! C'mon he's probably going to end up dead anyways."

"QUIET GONZAP," a voice on the intercom yelled, "your not getting your room upgrades anymore."

"FUCK YOU EIN!"

"Hey Ein, I still get 'em though, aighht?"

"Dakim, you shall get what you need for the upgrades, you also get to take a beating in Wes later."

"Beat that moustachio!"

"DAKIM IM GUNNA-"

"Gonzap. Leave." Maza said waiting for Gonzap to walk away, "NOW!"

Gonzap walked out the door and Maza closed it a bit. He turned to me and got down to my eye level, "we can do this the easy way, just come follow us and nothing will happen to you."

"That's soooo fucking easy," I growled.

"Dakim. One punch. ONE."

"Hey Maza, I'm not stupid!"

Maza laughed but Dakim ignored it and came closer to me. Should have took the easy way.

* * *

Omg! If this was a book I have a cover for it :D ,

I'd show you…but I have no where to put it ): !

I will find somewhere to put it! Hopefully. .

anyways, for those of you who read archie comics ...

moose mason is like dakim :D!


	18. Chapter 18: A Good Deal? :MINI:

Yay mini!

Mini practically just adds some enjoyment so the story isn't so serious :D!

* * *

**MINI: RAWR, That's I Hate You In Cranidos.**

**(A/N: fav. Title xD)**

**Umbreon's POV:**

"Grrr," I growled as I watched Eevee jump up and down on Wes' bed. We were in the same hotel and I sat there in the corner watching the three jump on the bed.

"3 little aipoms jumping on the bed! One fell off and bumped his head!" Wes chanted then later fell off the bed.

Was he seriously saying that? That was a song he used to sing when he was 9. He's way past that age. I rolled my eyes and Wes looked over at me,

"Why the long face Umbreon? C'mon! Nobody is too old to play this game!"

I rolled my eyes and put my head on the ground.

"Are you ok…?"

"Umbree." (Uhhuh) I said nodding my head.

"Pft, what ever." I watched as Eevee fell off the bed and landed on Wes' head. Espeon sat on the bed in triumph.

"Eses!" (Haha!)

I groaned and turned away from them. I don't like that Eevee. End of story. Actually, I need to get rid of that Eevee…start of story. I got up and walked over to the little Eevee who was now at the bottom of the bed playing with some strings. Wes and Espeon were now watching some intense news.

"So…Eevee…"

"Hello Umbreon, why weren't you playing with us before?"

"That's boring stuff." I grinned, "want to do some fun stuff?"

Eevee tilted his head to the side, "I thought that was pretty fun."

"Come here to the corner," I walked to the corner where I was resting before, Eevee followed and looked at me.

"Now what?" He said in a higher pitched voice, probably getting excited.

"Now I tell you what's fun!"

After a couple minutes of whispering, Eevee finally got the plan, "remember, don't say I told you to do it!"

"Gotcha!" Eevee and I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a toilet paper roll and dashed out of the room making sure Wes or Espeon didn't see me. I sat in the corner and listened for the shower to turn on. Wes stopped watching the news and walked into the bathroom. Espeon looked over at the bathroom door then to me. She ignored my grin and changed the channel to some girly soap opera.

"Hey Eevee, do you really think I smell that bad?"

Eevee giggled then left the bathroom. Wes followed, "guys, apparently I smell so I guess I'll take a shower!" Wes shut the door. Eevee ran up to me.

"There he's in the shower, is it step two now?"

I nodded, "I'll distract Espeon!" I ran up to the bed and jumped on. A startled Espeon looked at me, "hello?"

"Hi."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope."

Espeon looked at me awkwardly, "what're you doing in front of the t.v then?"

I frowned, "so you don't want me here?"

"Umbreon…I never said that!"

"You kinda did!"

Espeon chuckled, "what do you want?"

"uhh…" I said not really thinking, "you…"

"WHAT?"

"I mean uh I just uh, you know, I want, uh, yourrr uhhh, thing…" I sighed, thank my Pokemon fur for not being able to blush madly like how humans do.

"THING?! UMBREON!" Espeon slapped me in the face, "what's 'THING'?"

"ESPEON! NOT THAT THING!"

"Perv!" Espeon turned her head away from me.

"Espeon I'm sorry! That's not what I meant, I just wanted, to, talk to you…I guess…"

Espeon looked back at me, "where's Eevee!?"

UGH, again with that stupid Eevee! I grunted and turned to where Eevee was supposed to be, in front of the drawer. As soon as I saw Eevee ripping up every single pair of boxers Wes had I couldn't help but laugh. Espeon shocked jumped on Eevee.

"EEVEE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"But Esp-" Eevee looked at me for answers but I turned around and pretended to look at something else, "but…but…"

"No buts!"

Eevee snickered, "but I cant really take off my butt!"

I rolled on the bed laughing and ended up tumbling off onto the side where I couldn't see the two. All of a sudden I heard the tap go off.

"Eevee! Take cover! Wes will kill you!"

"Wait, what?"

Espeon rolled her eyes and jumped onto the bed pretending to watch TV. I hid under the bed. Wes opened up the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waste and his sand coloured hair dripping.

"Hey guys I-" Wes looked at the pile of ripped up clothes, "HO-LY SHIT!!!"

Espeon jumped from the shock and must have been trying to calm him with their physic shit. I just had to be a dark Pokemon. Eevee who was hiding behind the tv's stand came out and jumped on the bed.

"WHO THE FU-"

"WES! We have Eevee here!"

"Buhbuh…"

"No buts!"

Eevee snickered again and Wes went over to his clothes pile, "where's Umbreon?"

"Umbreon did it." Espeon said casually.

"WHAAAT?!"

"Why else is he hiding?"

"ESPEON!" I got out from under the bed, "it was all Eevee!"

"Uhh, Espeon…translation?"

"He said that he was really mad."

"ESPEON!" I yelled giving her a dirty look.

"Hm…No wonder you weren't playing with us before!"

Mood swings? I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the bed as well. I pointed my paw to Eevee.

"Umbreon! Look how young he is! He obviously didn't!"

"But…but…"

"Umbreon no buts!"

Eevee snickered again. I gave him a dirty look, dirtier than the one I gave Espeon. I jumped off the bed, opened up the room door and walked out. I am definitely going to get that Eevee back.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Good Deal?**

**Wes' POV:**

I flew to the other side of the cell. Dakim punched me straight on the jaw, while I randomly just had to get this numbness on my legs. I dropped down no able to stand. I turned my head to Maza and Dakim.

"Would you like me to ask again? Or would you like another from Dakim?"

"Where are you going to bring me?" I said through staggered breaths.

"Ein wants you, wow Wes have you lost your touch?"

"Dakim, I'll do the talking…Wes, we will need you for experimenting. We also need to ask you some questions."

I thought about it. If they did start to do something bad I would have a better chance at running away then in here, "fine."

I followed the two past several hallways. I was watching where I was going carefully, in case I needed to escape. We finally got to a dead end hallway when a holographic keypad appeared in front of Maza and he put something in. A doorway appeared in front of us and when I walked in, it was almost like the old lab. Ein walked up to us, "Wes, nice to finally see you." Ein still looked same old same old.

"What do you want?!"

"Dakim, you may leave and Maza, get on my laptop and order Dakim's upgrades."

"Yessssss," Dakim said as he walked out the door.

Ein turned to me, "why don't you come over to the back, I need to do a questionaire on you."

"What else are you going to do?" I said walking behind him.

"You'll find out. And if you do anything stupid and don't listen to me, I could always call back Dakim and especially Gonzap. He will be thrilled to beat you."

I ignored his last comment and came to a stop when Ein pointed towards some kind of doctor bench, "take a seat up here."

I jumped up onto the bench and watched as Ein rolled up a chair and pulled out a notebook. He got out a pen and started jotting down something.

"So, lets start off with how'd you turn into a Pokemon?"

"Dunno"

"Did you try to find out?"

"If you came for me later I could have."

"Any problems?"

"Yes, you."

Ein grinned evilly, " burns?"

"I'm a water Pokemon."

"Headaches?"

"Yes, a lot actually."

"Different…thoughts?"

"Nope."

"Seeing things?"

"Nope."

"Increase in strength?"

"Yup."

"Emotion changes?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"What?"

"Your regular."

"What's that mean?!"

"Your like the others, other than the talking part, why are you talking?!"

"You made this!"

"How did it even get to you…?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm." Ein looked back at his papers, "Wes your parents are dead."

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock, after joining Gonzap every single memory I had with my parents and my child hood just disappeared. I felt my heart speed up in shock.

"Sad? Angry?"

"Fuck off." I muttered.

"Hmmm. Put this on your wrist for me." Ein brought a heart rate kind of machine. He wrapped it around my wrist, or leg, and turned it on, "I will now show you a picture, tell me how you feel. Hold on, MAZA!"

"Yes sir?"

"Watch Wes, make sure no sudden moves."

"Yes sir." Maza stood behind the bench and I watched Ein.

"Look at this," Ein held up a picture…of Rui.

"RUI! How did you get that!? What did you do to her!? Where is she?! Is she ok?!"

Ein ignored me and wrote some more things down. He pulled out another picture and held it up. Rui…and Justy…kissing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled jumping towards Ein. Maza seemed to have a tight grip on my hind legs as I wasn't able to get far. I tried to get out of his grasp but it was too strong. Ein threw the picture to me and wrote some more things down. I grabbed the paper in my mouth and began tearing it into little bits. Maza let go of me and Ein looked up from his work.

"it's a fake picture, calm your ponytas. That's it for the emotion test."

"Now what?!"

"Would you like a friend?"

"You better not have Rui…"

"Maza, bring him in."

Maza went into a big cupboard and pulled out a lotad, "he's finally sleeping. What would you like?"

I stared at the Pokemon in shock. It couldn't have been… "…Miror B.?!"

"Why Wes, your quite the smart one aren't you?" Ein smiled and took the sleeping lotad…or the sleeping Miror B.

I thought about why Miror B. would be a lotad anyways, "how do you choose what Pokemon you'll become?"

"Well, lets just say that there is this substance that gets into you somehow. It enters your body and starts to spread taking all your bones, strengthening them, taking your emotions, screwing them up, and lastly they can give you different symptoms. The change usually depends on your personality, Miror B., who was a dancing type of guy, like the few pairs of ludicolo he owned, danced a lot. I'm guessing he turned into a lotad merely because he wasn't as good of a dancer. That's my theory."

"Why am I a vaporeon…?" I asked as Ein put down Lotad on a desk.

"That still puzzles me. I'm guessing you had a good bond with your eeveelutions, but not quite sure as why the water eeveelution is the one you have turned into."

"Oh…" I said not content with his answer, "what're you going to do to Miror B.?"

"Oh, since he and that stupid grunt stole some of my discs, he will have to be put up with getting experimenting on."

"What're you planning on doing with me?"

"I'm going to dissect you like a poliwhirl."

"WHAT?!"

Ein grinned evilly, "I am going to see what has changed in your body and what not. Then if you wish I will change you back to human."

I sat there silently. Was Ein really going to let me off just like that? "What's the catch?"

"That I get to keep Miror B. and in the end you can lead a happy life. Other than Gonzap still trying to get you."

"But why…"

"Your useless to me."

Ouch? "How did you even know I was a Pokemon?"

"Sensors are placed into your body when you get infected with this. I'll take them away once I change you back."

"How are you going to change me back?"

"I've got the cure, but Maza and I will be a while checking your body."

"…Lets start."

"You can start by just taking a seat. I will give you some sleeping pills (A/N: Unless drugged up Venus took them xD!)."

"Your putting me to sleep?!"

"Yes, the pain will be unbearable if you were awake."

"Why should I trust you, you could kill me just like that."

"I promised Gonzap I wouldn't kill him, he would like to do the honours."

I watched as Maza walked out of sight and came back holding a video camera, "look I'll record this."

"Maza get the stand for it so we won't have to hold it."

"Yes sir."

I watched Ein's face. I didn't trust him at all. But on the bright side I would get my life back. Other than Gonzap… "go for it."

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I just ruined my sleep but I could care less as I got out from bed. I walked towards the stairs and heard Rui and Venus having conversation downstairs. I sat down resting my back on the railing as I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Go MAGIKARP!"

"Ooh Rui your so good at this game!"

"Suree…"

"Are you not up for playing go magikarp?"

"Not really."

"We've done everything in this house already! Bowling, tennis, golf, cooking, t.v, board games, swimming, cleaning. Like we did everything! We have nothing else to do!"

"You over exaggerated a bit, but yeah nothing else to do."

"Where did those two Pokemon go?"

"Umbreon and Espeon?"

"Umbree?"

"Espy?"

"There you guys are, like what were you guys doing around the corner? Oooh wow, Pokemon romance!"

I heard Rui sigh, "this sucks."

"Hm?"

"Wes is missing and were just sitting here not doing anything about it."

"Girly, don't worry, Wes will obviously be running back here if he finds a way. That boy is one tough cookie!"

"Thanks...I guess."

"Rui…I just got this one question I really want to ask you, its like totally not relating to you or whatever but like-"

"What is it?"

"What's that white line on Wes' face? It's like totally not in style last time I checked."

"Oh. Haha, I think its just something he put on his face because he got used to it. That's what he told me."

I turned around and faced the room they were all in. I saw Umbreon and Espeon look at each other then sigh. I looked at Venus and finally Rui. I actually ended up staring at her.

_Go get her already._

My breathing got heavy with anger and I banged my head against the stair railing. I ended up making not only a loud noise but also hurting my head and bouncing back.

"Justy?!"

"Rui…its just me…"

I heard Rui get closer to the stairs, "are you ok?"

"Uh yeah…I think I was just sleep walking or something…"

"You sure? Did you bump your head?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…better get some rest."

_Bring her with you. She can be all yours._

"UGHH!" I yelled in frustration.

"Justy…?"

_"Wanna come up here?"_

"Justy…" Rui said as she ascended the stairs. Finally reaching the top and standing directly in front of me, "what's wrong?"

I stared at Rui's blue eyes, which weren't so beautiful in the dark, but still good enough. I watched her confused expression.

_Cute huh?_

I grabbed Rui at the hips and held her to my body tightly. Rui tried to get out of grasp, "Justy! Stop it! What are you doing!?" I gripped her tighter and leaned in to kiss her. I closed my eyes then heard Rui's blood curling scream and two balls push me off her.

My eyes opened to me on the ground and Rui at the other end of the hallway. Umbreon and Espeon both at her sides growling at me. I put my hand on my head, got up, then ran for my room. I slammed the door and sat down behind it.

_Next time, remove the Pokemon._

* * *

Sapphire addict thanks for the favourite! Oh and I was creeping your profile . …

And I found this thing with wes, rui and the hotel,

that's so freaking funny xD!!!

Haha, anyways reviews would be nice!

Oooh, btw, this chapter is 13 pages on Microsoft works word processor ,

(which I use to write stories) I think this is the longest chapter ... .


	19. Chapter 19: Its A Plan

Oh wow , havent written in a while ,

I've been caught up in this anime called vampire knight!

Best thing ever :D ,

I love zerooooo :),

Heres the story !

* * *

**Chapter 19: Its A Plan**

**Venus' POV:**

I inhaled the nice smell of the breakfast I just made. I looked around at the three plates full of food. "Hopefully Rui and Justy like it!" I washed my hands and took of the apron around my waist and went upstairs to go wake up the sleepy two. All the Pokemon were already downstairs having a nice swim, I wasn't too sure why Umbreon and Espeon decided to sleep in front of Rui's room door. I remembered what had happened last night, Justy had to have been drinking because that was not something he would do to Rui, to anyone. I knocked on Rui's door and I didn't hear anything so I opened up the door to a dark room. Umbreon and Espeon were still outside the door stretching from their sleep. I walked over to the curtains, opened them up and looked towards the bed to see if Rui was there. I notice two figures in the bed. A shirtless Wes and a fully clothed Rui. Still shocked by the sight I let out a scream waking up the two.

"AHHHH"

Umbreon and Espeon bolt in the room and stare off to the same place giving off weird looks. At the same time Rui and Wes must have awaken because two separate screams came.

"WEEEESSS?!"

"RUIIII?!"

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I stared at Wes' golden eyes, and ended up looking at his muscular chest. I felt myself go red and I jumped off the bed covering my mouth.

"where…what….WHY!?" I turned to Venus who was just staring at us in horror, while Umbreon and Espeon just stared in shock. I turned back to Wes who was gathering the bed sheets and covering his body with it. He sat on the bed with a confused look,

"I don't know what happened! Or how I got here! I swear!"

"But why…just…put some clothes on before we speak…" I said.

"Uh……"

"Wait hold up, Wes and Rui were doing WHAT last night?!"

"VENUS! We weren't doing anything!"

"I'll just pretend I didn't see anything," Venus said backing out the door, "I'll wake up Justy, breakfast is on the table!"

I looked at Wes, "Rui! I don't know!" he said answering my unsaid question.

"I… just….uhh, get dressed…." I said walking out the door.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I watched as Rui walked out the door but I also watched as Espeon and Umbreon didn't move from their spot, "do you guys seriously want to watch me get dressed?!"

"What were you doing in Rui's bed?!"

"ESPEON! I said I didn't know! I was … getting some kind of surgery," I said looking down at my bare chest, along it was a long scar, "see! Here's your proof!"

Umbreon smirked, Espeon shook her head, "explain what happened when you were gone… we'll let Rui tell you what happened …here…"

I looked at Espeon uneasy, I had a feeling some bad things happened when I was gone. "can we talk AFTER I put clothes on!?" I said wrapping the bed sheets around me and walking towards a dresser. I opened one up and all I found were some girl clothes. "What am I supposed to wear?! I don't even have my own clothes!"

"Wait, what happened when you turned into a Pokemon?"

"They must still be in the pool area!"

"Umbree Umbreeon…"

"Venus took them to a dry cleaners…."

"SHIT!" I yelled slamming my fists into the dresser, "now what?!"

I soft knocking came from the door and Umbreon ran over and opened it up. Rui was there staring at my bed sheet clothing, "do you need clothes?"

"Naaah, I think that these bed sheets are good enough," I said rolling my eyes.

"Justy's not here, might as well borrow his?" Rui said with a grin.

"What's with the grin!?" I said confused.

"VENUSS!" Rui yelled before Venus appeared at the door.

"WE GET TO PLAY DRESS UP!" They both yelled in unison.

I groaned and followed them towards Justy's room. After having a minor heart attack at the size of his room I followed the two into the closet, which was probably the size of a regular sized room.

"RUI! Lets find some clothes!"

"HEY WAIT!" I yelled, "uh…umm, y'know…uhh, I need uh…"

"Oh yeah, I like totally forgot! You need some boxers or something!"

*sweat drop* "no! I have those! It just that, I need MY clothes, Justy's style doesn't suit me…"

"Aw Wes, don't be like that! C'mon, you need a better style than that creepy long trench coat look!"

I gave an evil look to Rui before she ran off more into the closet looking for clothes. I sat down against a wall with Umbreon and Espeon. I looked over at the two to see them both giggling.

"You guys…just shut up!"

After a few minutes of looking, Rui and Venus come back to me with a bunch of clothes in their arms, "hold on, Wes what's your pants size?"

"I'm not too sure…"

"Here Venus just try these ones, they look like they'll fit!" Rui said handing Venus a pile of jeans.

Venus put the onto the floor and picked them up one by one, "looks like Justy only owns skinny jeans!"

"Skinny jeans? What if I'm too fat?!"

I watched as both of them rolled their eyes, "Wes, you really need a new wardrobe!" Rui said choosing a different pair of jeans, "here you look like this size!"

I groaned as I got up and took the jeans from Rui. I thought about where to change then grinned at my idea. I dropped the bed sheets showing off my muscular body, I looked over at Venus who was in awe and Rui who was shaking her head.

"Wes! You couldn't get dressed any where else?!"

"Shut up Rui, let him change here!"

I grinned as I started to try on the jeans, I pulled them up to my waist and zipped it up, I looked down at how the pants practically stuck to my legs. I looked up at the two and saw them giggling, "what?!"

"You might not want to put your pants that high, those are tight pants you know!" Rui said giggling some more.

I looked down at my manhood and slapped my head, "why do I have to go through this!?"

Venus pulled out a belt, "here, pull your down to about there," Venus said adjusting my pants, "not put this belt on!"

I put the belt on and looked down at the pants which would probably fall off soon, "how am I supposed to walk!?"

"haha. Ok here try this shirt!"

"Wait Rui, that shirts totally not his colour!" Venus said giving me a dark blue coloured shirt.

I put it on and it was a short sleeved shirt so Venus was still in awe. I spun around showing them how I looked and they looked content.

"Ooh, and then after playing dress up we get to play hair salon!"

"Wait, Venus don't you think these would make his outfit better?!" Rui said turning her back to me.

"Ooh, yes, they would totally make him look almost as cute as Justy! Take the orange one!"

They both turned around and handed me this piece of checker boarded cloth which looked like a mini picnic blanket. "What's this? And how am I supposed to wear this?!"

"Silly, you put it around your neck," Rui said taking it from my hand and putting it in place. After the 'scarf' was on we headed towards a mirror and they showed me the finishing look. I looked in the mirror strangely, I didn't look like the old Wes, but I have to admit, I looked hot!

"Soooo Wes, what do you think?"

"Oooh, you better like it Wes, because damn straight I loooooveee it, its like totally chic and totally hot and…"

"ITS AWESOME!" I yelled with a smile. I then raised one arm in victory, "so lets eat!"

"Wes…that was such a fat move!" Rui said giggling. We all burst into laughs as we walked down towards the kitchen. The three of us along with Umbreon and Espeon, sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast. I looked around, I'm in Justy's house, eating Justy's food, without Justy…

"So where's Justy?"

"Oh yeah, when I was going to wake him up, I saw this note," Venus pulled out a note from her pocket, "here."

I took the note and began to read it:

Dear Rui, Venus and Wes,

I have just left my house for the day, I have left my Pokemon there, it is their house after all. Before I left I checked in Rui's room and found Wes, not sure how you got there but its ok. Anyways, you guys can have a quick bite for breakfast then I advise you to leave the house. The Pokemon know what to do so you can just let them be. Venus and Rui, you guys are free to borrow some of my sisters clothing. Wes, don't touch my stuff.

"wow…"

"Hey Wes, you can take some of his clothes, he probably wont notice its missing, did you see how much clothes he has?!" Rui said with a smile.

"Mmmmhm" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich, "so what happened when I was gone?"

"More like what happened at the Pokemon lab! You are alright…right?"

"Yup! Do I look like a disaster?"

"Obviously you don't since Rui and I've fixed you up!"

"Hah," I said with a smile, "So, I met Ein, and his assistant, Maza, also Dakim and Gonzap was there, but I didn't see too much of them."

"Ew, those meanies, what about Miror B.?!"

"I'm getting there! Ok so first they trapped me in a cell all alone and later Maza, Dakim and Gonzap came in. Gonzap looked like he wanted to kill me so he was sent away, and after not listening to Maza I got a few beats from Dakim…"

"OH WES! Are you ok!?" Rui said touching my arm.

"Yeah, I was just lucky that Gonzap had left. Anyways, I saw Ein and he showed me Miror B. who was now a lotad…"

"Ooooh, lotad? They are like super cute! I so should have been there it would have been totally fun, actually I take that back because they're all meanies and…"

"ANYWAYS, Ein practically just said he would make me human again if he got to see some body parts."

"Ew! Wes, that sounded totally creepy! I always knew Ein was a rapist…"

"VENUS! Ein wanted to see my ORGANS. Does that sound better?!"

"Definitely!"

"And so they put me to sleep, and last thing I see was Maza and Ein. Then I'm magically here."

"Suuuureee, you know you chose to sleep with Rui last night!" Venus said with a wink.

I felt my face go red and I looked down, "your turn for story time," I muttered.

"We didn't really do too much…" I heard Rui say quietly. I looked up at her and she wasn't too happy.

"What happened?"

"Oooh, Rui, your arm!"

I glanced down at Rui's arm, it looked fine, "what's wrong?!"

"Well, I saw this aura…and its still there, but it stopped growing…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled standing up from my seat.

"Calm down Wes, its nothing really…"

"Yes it is something! What if you turn into a Pokemon! You don't want to know what I felt, it was the worst thing ever. We have to do something!"

"Its still not growing anymore…"

"Does your arm feel funny?! What about headaches? What about-"

"Oh, shut up Dr. Wes, I gave Rui some short sleeping pills and it stopped, she's fine."

I sat down in my seat, "But, but-"

"We can probably try talking to Ein…since you guys are like best friends now…."

"No we're not! He just doesn't need me anymore. I do think we still need to stop this project of theirs, turning people into Pokemon is bad. But I just wanted to…relax, right now…"

"Relax? Wes, when was the last time you relaxed? When we were stopping the shadow Pokemon the last thing you would think of is relaxing!"

"Exactly, that's why I need to relax…I just…wanted to….you know…"

"Ok, shut up Wes, its my turn to talk. I think that we need to find Justy and find out what's wrong with him. That move that he pulled last night was totally un-Justy like and it was totally unneeded! I think he needed a reality check like seriously-"

"What happened last night?" I asked looking over at Rui. Rui had her face down.

"Justy wasn't acting…himself, so he went to take a nap for a few hours. Later he woke up and I went to go check on him and he tried to…" Rui said getting cut off by her chokes from her tears.

Venus got out of her seat and gave Rui a hug, I jumped up from my seat and slammed my fist on the table, "WHAT DID HE DO?!"

"Hello, Wes, does it look like Rui feels like explaining?!"

I stood there with clenched fists, "just tell me what he did…." I said with controllable anger unlike my Pokemon form. I looked at Rui who was still looking down, her sobs partially stopped.

"…He tried to kiss me…by taking advantage of me…" Rui said quietly.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER! IM GOING TO FIND HIM AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT-"

"WES! You need to like stop the swearing NOW. I think we might like need to put this conversation away! We might as well like leave the house now or something."

"As soon as I see that fucking piece of shit I'm going to kill him…" I said through clenched teeth.

Venus got up pulling Rui along, "lets get you dressed!"

I watched as they walked away. I walked towards the living room and took a seat on the sofa. How could Justy do that?! He was obviously not acting like himself. I still had to kill him, Rui did not deserve whatever he did to her.

"Calm down." Espeon said jumping onto the sofa along with Umbreon who sat on the floor by my feet, "it wasn't Justy's fault."

"Then whose fault was it?"

"Just calm down Wes. Its ok, why not take Rui out somewhere tonight?"

"Are you expecting me to tell her today?!"

"Why not?"

"Espy Espeon Espeeeonn?" Espeon said out loud to Umbreon.

"Umbree!" Umbreon said with a smile.

"See Umbreon even says so," Espeon said telepathically.

I groaned, "and where do you think I'm going to take her?"

Espeon smiled, "I was listening to the radio last night since I was so busy watching Rui…I heard there's a carnival near the mall for 3 days, today's the last day."

"Hey! Good idea! I'll take her there, but where will Venus go?"

"Not sure about that yet. She'll probably go shopping."

"OK! We have a plan!"

"Espy espy es es peon!"

"Umbree! Umbreon um um bree on!"

"Umbreon says you have to go on the ferris wheel!"

"Yeah…should we leave for the carnival right now?"

"Seems like they're taking a while to get dressed, so I don't think we'll leave right this second!"

"Shut up smart mouth!" I said with a smile. I relaxed onto the sofa and put the t.v, on. Instead of watching t.v. I was wondering what the rest of my day would be like. Me, Rui, and a ferris wheel.

"Stop smiling you look like a freak."

I looked at Espeon who was staring at me with a grin on her face, "shut up!"

After half an hour of daydreaming some more I heard some footsteps and in an instant I saw Rui and Venus. They both got dressed into different outfits then what they usually wear.

"So guess what guys!"

Rui and Venus sat down on the empty sofa, "what?"

"We're going to a carnival! Its right next to the mall too, so even Venus can have fun doing some shopping!"

"Oh my diamonds!"

"Diamonds?" Rui and I said.

"They're my favourite jewel, anyways, I so totally need to do some more shopping! We can even buy new wardrobes! Rui, you just moved into your house so we can get something to decorate your house as well!"

"Perfect! So Rui and I will be at the carnival, and Venus can shop for some cool new furniture for Rui's house!" I looked over at Espeon and winked.

"Why don't we leave right now! I think the Pokemon are still downstairs, they wont really know we're gone…"

"Ooh, make sure we have all our stuff, oh yeah, Wes here's your poke ball belt thing, I found it when I was cleaning the house!"

I took my belt and placed it on my waist. It had Espeon, Umbreon, and Noctowls poke balls on it. With three empty slots, "don't we already have everything?"

"Think so! Lets go!" Rui said happily skipping out the door.

Venus ran after her and I walked out the door with Espeon and Umbreon. I placed my arms behind my head, "thanks you two, my whole life practically revolves around you guys!"

"Aww, no problem Wes!"

"Same!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over at Umbreon, I said out loud, "Umbreon? You can communicate through my head too?!"

"Woah, I never knew I could, I just think really hard about talking to you and I guess it worked!"

"Umbreon! That's great! Now we can all communicate!"

"Hey, I figured this out first, I should get more credit!"

"Hey Espeon, how far can we go with this communication thing anyways?"

"Mine can probably go from about here to a little past where Rui is right now."

"and mine? Its probably short isn't it!"

"Umbreon… your voice is so weird…."

"UMBREE!" Umbreon yelled before head butting my leg. The three of us laughed while Venus and Rui turned around and looked at us like we were crazy. I looked at everyone that was here right now, and I couldn't help but feel that someone else was here. It wasn't Justy's presence either though…

* * *

Yayyy ,

Justy's gone? :D,

I actually like justy though :)

Oh well.

REVIEW :D


	20. Chapter 20: Killing The Moment

Thank you to the true zx for the comment : )

Omg, and I didn't know Umbreon can learn physic with a tm !

Pshh I am soooo not trying it on my Umbreon right now, nope …. .

Ooh but the people turning into Pokemon thing is kind of like mystery dungeon :D,

I didn't get the idea from the game…I actually don't know where I got the idea from D:,

I have Pokemon blue mystery dungeon, its actually not one of my favourite games though -.-,

I heard Pokemon ranger is good though :O,

For you poke fans:

They are remaking gold and silver, aka heart gold and soul silver !

Yaaayy,

I'll shut up now : ),

* * *

**Chapter 20: Killing The Moment**

**Rui's POV:**

I turned back around and looked at Venus, "weirdo's aren't they?"

Venus turned towards me, "you know you love it!"

I felt my face go red, I turned my head down to try and hide it.

"Looking down isn't helping your red face hun."

I looked up at Venus, "VENUS! Shhh, what if he hears us!"

"Ooh la la, so you do like him?"

I looked away from her, thinking it might be true. "I don't know…"

"Aww, this is soooo like that book I read where this girl-"

"Shhh, they're walking up, look at the shadows."

Sure enough I was right because Wes came and started walking in between Venus and I with a smile on his face. Umbreon and Espeon walked on the outside of us. I turned towards Wes,

"So what's with the smile?"

Wes turned towards me, "nothing really."

We walked for a couple more minutes in complete silence. I didn't bother turning to see if Wes still had that smile on his face, instead I turned to Umbreon who also had a smile on his face. I ignored it and we walked for a couple more minutes until Venus broke the silence,

"Soooo, Wes you better have some money because it looks like that carnival is going to be a hit…."

Wes stopped walking along with the rest of us, "SHIT! MONEY!" Wes yelled checking his pockets, "Uh, hey guys, you know I'll find some money…somehow."

We continued walking, "did you like totally forget or something? I could probably lend you a couple bucks or something…I am such a pro in The Under television show, these random people give me money and presents all the time!"

"Hey Wes that's an idea, why not just battle some random people at the carnival? There has to be some Pokemon trainers there!"

"Meh, I don't feel like battling right now, how about you two?" Wes said asking his Pokemon, it seemed like he got an answer some how because he began talking again, "nope, they don't really want to either."

"I think that I should just lend you guys some money, since some people are like really too lazy for a Pokemon battle, hehe." Venus said giggling.

"Hey, I just want to- WOAH!" Wes said pointing in the direction of the carnival.

We all turned our head to see the biggest ferris wheel ever, "that's so cool!" I said in amazement.

"Yeah," Wes said before snapping his head in Espeon's direction.

"We should go on that one first, then we get to see all the other rides and stuff there!" I suggested.

"Uh lets uh do that like last or something cause I'm uh..I'm uhh… scared of… heights, yeah heights!"

I looked at Wes with a smile, "I've known you for a while now, and I know that's not one of your fears! We are so going on the ferris wheel first since you decided to make up a lie!"

"Its not a lie! I could've, like, developed the fear or something?"

"Suuuureeee."

We continued our conversation for a bit longer until we finally arrived at the mall, and sure enough right beside it was the carnival. Venus gave some money to us and went inside the mall. I walked with Wes along with his Pokemon towards the entrance.

"So I'm guessing you two are coming on the rides with us too huh?" I asked Umbreon and Espeon.

"Umbree!"

"Espy!"

"Haha, Wes you sure you have enough money? Its 25 pokes for us and 15 for them."

"Shit, we wont have much to do then…how about Umbreon and Espeon you both take a hike!"

"Hmph!" They both groaned.

"Hey, were not even using our own money!" Wes said taking out their two poke balls, "Umbreon, Espeon, return!" A red flash took their body figures and they disappeared into their balls in an instance.

"So its just 50 Pokes now, guess we saved a wholeeee lot…" I said sarcastically.

"You two just shut up, I don't think I'm liking this new kind of way of talking!"

I looked at Wes who was facing his poke balls, "Who are you talking to?"

Wes looked up, "Uhh, not uh, used to having them in their poke balls…?"

"Pft," I said gazing at the ferris wheel. After paying our admission fees and getting some tickets I dragged Wes along towards the ferris wheel. The line wasn't too long so we got on pretty quick. I looked at the big wheel but I wasn't amazed at how the seats looked like they were going to break in a few minutes.

"This wheel looks so dangerous!"

"I told you not to come here…"

"Why don't you want to come here? Don't use the heights excuse, I know its not true!" I asked as Wes turned away.

"I don't like ferris wheels…"

"Well I'll make you like them! C'mon its our turn to get on!" I said dragging Wes into the seat after handing the man our tickets.

"Wait!" Wes said taking off his poke ball belt, "can you please watch this? Its uh, bothering me…" Wes handed his belt to the person operating the wheel.

"Make sure you remember to take it back after your done." the man said putting the belt away.

We sat in our seat and brought the safety railing down to our laps. We watched as we got raised higher and higher, seeing almost all of Phenac. I looked over at Wes trying to point out the colosseum and saw him playing with his fingers sweating like crazy.

"Wes? What's wrong…?"

Wes flinched and looked up at me, "its…uh….the…heights?"

"Wes…do you seriously want to get off this?"

"No! Were on it already we can't just fly off…" He said as we reached the peak of the ferris wheel.

"Yeah, hey look over there! Its so beautiful!"

"Its not the only thing I see that's beautiful…" He mumbled (A/N: soooo corny -__-)

"Wes?" I said looking back at him, "seriously, tell me what's bothering you."

"Well its…I just… I have to tell you…something…"

"Haha, what is it? It must really be bothering you!" I said as we were going on our second time around.

"Rui…I…that day…that I saved you…"

I looked at Wes' golden eyes, "what about it? Thank you for it…again…"

Wes gave a small grin, "your welcome…and well when I first saw you…I didn't know what to think…"

"Mhm…" I said gazing at the lights downtown as we were almost at the peak again.

"Ok…you know what, I'm just going to say it…Rui…" Wes said grabbing my hand, "I- AHHH"

"AAHHHH" I yelled as we got hit with a thunder attack. The seat we were sitting in crashed and it was now screwed up, well most of my side. I was hanging off the edge of the seat, with the railing falling and crashing to the ground. I looked up at Wes, "WES!"

Wes was now gripping onto my wrist as he held onto the back part of the seat, "RUI! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET GO!"

I held onto Wes' wrist as I dangled in mid air. I could hear all the commotion going around down at the bottom. Wes let go of the seat looking for his belt but he wasn't successful as he left it with the man now at the bottom. I looked down towards that man and sure enough there was a man, but with a jolteon as well. I looked up at Wes who was now looking down at the man.

"That can't be…" Wes said as I started slipping from his grip, "RUI! HOLD ON!"

I stared into his eyes, "I-I-I can't hold on…!"

"RUI! I'M NOT LETTING YOU FALL!"

"Wes…" I said as I started slipping even more.

"NO, HOLD ON!"

"Wes, I can't…" I said as I started to loosen my grip.

"NO RUI! You can't! Your going to fall all the way down there and break yourself! IM NOT LETTING YOU DIE! RUI I LO-"

"SKARMORY!" A skarmory above us yelled. It sat on top of the back part of the seat and looked at me, "skar skarmory!"

"Wes, I think this skarmory can help us!"

"I…" Wes said with a sigh, "karmory…fly."

"SKARMORY!" skarmory yelled as it jumped off the seat and dived under me. The bounce from the seat ended up with Wes losing his grip on my wrist.

"WES!" I yelled as the skarmory flew beneath and caught me. I sat up as the skarmory flew away from the ferris wheel. I looked back at Wes.

"RUI! SKARMORY, TURN AROUND!" Wes yelled as he started to get farther and farther away from me.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I watched as the skarmory flew away from the carnival with Rui along with it. The good part was that she was safe, while the bad part was that I don't know whose skarmory that was and where its off too. Also, I'm stuck on a dangerous ferris wheel without any of my Pokemon. I looked down towards the control man and from what I saw it looked like he had a grin on his face. By his side was a jolteon…that probably knows thunderbolt.

"HEY! HOW ABOUT LETTING ME DOWN FROM HERE?!" I yelled to the man.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled as the ferris wheel started to move and all the people on the ferris wheel were getting off their seats. A few minutes later I arrived on the ground, safely. I ran over to where the man had put my belt and it was still there.

"Whose skarmory was that?!" I asked while putting my belt on.

"Lets move away from this crowd, I've got to tell you some things."

"No." I said not moving from my spot, "tell me where that skarmory went."

"Rui's fine, calm your hormones, lets GO!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME?!"

"5 seconds before I'm leaving and not telling you anything, 5, 4, 3."

"Lets go." I said as I followed him out of the carnival and into an alley way. After we were in the alley way with no body in sight, he took off his costume,

"Hello Wes, long time no see." Gonzap said.

"GONZAP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I said as I pulled out two poke balls, which released Umbreon and Espeon.

_"GONZAP? What's he doing here?! Where's Rui!?"_ (Telepathic communication in italics :] )

_"Espeon, look at the jolteon…"_

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH RUI?!"

_"WHAT?! RUI'S GONE…AGAIN!?"_

_"Espeon, look!"_

"Hahaha, don't get your Pokemon all caught up yet. JUMPY! OUT HERE, NOW!"

I watched as a girl appeared around the corner of the other end of the alley way. She was about Rui's height with light blue hair in three pigtails, (A/N: anyone have animal crossing? That girls hairstyle that most people start off with xD) she had a lime green shirt with a white skirt and white knee high boots. She looked oddly familiar but I just couldn't remember who she was. Gonzap turned towards her and she quietly stood next to him.

"You better not say a word!"

"Mhm"

"I SAID DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

_"Hey, that girl looks familiar too…"_

_"Same, you guys want to attack Gonzap right now?"_

_"Wes, get real, do some talking first, we need to find Rui!"_

"Wes, are you done dozing out?"

"What do you want?"

"Let me introduce you to Jumpy, Jumpy, you know Wes."

"Who is she?"

"Fuck you, now listen, if you want your little Rui I need my precious Snag Machine back."

_"Don't give in Wes! We can get Rui some other way!"_

_"Wes, don't fall into his trap."_

"No, your not getting it back! I'm not letting you make shadow Pokemon!"

"Shut up shit face, you know you want Rui back."

"Where is she?!"

"Hey, who saved her?"

"That skarmory…"

"And do you know whose skarmory that is? Well, it's Justy's."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, that guys stealing your girl, and you wont do anything about it because you don't know where he is."

"GONZAP!" I yelled running towards him, Umbreon and Espeon jumped in front of me.

_"STOP IT!"_ They both said.

"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING GIVE HER BACK…"

"What? Are you going to beat me in a battle? Wes, you don't stand a chance. I've been training to make sure I wont have to eat your dust anymore."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"With Justy, how many times would you like it said?"

"No…" I said facing downwards.

"She's with him, I told you already. She probably doesn't like you anyways, what do you think happened when you were gone? She got closer to him, she likes him better. You left her right after what happened at the Realgam Tower Colosseum. You just disappeared from her life, just leaving her there. I've been watching her for a while now, she's been hanging out with Justy a lot lately. They've been hiding a lot of it to not hurt your feelings. Wes, your obviously the third wheel."

I looked at Gonzap believing everything he said, it had to be true. She wouldn't like an idiot like me.

_"Wes, don't believe her."_ Espeon said as she nudged my leg.

_"Yeah, when we were at the house she didn't want anything to do with Justy, well in kissing way that is."_

"He likes her though. She likes him."

"Took a while for you to notice. I thought I raised you well, guess you must have lost your brain when you were falling for her. Oh here," Gonzap put his hand in his pocket, "your head looked empty." he said passing me my goggles which were lost like me old outfit.

"But, why are you here…?"

"I want that machine Wes. You obviously don't want to give it, so I might as well come up with making a new one. You've got enough problems right now, I don't think you really want to bother me."

"No…I…but…"

"I'll be seeing you in a while Wes." Gonzap said walking away with Jumpy and his jolteon.

_"Wes, don't believe him!"_

"Rui's…fine though…right?"

Gonzap turned around, "she's fine in Justy's arms. Oh, and I don't think Justy wants you to communicate with him anymore."

I watched as Gonzap walked away and disappeared in the alley. I turned around and walked the opposite direction. A few steps later I turned around and ran back. I picked up my goggles then put them in their usual spot. We continued to walk out the alleyway.

"Wes, you don't seriously believe him do you?" Espeon asked. (A/N: I wont italicize anymore -.-)

"Espeon, she doesn't like me…" I said while I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"SKARMORY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WE'RE NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT!"

"SKAR"

I looked up ahead and I saw a building. As we got closer I noticed it was the old shadow Pokemon lab, and there was someone at the front waiting for us. Skarmory landed a few minutes later and it was Gonzap with a jolteon and a girl who looked about my age.

"Rui, long time no see."

"GONZAP! What do you want?!"

"Its not what I want, I've been ordered to fetch you."

"What…?" I thought with a confused expression. "Where's Wes?!"

"Who cares, he's probably at the carnival trying out all the other rides, I was there and I saw how all these mobs of girls ran to him because he was so brave just hanging from the ferris wheel."

"…But…"

"Skarmory return." Gonzap said as skarmory went into its poke ball, "Would you like to come inside?"

"No…I need to find Wes."

"Rui, your in the middle of a desert, I highly doubt you can get back to Phenac with all the 'gear' you have right now."

"So I can try…"

"You and Wes are both stubborn idiots, JUMPY!"

"Yes master?"

"I SAID NOT TO TALK!?"

"Hey! Don't be rude to her!"

"JUMPY, SLEEP POWDER NOW!"

"Sorry Rui…" Jumpy said as she released a powdery substance from her hands.

"What? A human using a Pokemon atta-" I barely said before falling into darkness.

* * *

"We've got her now, she's in the cell with Jumpy."

"Take that Jumpy thing OUT, I'm still experimenting."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"DID I SAY I WANTED ANYTHING ELSE?"

"No sir."

"I want you to open up the machine."

"Containing which person?"

"Justy."

* * *

Thank you sapphire addict for the review again :] .

Reviews are awesome,

I think a lot of people should do it more often ;)


	21. Chapter 21: Lost Hope

K .

Dilemma;

This story is faaarrr from the end,

How much chapters do you want?

Would you like the chapters longer?

Would you like less chapters?!

ANSWER OR YOU SHALL PERISH O.o

Kay,

* * *

**Chapter 21: Lost Hope**

**Espeon's POV:**

I put my paw on Wes who was still on the ground, "why are you believing him?"

"because its true…"

I looked at Umbreon waiting for him to give an answer, "Oh, uh, Wes, why do you think its true?"

"It is true, she obviously doesn't like me, if she did then she wouldn't have just ran away…"

"Wait, what happened?"

"We were on the ferris wheel, and I was about to tell her when the stupid thing broke. She was falling so I was holding onto her with my life, she didn't even seem to care that I was risking my life for her…"

"and then….?" Umbreon asked. I smacked him in the head and nodded in disappointment, "what'd I do!?"

"And so I was going to tell her while I was holding onto her and then Justy's skarmory came in and rescued her before I could tell her. It ended up stealing her though…"

"But this was all caused because of Gonzap?" I asked.

"And Rui's love for Justy…"

"Hey guys wait…" we both turned to Umbreon who looked like he was counting.

"What is it Umbreon?"

"Espeon, remember when we were swimming in the pool at Justy's house?"

"Please don't bring him name up…"

"Wait Wes, I think I've got a clue!"

"Yes, I remember…"

"Well, last time I checked, Justy didn't own a skarmory."

I tried to remember all the Pokemon who were swimming. All of them were Justy's and none of them were a skarmory. "Umbreon! You genius!"

"Hehe, thaaanks!"

I smacked Wes in the head with my paw, "IDIOT! See! It wasn't Justy that stole Rui! It was probably Gonzap! He's trying to brain wash you!"

"Do you guys really think-"

"WE KNOW SO!" Umbreon and I said in unison.

"You know what," Wes said as he stood up, "I'm Wes-"

"Wes, don't…" I said trying to comfort him.

"I'm Wes…just Wes…" Wes said quietly, "who am I?"

"Wes! You just said it, your Wes!"

"But Wes what Umbreon?! Obviously Rui wont like me, I cant remember anything about my past, she'll probably think that I'll forget the first time I met her soon…"

I slapped Wes on his shin, "WES! WHY ARE YOU THINKING NEGATIVE?!"

"YEAH?"

"DO YOU LOVE RUI?!"

"…Yes…"

"THEN GO FIGHT FOR HER!"

"YEAH!"

"DON'T JUST LET SOME PREGYM LEADER STEAL HER FROM YOU!"

"YEAH!"

"AND DON'T LET YOUR PAST HAUNT YOU!"

"YEAH!"

"and Umbreon's a douche.

"YEAH! Hey wait, ESPEON!" Umbreon said as he tackled me.

"You know what, I think you guys are right! Right now I have to think about what my future is going to be like, and all I know is Rui's in it. My past can wait for now, c'mon guys! Lets go!"

Umbreon and I sat up in our spots, "only problem is where are we going?"

"First lets find Venus…then…"

"You cant really leave anything up to her…" I said with a grin.

"….lets find out if that old bike of mine is still in the shop…"

"But that's in Pyrite town, I think Espeon should think of ideas…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I GOT THE PERFECT IDEA!"

"And what is it Wes?" Umbreon and I asked.

"We'll leave it up to Venus to decide."

"Ugh." we groaned as we started walking towards the mall, "hey maybe try using your PDA…"

"Or you brain…"

I slapped Umbreon on the face with my tail, "hey!"

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a cell. I sat up and looked around, everything was glass, and it looked like the door wouldn't open from the inside. I sat up against the wall and sighed before hearing someone on an intercom:

"Why hello Rui, you've finally awaken."

"Whose there?!"

"You don't remember me? Its good 'ol Ein!"

"EIN! Where's Wes!?"

"You still care about that backstabber?"

"Don't say that about him…"

"Well Gonzap did tell me about that new girl he was hooking up with…"

I stared into the darkness in shock, "what…?"

"I know you heard what I said."

"But, Wes wouldn't…"

"Wes would… but I know someone who wouldn't. And they're rather eager to see you…"

"Who…?"

"A-a-ah you don't get to know right now. At the moment you can just amuse yourself in the cell.

"What are you planning on doing with me?"

"I have someone here who was eager to see you."

"WHO IS IT?!" I yelled waiting for an answer. Ein must have thought he put it on mute,

"Maza, should I tell Rui right now?"

"You tell her and I will put you in the chamber and change you into a more horrifying pok-"

"WAIT, RUI DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"Huh? Hear what?" I said pretending to be dumbfounded.

"WHAT HAPPENED EIN?!"

"I thought I hit mute, idiot girl must have still been thinking about that backstabber."

"He's not a backstabber."

"Well, I do know he's your EX-boyfriend because I've now got some pictures in my hands of Wes with those girls…tsk tsk."

"WES WOULDN'T! STOP MAKING UP THESE LIES!"

"EIN, TURN IT OFF NOW, LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE AND HELP ME OVER HERE."

I heard a click and that was the last thing I heard for a while. It was dark in the cell other than the one light on in the hallway. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall, then I remembered my PDA which was in my pocket. I quickly searched for it but sure enough Gonzap must've taken it away. I brought my knees up and rested my face on my knees. Wes would never do that, they were probably just trying to trick me. Ein was like that. If Wes was in my spot at least he would have Umbreon and Espeon to protect him. And to amuse him. I sadly thought about the fact that I still don't even have a Pokemon yet. I did have….JUMPLUFF!

My head started to spin. Where was Jumpluff?! I haven't seen her in a while? When exactly was the last time that I saw her? I tried to remember the past few days but nothing would come up. I then remembered that I last saw her before Wes got turned into a vaporeon. I thought in my head for a while trying to put the pieces together… maybe when Dakim was the doctor, he stole Jumpluff along with Wes….but Jumpluff wasn't seen long before Dakim came. I started to imagine Justy's work room…there couldn't be some kind of secret passageway in there…

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"And so now we have to go find her!" I said finishing my explanation of what just happened.

"Oooh, if only this was a book, I bet they would sell out like CRAZY!"

"VENUS! We have to go find her!"

"Ok, so where are we planning on looking?"

"How about…we start at the Pokemon lab? They have to be there…"

"Why would Justy be there though?"

"Lets just go!" Venus said pulling me away from the mall, "I've got this cute new car that's great on the sandy dunes!"

"Lets just get there fast, ok?"

Venus stopped walking, "fine, CAR, NOW!" Venus yelled as a car drove up from right behind us.

"I know we're in a mall parking lot with a lot of cars but…that better not be some random persons car…."

"Do you want to get Rui or not?"

"LETS GO!"

"You drive, I have to do my nails! I totally need to sparkle them up, then I'll probab-"

I opened the drivers side and jumped in, not really caring about Venus' nails. I turned around and watched as Umbreon and Espeon jumped into the backseat, "you guys ready?!"

"Yup!" they both said.

"Wait, we might need Venus first…"

"Ughhhhh."

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I opened my eyes and found myself in the same cell. I yawned and stretched out my body before sitting back up against the wall.

"Awake again?" the familiar voice on the intercom said.

"What do you want Ein?"

"I'm just watching you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, because I'm really a person who would smash my head through this glass right now."

"We've actually had that before."

"Really? And who was that?"

"Someone really close to you actually…"

"Huh…?" I said as I drifted off into la la land.

_"Momma I wanna be a Pokemon when I'm older!"_

_"No, you're a human, be happy with that," the woman said as she put her nose to mine._

"HEY, don't you want to know if it's Wes or something?"

I ignored his question, "your not going to turn me into a Pokemon are you?"

"Do you really want to get turned into a Pokemon?"

"I asked a question first…"

"Well its not like anyone would care, your grandparents are letting you control your life and your little boyfriend Wes doesn't even like you anymore…"

I clenched my fist, "at least I know my grandparents would care…"

"Anyone else you want to name?"

"I don't have to if I don't want to…" I said as tears started to come to my eyes.

"Or is it that you don't have anyone else?"

A tear dropped from my eye, "And who do you have?!"

"PARENTS, unlike you…"

I buried my face in my hands and cried. I cried for a while not hearing anything else from the intercom. Ein just gave me the memories I tried to forget.

_"Momma, are you going to come back soon?"_

_"Yes, I will, later…for now just play with grandpa and grandma!"_

_"But I want to play catch with you and dada!"_

_"No, oh hey look, here comes Pikachu!"_

_"Pika!" the yellow Pokemon said from behind me._

_"Teehee! Pikachu your fluffy!" I said as I patted my head, I crouched down to Pikachu's level and kept ruffling his head, "momma he's so cute!" I turned around expecting to see my mom and dad at the door, but they were gone. I ran out the door and looked for them, but they weren't anywhere in sight. I cried as I ran behind my grandparents house and found a little hole in a tree. There was a small little boy hiding in it. His hair was a dark shade of blue._

_"Hello, why are you crying?"_

_"My momma and dada are gone…"_

_"Oh…come in the hole its really fun in here!" (A/N: that's what she said… SORRY I HAD TO xDDD)_

_"No, its not fun…"_

_"Fine, I'll come out…" the boy climbs out of the hole, "I'm Justy!"_

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Anything the matter Rui? You seemed to have fallen asleep then waken up with a shock…"

"I-I, had a…flashback? No, it was a dream…"

"Do I get to know what it was?"

"It was…Justy…"

"Really? Seems like you guys were really good friends from the start huh?"

"NO! I…I met him the same time as Wes met him…"

"That can't be true…"

"It is…"

"NO!" I yelled as I buried my face in my hands again.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

SHIT! Which way now?!"

"I don't know! We've been on the road for hours! Are you sure this is the right way? Its getting really dark now..."

"FUUUUCKKKK!"

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"You can wake up now." Ein said from the intercom.

I raised my head from my hands and looked up at the cell which now had some light in it. I looked around but it was still empty.

"Don't you have your cipher people?"

"They're all asleep, we have some at the front guarding. Why? Would you like some company?"

"NO! Your not bringing anyone into this!"

"Oh, but I was asked by him his self to bring you here…"

"Who…?" I watched the hallway as someone turned the corner. The figure walked over to the cell door and opened it up, I stared at…Justy.

"JUSTY! What are you doing here!?"

Justy opened up the door and walked in, "finally you've come Rui…"

"What?" I said as I stood up against the wall. Justy walked closer and closer to me until he was about 10 centimetres apart from me.

"You've finally ditched Wes the dickhead."

I stared at Justy's lifeless eyes, "JUSTY! DON'T CALL WES THAT!"

"Why not? He doesn't care for you anyways, all you were to him was a bitch."

I stared at Justy in shock, "no…"

"Yes, but don't worry, you have me now."

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU!"

"WELL YOUR GETTING ME!" Justy yelled as he grabbed both of my arms and pushed it against the wall. I tried to get out of his grip but it was too strong. I tried to kick him but that ended up in him standing on my own feet. Justy was now inches away from my face, and that moment at his house kept flashing in my head.

"JUSTY, HOLD OFF FOR A BIT," Ein said through the intercom.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I ran through the hallways of the Pokemon lab, not knowing where to go. I decided they would trap her first so I ran in the direction of that cell I was first put in when I was a Vaporeon.

"I can sense her, its getting closer…"

"Good job Espeon, only a bit closer." I said as Umbreon and Espeon followed quickly behind.

I turned the corner and faced a door, I quickly opened it up and saw a whole bunch of unoccupied cells. I walked down the hallways and heard Rui's scream.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I heard the door at the end of the hallway open and some figures walk in. Justy must have heard them too because he started squeezing my arms harder. I screamed at the pain but Justy silenced it with a kiss.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I stopped in front of the cell Rui was in, and she was up against the wall…with Justy. I felt my jaw drop and everything in my heart explode. I watched as Rui's arms were brought up around Justy's neck and Justy's arms were wrapped around her waist. I stared for a couple more minutes before running out the door and towards the way I came from.

* * *

**Venus' POV:**

"Milotic, water pulse!" I commanded. Milotic did as said and attacked the ciphers Pokemon. A few seconds later Wes came running out the door with his face all red and his eyes filled with tears. I looked towards the door as Umbreon and Espeon followed and ran towards Wes who was heading for the car. I looked at the confused Milotic and put her back in her poke ball. I rushed towards the car, jumped in the passenger seat and drove off.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO WES?!"

"Shut the FUCK up."

"NO! LET ME OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE!"

"NO, everybody in this fucking lab is watching this right now. Your included."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH!"

"WATCH PEOPLES LIVES GET RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS?!"

"YES WHY NOT?"

"LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!"

"Would you like a third FUCKING TIME?!"

"LET ME OUT!"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!"

She quietly crouched down, "hey jolteon…"

"yes?"

"shh, he might hear us…"

"he's too into the t.v."

"distract him for me?"

"I don't have much to do…"

"Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon…and then we can help Rui and Wes…"

"Yeah…wait, Gonzap doesn't know who I really am right?"

"Nope, he thinks your just some random person."

"Great, ok here." the jolteon grabbed a key from Gonzap's desk and passed it to her.

"Jolteon, I'll be back, for sure."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"HEY WHY ARE YOU TWO….WHAT THE FUCK, CATCH HER YOU FAGGOT!"

"RUN, RUNN!"

* * *

Sapphireaddict, thank you for being the person the frequently reviews my story :D ,

You make my day ;D,

Anyways,

Its almost the end of the school year and I have a lot of summatives,

Sorry if I don't post for a while… I'll probably sneak on just to write another chapter .

One more thing,

REVIEW,

p.s , that goes out to everyone, not just sapphire addict ;)


	22. Chapter 22: A Touch Of Encouragement

Sapphireaddict and the true zx, thank you so much for your reviews :D ,

You don't have to review every time… especially not 5 minutes after I just posted a chapter ;),

Sapphireaddict im glad you like my 'that's what she said' jokes :D

But I would now like some reviews from others -___- ,

P.S ,

I think most people probably know who jumpy is -.- ,

I wasn't trying to make it THAT obvious…., fail xD !.

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Touch Of Encouragement**

**Venus' POV:**

"Should we check on him now? He's been in the car for about 2 hours now…" I asked Umbreon and Espeon as I sat on a bench a few metres away from the car. After whatever happened at the Pokemon lab Wes wouldn't say anything so I just did my job and kept quiet as well. I drove up to this park near my apartment in Phenac and left the car just parked at the side. I got out the car giving Wes some space except he's been in there for too long.

Espeon shook her head. And I sighed in annoyance. I looked over at the two who were sitting on the bench almost falling asleep. Taking out my PDA I read the time and it was 3:27am. I groaned and walked towards the car. Wes was sitting on the passenger seat with his knees up and his head down. I walked over to the drivers seat and got in, not really caring what his Pokemon thought. I looked over at Wes who lifted his head a bit.

"Wes…?"

"Yes..?" he replied in a hoarse voice.

"Its really late, would you like to stay at my house or something…?"

"I don't really have any where else to go…." Wes said as I heard the hurt in his voice.

"Wes, c'mon, you cant live like this." I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"…I thought I couldn't live without Rui…I don't have anything to live for anymore…"

"WES! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! IF YOU SERIOUSLY LOVED HER THAT MUCH YOU WOULDN'T GIVE UP, SHES NOT THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!" I yelled as Umbreon and Espeon from outside ran towards the car and let themselves into the back seat.

"Venus, you don't understand…" Wes said burying his face in his knees again.

"WES, WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"ESPY?" Espeon said, probably agreeing with me.

"YOUR LIFE DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND HER, GET OVER IT!"

"BUT VENUS, I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS, CANT YOU SEE THAT?!"

"Yes I do see that, I do see that you love her. I do see that your hurting. But I DON'T see you trying to get her back. I DON'T see you trying to win her over, I just see you giving up. Wes, if you seriously loved her THAT much you would go after her."

"…But there's no point in catching something that keeps running away…"

"YES THERE IS A POIN-" I looked out the passengers side window and saw a strange figure walking this way. The person looked like they were drunk, "I think we need to pause this, here comes a creeper…"

The four of us in the car watched as they got closer and closer. As soon as they were a few metres away from the car Wes looked more closely, "isn't she that Jumpy girl?"

"Who?" I asked as the girl ran towards the car.

"Umbreon, open up the door." Wes asked as Umbreon opened it up and Jumpy climbed inside.

"WES!"

We all faced the rugged faced Jumpy, "Jumpy? What're you doing here?"

"Wes, its me…Jumpluff…"

"…Jumpluff…?! My Pokemon?! The one that…what? How?! WHEN!?"

"Ok, here I've got these coffee coupons, lets buy some because this is going to be a loooonng night."

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"She's awakening, shall I go away?"

"Yes, leave."

I opened my eyes and saw Justy's face. I jumped up and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey babe, you've been asleep for a while."

"Sorry, I guess I needed my beauty rest." I said with a giggle.

"It's the middle of the night, do you want to get off this lab table and into an actual bed?"

"Yes please! This thing is so hard! It hurts my back…"

"Hey, want a back massage before you go back to sleep?"

"Aww baby! You'd really do that?"

"Anything for the one I love most!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. I heard a snicker from somewhere behind me, but that didn't matter, I'm with the one I love the most.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"So Jumpy, we had our coffee, do we get to know what happened to you now?" I asked as I turned myself around in my seat to face the back.

"Ok, I don't know what was wrong with you Wes but you were turning into a Vaporeon, and so you rushed into the swimming pool area or something. Well I was making my way to where everyone was going when I smelled this familiar flowery aroma coming from upstairs. So I followed it not thinking that anybody would notice that I was gone, and I guess I was right. Anyways I went upstairs and followed the scent, it was actually coming from the laundry room right next to the kitchen…I go inside and there waiting was this doctor. Sure enough he captured me and I was brought to the Pokemon lab where I met Ein and Maza and I was put into this machine. I then wake up as a human girl and Ein made me Gonzap's servant."

"You were a Jumpluff before? What kind of experimental disasters are they making?!"

"So that's why you were with Gonzap…were going to fucking kill him…"

"Wait! I'm not done…So I was following Gonzap these past few days and I've actually been eavesdropping a lot…Ein had said that he wanted to do something about you Wes…he wanted to make you suffer because of what you did to their plans before. I heard something about Justy and I found this on the ground,"

Jumpy pulled out some kind of microphone out from her pocket, "I think Maza and Ein have been using this to put thoughts into Justy's head…you know, they were-"

"Controlling him…" I said finishing Jumpy's sentence. I thought about all those actions he's done to Rui, it probably wasn't even his actions, it was Ein and Maza's…

"Yeah, so whatever Justy did, it probably wasn't even him…"

"So, what I saw in the cell…it wasn't Justy…"

"Wait, what'd you see in the Pokemon lab, I couldn't beat that cipher fast enough…"

"Justy and Rui…" I said trailing off.

"Oh…" Venus replied getting the idea.

"Wait, Wes, when you saw that, the whole lab was watching on t.v., that's how I saw you run out of the lab…"

"…Wow, do they really hate me that much..?"

"Probably, anyway, two day ago I saw Dakim bringing a sleeping Justy in, and a human Wes going out of the lab…"

"Wait, so they brought me to Justy's house and took Justy?!"

"Yes, they brought him to their experimenting room and a few hours later Gonzap receives a new jolteon."

"That bitch started what happened on the ferris wheel…"

"Yes but, no its not his fault, if that jolteon didn't listen then he would be thrown into a box and shipped somewhere else."

"Wait, who is this jolteon? What's so special about him?" Venus asked.

"Jolteon's…Justy…."

"WHATT?!" Venus and I yelled at the same time.

"THEN WHOSE JUSTY?!" I yelled afterwards.

"Wow this is messed up. Justy's a jolteon, Maza is Justy, Ein is now a slowking and I'm now a human."

"Hold up, Ein's a slowking?!"

"Yes…Maza, kind of controls the whole lab now…"

"So he turned Ein into a slowking?!"

"Maza's plan is to make everyone a Pokemon and then become ruler of the world…"

"What's he going to do to Rui?! He better not turn her into a Pokemon…!"

"Wes, that's why were going to rescue her."

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

I woke up in a nice comfy bed. I looked around and nobody else was in the room so I got up and walked towards the door. Before I reached the door I heard a knock so I opened it up.

"Morning Rui!" Justy said with a smile.

"Justy! Where were you?!"

"Well I figured you'd be hungry so I made some breakfast, c'mon down to eating room."

"Hopefully I wont get lost in this huge lab like last time!" I said with a giggle.

"Last time..? Oh yeah… Last time…" Justy said with a rather fake giggle.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

**Ein's POV:**

Stupid Maza. Its all his fault that I've been turned into a Pokemon. I walked down the empty hallway as I passed Maza and Rui. Wow he really needed to stop making inventions. First the improved Pokemon human generators, then his brainwashing system, and finally his body changing formation. When was he going to stop? I only created him so that I could be the one to take all the credit, I could be the one who got the glory, I could be the one who got defeated by Wes.

I made a face as I thought about what happened last night. Even I wouldn't have gone that low to be that rude to Wes. I continued down the hallway and opened up Miror B.'s old room. There on his desk was a sleeping lotad. I walked up to him.

"Miror B., wake up!"

Miror B. yawned and opened his eyes, "yes?"

I thought for a second, how do I understand what he's saying? I then remembered I was a Pokemon myself, "its me, Ein…"

"EIN!? WOAAAAAAHHH, what happened to you!?"

"Maza…"

"Ok, so fill me in here, why is everyone turning into a Pokemon?!"

"Maza wants to turn everyone into a Pokemon, then rule the world…"

"Daaang, that sucks, I really wanted to get back to my dancing, I cant do anything in this lotad form!"

I sighed, "enough with these jokes, we need to get serious…"

"Really? So why are we getting serious?"

"Look at us! We're Pokemon! We have to stop Maza!"

"But that dudes a genius! Hey, why are you a slowking?"

"Slowking has a great intelligence, almost as great as alakazam, but they have the tendency to trust everyone. Trust everyone a little too easily…"

"Ohhh, so your like the dumber version of Maza?"

"Probably, I created that thing. I obviously have to be stupid."

"Hey hey, now don't get all depress-o on me now, so what's your plan?"

"How about we go visit Dakim? Gonzap's probably all for Maza, I know Dakim never really liked him."

"Right…hey your stronger than me right?"

"Yes, probably."

Miror B. jumped onto my head (A/N: that supposedly shellder thing on his head .), "make sure he doesn't kill me…he's scaaaryy!"

I sighed once more, "Miror B. you are something aren't you?"

"Hey, am I supposed to be nothing?!"

"You know, I don't think you were supposed to turn into a lotad, maybe a magikarp would suit you more."

"Really, why? They don't dance!"

"Never mind." I said as I walked out the door and towards Dakim's room.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I quietly sat on the drivers seat of the car with my seat back and my legs resting on the wheel. Everyone was sleeping right now, since we really needed some energy after almost pulling an all nighter. Venus was in the passenger seat sleeping quietly, Jumpy was in spread out across the whole back seat, while Umbreon and Espeon were on the floor of the backseat. I put my hands behind my head as the sun started to come up.

_"I used to come to this forest all the time when I was little!" Rui had said with a smile._

_"Is this forest that special? I heard about celebi being here and all but nothing else more interesting."_

_"Its because you haven't seen that," Rui said pointing to a huge lake, "pretty isn't it?"_

_I stared in amazement, "wow, I never knew Orre had water like this!"_

_"Yeah I know, most of the water we see are the fountains and stuff in Phenac…"_

_"So you used to play in this lake all the time or something?"_

_"Yup! Watch!" Rui started to take off her coat and boots._

_"Don't tell me your jumping in! Its probably freezing, this forest isn't nearly as warm as the deserts outside of here!"_

_"You lazy bum! Its my favourite place ever! Now c'mon!" Rui said as she jumped into the lake, "now your coming in! Its really warm! Trust me!"_

_"Last time I trusted you, you made me eat that really spicy chilli sauce…"_

_"Wes," Rui said through giggles, "you can always trust me, no matter what!"_

_"Fine!" I said as I removed my long blue jacket, "here goes nothing!"_

_"Warm isn't it?"_

_"Yeah it actually is…" I gave Rui a funny look, "you didn't piss in here, did you?!"_

_"WES!" Rui said punching me playfully, "don't be so dirty!"_

_"Haha, hey anyways, I trusted you, do I get a prize now?"_

_"YUP!" Rui said as she backed away and splashed some water at my face._

_"Hey!" I said putting the goggles on my head onto my eyes, "ooh, what now? I so can get you back now!" I said as I dove into the water and pulled her in._

_"Wes! I cant breathe under watERRRRRR"_

_We both were under the water along with many other water Pokemon. We looked at each other and decided to swim along with them. A few seconds into swimming Rui started to turn blue and head for the top. I decided to follow her up to the top to make sure she was ok._

_"oh wow," Rui said through coughs, "I never knew I could hold my breath for that long!"_

_"Rui that wasn't even long!"_

_"Oh shut up Wes!" Rui said along with another playful punch, "lets get out of this water, my grandparents are probably going to wonder what we're doing in the forest!"_

_"Oh," I said as I followed her out of the water. We grabbed our things and started walking towards the village. I took off the goggles on my eyes and put them back on my head._

_"Hey Wes…" Rui said as she looked at me funny._

_"Yes…is it something bad…?"_

_"No but…what's that line on your face?"_

_I watched as Rui stared at my face, "oh, its nothing…"_

_"Really? Define nothing."_

_"Its nothing…"_

_"Wes! You have to tell me!"_

_"Really? Or else what?" I said with a meaner tone._

_Rui turned her face away, "fine, but watch what happens now, when you ask me something, I wont tell you!"_

_I watched her 'angry' face as she walked ahead of me, "so now your ditching me!?"_

_"Yes!" she said without turning around._

_"But you need to be near me at all times!"_

_"Really? Why?" she said turning around and stopping this time._

_"Because…there could be an evil Pokemon nearby?" I said as I stood in front of her._

_"Nope! Not good enough!"_

_"Well too bad!" I said grabbing her hand._

_Rui looked down at our intertwined hands, then looked back up at my face and smiled. She turned around and we started walking hand in hand in silence._

"Wes…Hellooooo, Wes…? Ew he better not be having…those…guy dreams…"

"HUH?!" I said as I jumped up and find Venus and Jumpy along with Espeon and Umbreon staring me down, "why's everyone looking at me like that?!"

"Well its been a while, and we should probably head out to the lab…" Jumpy said as she took her seat in the back.

I started the car up and fixed me seat, "Ok…"

"Wait Wes, you have to totally explain something to us…." Venus said with a grin on her face.

"Wait…what kind of explaining?"

"We-ell, when we were trying to wake you up, you had the biggest grin on your face, EVER!"

"Oh.." I said as I started to feel my cheeks warm up, "it was nothing…"

"Really? Do you call Rui, nothing?" Venus said still wearing that grin.

I grinned as well and drove off towards the lab when I hear a voice.

"That smile on your face says it all!" Umbreon's voice said in my mind.

"Umbreon! Shut up! Don't get me started on what happened that one time, when Espeon and I were watching you…"

"Oh well so…uhhh, sooo….-"

"You know I'm right here too!" Espeon's voice said.

"WES! This conversation is now dropped!"

"Haha ok, but don't expect me to not bring it up in the near future!"

"Aaaww maaaaann"

"Hey guys, wait, what're we talking about?"

"Nothing Espeon….nothing."

"We're talking about Rui!?"

"Venus! Look what you caused!" I said out loud

"What?" Venus said with a confused face.

* * *

**Ein's POV:**

"EEEIIIINNNN! HE'S GOING TO BITE ME!" Miror B. cried as he jumped onto my head. I looked at Dakim with an evil look.

"Hey y'know its not my fault I turned into a tyranitar!"

"Well it is influenced on your personality and what not…except for Wes…"

"Pft! Wes who? The only Wes I know is the one that cannot dance!" Miror B. exclaimed as he jumped to the ground and started to dance.

"Duuh, soo, I also know someone else who cant dance!"

"Really? Whose that?! Yourself?!" Miror B. said.

"HEY! YA KNOW WHAT?! I CALL FOR A DANCE OFF RIGHT NOW!" Dakim said as he jumped towards an open space in his room. Miror B. followed and I sat down in a chair. A few minutes later the music was put on and they started to dance.

"Hey, Miror B. you've gotten better than last time!"

"Yeah, I think I notice that too, its because I have this feeling in my stomach, it makes me want to dance my heart out!" Miror B. said as he started to dance…good.

I grabbed a paper and a pen from Dakim's desk and watched what was happening to Miror B., I was sure that this was,

"WOAHHH!" Miror B. screamed as he turned into a bright silhouette of himself, and that form started to change. After the light disappeared Miror B. was standing there, as a lombre.

"Miror B. I'll need this for my work, so what're you feeling right now?"

"I FEEL LIKE DANCING! WAAAH HOOO!"

"Hm, hyper. Ok, Dakim, can you please make fun of him?"

"Duuh, yaah, but like, that would hurt his feelings!"

"You've done it before, do it again…"

"Du-uh h'okay, Miror B. you fail at dancing!"

"YOU FAIL I SUCCEED WAAAAHOOOO!"

I jotted some more notes down, "ok, can you please attack him now, we need to get back to business."

A cipher opened up the door and looked at me.

* * *

"Where is Ein?!"

"Not sure sir."

"Find him and bring him back here."

"Yes sir."

A soft knock on the door came, "yes?"

"What do you need Ein?"

"I need you and your smarts. Look at these papers."

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE?! Our machine cant create a Pokemon like this out of-"

"ENOUGH! We shall try it out, if it works, we now have one of the most power-"

"Master Maza, Master Ein, sorry to interrupt but we've got some news about the girl!"

"What is it? Did she escape?!"

"No, but she has tried to run away from the spare room, she says she wants Justy…"

"That stupid shit."

* * *

Thank you to Kisdota-The Freak Gamer who has also reviewed…

You seemed really happy about this story…

WELL THAT'S A GOOD THING :D ,

Anyways ,

Im getting ready to sum most of this story up because…

I'm getting ready for a sequel :D

But im not even done this so no hopes up yet xP,

So review !


	23. Chapter 23: Short Circuit :MINI:

Thank you for reviews :D:D:D ,

True zx: LOL , you know deep down inside you never really knew who jumpy was ;D, and you shall find out what happened to Rui, SOON :]

Kisdota: lol, for some reason that laughing/caps scare me, but its kinda funny, LOL!

Sapphire: haha, you may review this story whenever you feel like it :P and yes there might be a sequel, I just need to try and finish this story first :D

Now for the rest of you that didn't review, YOU HAVE TO :D.

* * *

**MINI: The Last Straw**

**Umbreon's POV:**

I growled as I watched Eevee play with Espeon and Wes. I don't even know why I'm so jealous. I smirked and how stupid I was acting anyways. I erased those thoughts and thought about how I should revenge on Eevee. After a few more minutes of laughing and playing Wes came over to me and kneeled down.

"What's the matter? Why've you been so sad lately?"

I pointed my chin to Eevee and Espeon who were still playing tag.

"Oh, you and Espeon have been friends for a while haven't you?" I nodded, "you guys never did tell me the whole story, are you guys brother and sister or something?"

I shook my head, "Umbree."

"Why wont you tell me right now?" I shrugged, "so that means…you must like Espeon or something?"

I looked up at Wes then put my head down, "hey, why are you sad about it? Like Espeon's pretty hot you know!"

I looked back up at Wes and rolled my eyes. I then turned to Eevee and growled. Wes watched what I was watching. He then turned back to me,

"I think I've got it…your jealous that Eevee is getting all the attention and love…aren't you?"

I turned my head down again.

"Hey nothing to be sad about, well actually, you should feel pretty bad for Eevee, he's lost and he doesn't know where his family is…"

I looked at Wes, "Umbree…?"

"Yes that did happen to you, but at least you had someone with you…"

"Um."

"So how about you try to be friends with him? He's a pretty fun guy, except when he listens to you and does those pranks."

*sweat drop* "Umbreee…" I said as I walked over to the two playing tag.

---Few Days Later---

"See that? Well I'll distract that guy, then you use that tackle on him, he will then turn to you and I'll save you from there!"

"Ok! Are you sure Espeon and Wes wont mind? What if they come out of the shop early?"

"Just c'mon!" I said as I walked towards a linoone, "pst, up for a battle?"

"I don't have a partner though…"

"Well all you have to do is 'beat' me then let little pipsqueak over there beat you. Is that ok?"

"HAHA, why not?!"

I ran back towards Eevee, "lets go!"

"You guys get the first move!"

"Ok!" I yelled back, "here comes!" I said as I shot forward in a 'tackle'. The linoone slapped me over and I pretended to get hurt. I watched as Eevee made his way towards the linoone and tackled him. The linoone turned around while I bit his tail. He turned around once more and I watched as Espeon and Wes were running over to us. I looked at linoone who was smiling at how weak Eevee was. Eevee tackled him again and then finally bit him.

"AGHH!" The linoone yelled as he fell to the ground. I jumped up and high fived Eevee just as Wes and Espeon came over. I waved to the linoone and he left.

"UMBREON!? How could you let Eevee battle?! He's so young!"

"Its ok Espeon! I wanted to!"

"Hey guys don't fight, by the way Eevee nice bite over there, your getting pretty strong!"

"Yeah! And its all thanks to Umbreon!"

They all turned to look at me, "hey hey, its nothing!"

---A Few More Days Later---

"WHAT?!" I yelled as Eevee was gone from the room. I had just woken up and Espeon and Wes said Eevee sensed something, and it was his old eeveelution herd. I jumped up, "Espeon! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, they were leaving in a hurry and-"

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" I yelled as I ran out the door away from the hotel and towards a big herd. Espeon and Wes were following far behind. I ran my fastest towards the front of the herd where I found Eevee.

"Eevee! How could you leave and not tell me?!"

"Umbreon!" Eevee said as he rubbed up against me, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Eevee," I said as a Flareon walked over.

"I'm Eevee's mother, we have to get going now, so if you will please leave. Unless you care to join us."

"No…I wont join you…" I looked down at Eevee, "hey, you take care ok? Keep up with those battling skills of yours and in no time you can be just like Espeon and I!"

"Thank you, for everything, its been a fun past few weeks! I cant wait to see you again! I will see you again, wont I?"

"I…" I said as I looked at the ground, "well I might not see you again… but…theres still a chance that I might!"

"Oh….well even if it does take 10 years until I see you again, you better watch out because I'm going to whoop you in battling!"

"I'll be waiting!" I said as Eevee started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot Uncle Umbree! Thank you for letting me have fun!"

I watched as Eevee walked away with his herd, and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Short Circuit**

**Wes' POV:**

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE! We're driving to the lab! YAY YAY YAY! We're almost at the lab. GOLD GOLD GOLD! I really love gold. CLOTH-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, VENUS!" I yelled at Venus who wouldn't stop annoying the whole car.

"Now, now Wes, no need to get worked up over Venus, everyone in this car is in a big situation, just look at Umbreon's face!" Espeon said.

I looked in my mirror to see a scared Umbreon looking out the window nervously, I chuckled, "what's the matter with him!? Its not like he's part of the big commotion," I said as I sighed at the end.

"LOOK LOOK LOOK! I SEE THE LAB!" Venus yelled as she pointed straight ahead.

"Finally," I said with my confidence through the roof.

* * *

**Ein's POV:**

_*ALERT ALERT! INTRUDERS NEARBY*_

"Shit!" I yelled as I got up from my chair and threw the papers onto Maza's desk. Maza was already with Rui so the intruder who was probably Wes and co. will probably have a hard time getting through. I thought about Jumpy and how she left the lab, I hoped that she had told Wes everything. I ran outside the room to a busy hall where there was ciphers running everywhere. I made my way to Dakim's room and once I got there Dakim and a calm Miror B. were watching the t.v.

Miror B. turned around in his seat once I was at the door, "yo pops, look at whose here!" he said as he pointed to the t.v. where it showed Wes and company, just like I expected.

"Chyuhh, but they've gotta lotta ciphers out there, how will they defeat them all!?"

I looked at Dakim and Miror B.. Tyranitar and lombre. "We're going to help."

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"Justy! What's wrong with the lab?!"

"Not sure babe, but I think that bitch Wes is coming to get me."

"NO! I wont let him kill you!" I said as I hugged onto Justy tightly.

"Don't worry, he wont do anything to me! I'll be fine!"

"NO! You're not leaving this room!"

"Just let me go, ok?!" Justy said with an angry tone.

"NO!"

"RUI YOU FUCKING SHIT, LET ME GO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I let go and stood back from him. Why was he so mad? I looked down at the ground and he came closer.

"Hey, sorry, just let me go, ok?"

"Ok…" I said as he walked out the room and left me there by myself.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"Shit, they're everywhere," I said as Venus released a few Pokemon and as Umbreon and Espeon took their usual protective spots in front of me.

"Wes! Venus! Over there!" Jumpy said as she pointed out the entrance.

"There's already like 20 ciphers here, how many do they need?!" I yelled. As I watched 3 figures emerge from the crowd of ciphers. A slowking, tyranitar, and lombre walked towards us. Well, the lombre danced towards us. They stood in front of us.

"Wes, its me, Ein."

"What do you want?!" I snarled.

"We're here to help, we don't want Maza to control us."

"Wait, Nascour and Evice…?"

"That's not important right now, we need to defeat these ciphers right now."

"Where's Maza?"

"He's with Rui, in Justy's body."

"Ok I said as I turned to face everyone else. I'm guessing that's Dakim in there?" I said looking at the tyranitar.

"Yup! Its me! And damn am I strong, you guys can leave it all up to me!"

"Uh…no its ok, we'll help as well." I said as I looked past Jumpy to Venus and lombre holding each other. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of everyone, "ciphers, do you seriously think you can battle all of us?!"

"These faggots can't, but I can!" Gonzap yelled as he came from the crowd. The ciphers all stood away from Gonzap and…Justy.

"GONZAP!" I yelled as I looked at him then towards Justy. Justy had his head down but I could tell he wasn't about to kill us.

"Why Wes, why are you back again!? Your Rui doesn't want you anymore, GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

"Jolteon, volt tackle!" Gonzap said as Justy looked up and started heading towards me. (A/N: Jolteon with volt tackle?! Dammit Gonzap! Put that action replay AWAY! Lol! :D)

Espeon and Umbreon were in front of me in no time. I watched as Justy stared into my eyes before shaking his head, doing a u-turn than smashing into the ciphers. Gonzap watched with his jaw down.

"JOLTEON! YOU FUCKING RETARD! HIT WES!"

Everyone watched as Justy walked up to Gonzap and looked up, "fuck you Gonzap." Justy said before blasting him with thunder. The ciphers all backed away as everybody out there right now stared at Justy like he was some disease. Justy turned around and ran towards me.

"Wes, we have to go save your girl now, don't we?" Justy said as he smiled.

I smiled and turned to face everyone else, "shall we?"

We all ran past the shocked ciphers. We went to 'Rui's room' first but she wasn't there, and neither was Maza. We searched the whole lab before finally entering Ein and Maza's lab room. We entered and found Maza in Justy's form holding hands with Rui over by this big machine. I tried to run up to them but I was caught in some barrier.

"WES! He trapped us in some invisible field!" Ein yelled.

"Why I don't get a hello?" Maza said which turned everyone's attention to him, "Wes, your unwanted, will you please leave now?!"

"NO!" I yelled as I placed my hands on the force field, "LEAVE RUI ALONE!"

"Haha, she wont let me do that, will you Rui?" Maza said as he looked down at Rui.

Rui looked right back up at Maza, "I'll never leave your side! I'm not letting Wes get you!"

I stared at her in shock as Maza snapped his fingers and Venus, Miror B., Dakim, and Jumpy disappeared. I turned back around to face Maza,

"WHERE ARE THEY AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RUI!?" I yelled as Umbreon, Espeon and Justy tried using attacks on the force field. Ein came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder,

"He messed with her brain…"

I turned back to face Maza, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RUI!?" I said forgetting about everyone else.

"I haven't done anything, she has just finally gotten over you. After you treated her like dir-"

"RUI!" I started to yell as she stared at me like I was evil, "RUI! Its me! Its Wes!"

Rui looked up at Maza, "what does he want from me?"

"RUI!" I yelled once more, "RUI PLEASE! LOOK AT ME!"

"He's just trying to brainwash you. Don't listen to him."

"RUI!" I yelled as my voice trailed off. I started to bang on the shield before falling to the ground. I watched as Rui looked at me in confusion. She carefully watched my face, "Rui…its me, Wes…I saved you from getting kidnapped, you helped me with the shadow Pokemon, Rui…"

"Justy! What's he talking about?! Why does it sound so familiar?"

"Shit…Rui, don't listen to what he has to say, he's just putting on an act."

Rui looked back at me, "why is he so good at acting then…?"

I looked at Rui before Ein realized what Maza was going to do, "MAZA! DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO RUI!"

"You are slow, no wonder you're a slowking." Maza said with a grin.

I looked up at Ein who was watching Maza carefully, "What's he going to do to Rui?!"

"MAZA! JUST STOP IT!"

Maza grabbed Rui by the hip and looked her in the eyes. She looked up at him and smiled, "do we get to leave now?" She said with a smile.

"Right after I create a wonderful new Pokemon!"

"NO!" I yelled at the same time that the invisible barrier broke. Umbreon, Espeon and Justy all flew forward and I jumped to my feet and dashed towards Rui. Maza opened up the machines door and tried to push her in but before he could I ran into Rui and knocked her to the ground. We were both lying on the ground with Rui looking me in the eye.

"RUI! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! GET UP!" Maza yelled as he ran towards us. I looked at Rui and everything around us started to go in slow motion. I lifted her up and held her hands. We stayed in this position it what felt like forever. Rui seemed spaced out and before I knew it Maza grabbed Rui away from me. I stared at Rui who got back to reality.

"WES?" Rui said as she looked back at me and as Maza stopped and looked at Rui.

"Rui?! What's the matter?! He will kill you! Get away from him!"

Rui spaced out again, "thank you Justy baby."

I heard the real Justy growl in the background but I ignored him and ran towards Rui. Espeon and Umbreon must've caught my drift because they knocked Maza down just as I caught Rui and held her in my arms. She stood there not leaving, but not hugging back either. I lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes,

"Come on Rui! You're trapped in lies! Rui please…come back!" I said as she watched me carefully.

"You want to kill Justy thou-" Rui tried to say before she was shushed with a kiss. I kissed her as I held her with my life. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. All of a sudden my whole mouth got dry and I felt a bit dizzy.

* * *

Rui's POV:

"RUI!" that familiar name called over and over again. I tried to remember who was calling my name.

"WES!" I yelled as I broke away from the kiss and hugged him tight, "Wes!" I said as I placed my face on his chest. I remembered everything, all those fun moments we had together, all those sad moments we had together, every single second that we spent together was remembered. Even my love towards Wes was remembered.

"AHH HELP ME!" Wes said as he screamed like a girl and backed away from me. I turned around to see Justy, Umbreon, Espeon, a jolteon, and a slowking stare at Wes like he was crazy. I looked at Wes and walked closer to him, I grabbed his hands and held them in my own as Wes started to stare at me. I finally let go of him and wrapped my arms around his chest, my head only up to the top of his chin. I felt his arms wrap around me and his head rest on my own head.

"Rui?" he said not moving from his position.

"Yes, Wes?" I said as I looked up into his golden eyes.

"OK STOP WITH THIS FUCKING LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT!" I heard as Justy screamed from behind me. He grabbed me by the waist and carried me towards some big machine.

"JUSTY! STOP IT!" I yelled as Wes tried to reach for me but he was trapped in a barrier, along with the other four Pokemon.

"RUI!" Wes yelled, "MAZA PUT HER DOWN!"

"Maza?" I said as I turned and looked at a face I thought was Justy's. He threw me into this phone booth like machine and closed the door. I fell to the ground but got right up and started to bang on the door.

"RUI!"

* * *

**Venus' POV:**

"Where are we guys?" I asked as I paced a room in the lab with no doors.

"I don't know but look what I've found!" Miror B. said as he pulled out a disco ball out of a drawer, "I just need to plug it into an outlet!"

"There's one." Dakim pointed out.

Miror B. put the plug into the outlet and every single electronic in the room shut off.

"Miror B.! Look what you did!" Jumpy yelled.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"RUI!" I yelled before all the lights in the lab turned off. The machine stopped working as well. I silently smiled to myself.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" Maza screamed.

"Hey Maza, I think it's called a power outage."

"HAHA! What you guys don't know is that I always carry my electric poke-…SHIT!"

"WES!" Rui said from inside the machine. I banged on the shields.

"Wes, Umbreon, Justy and I will get rid of the shield, in the meantime get Ein's help to get some kind of tranquilizer."

"Gottcha, hey thanks a lot you three."

"Thank us later…GO GO GO!"

* * *

Wahoo,

Lets start off with the mini,

Well lets just say its done now :P,

It wasn't exciting like the actual story though,

But it did have a lot of hints in it!

Ok so, now that you see that Rui and Wes are practically together again,

Its almost the end of this story :O!

Only a few more chapters to go!

Aww I know your all sad :P

But they will be back!

Wait what am I saying? Can I at least save this for the actual ending ? XD!

Anyways like I've been saying for the past 23 chapters…

REVIEW :D!


	24. Chapter 24: Planned

Kisdota: lol, you're really random arent you? XD!

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know some thing about me,

I like an icecream twisted, but do you know what else I like twisted?

Well your going to find out :D!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Planned**

**Wes' POV:**

"Ein?" I whispered as I tried to find the end of the shield.

"Over here!" he called from the direction I was heading to.

It was still dark in the lab and I wasn't too sure where Maza was. All I knew was that the three eeveelutions will break the shield, that I would get to save Rui and that I will bring down Maza. I quietly walked towards Ein's voice until the shield stopped me.

"Ein?"

"Yes? What is it? Is Maza trying to turn the power back on?"

"I think so, but listen, we'll need to work together if we want to get out of this mess, this was your lab wasn't it?"

"Yes, anything you need from it?"

"Yeah, do you have anything that will stun Maza?"

"Yes I think so, but we cant get it from here, we're stuck…"

"I think my Pokemon and Justy can get us out of here, so where is it?"

"Wait, I think its rather close to us, I am a slowking, so let me try and use my physic powers…"

"Alright…"

"Wes! I think Maza isn't in this room anymore, I cant sense him anywhere nearby!"

"Great job Espeon! I think Ein's getting the tranquilizer, we'll get him down in no time!"

"Wes, I've got the gun!" whispered Ein.

"Great! Now we just have to wait-" I said as the lights in the room turned on. I looked over at the machine but it didn't seem to be working. Maza entered the room and stood in front of us all.

"So, where were we?"

"MAZA! YOUR TIME IS UP!" I yelled just as soon as the three eeveelutions broke the shield. They ran over to where I was and started attacking the shield I was in.

"You stupid Pokemon, you cant defeat me once I turn this machine on!"

"NO!" I yelled, "what are you going to do to Rui?!"

"Well what do you think? I'm obviously going to turn her into a Pokemon!"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT!" I yelled again just as my shield broke. I dashed towards Maza but he shifted to the side and that sent me flying to the ground. I looked back up at him and he had his evil grin on, he snapped his fingers and Ein was released. I tried to get up but there was some force on me which wouldn't let me move. I looked over at the eeveelutions and they weren't moving either. Ein walked over to Maza and stood next to him.

"Looks like our plan has worked, eh, Ein?"

"Yes, it has worked indeed. These idiots fell right into the trap."

"Now, let us begin this process!"

"Hold on." Ein said as he brought the gun up to Maza's head. Maza looked at Ein in shock.

"Ein…? What do you think you're doing?"

"Destroying you of course. You're unneeded, leave from here."

"What are you talking about?!" Maza said as he tried to shift positions.

"Move a single step and I'll shoot."

"Ein…Now think about what you're doing, if you kill me then we cant think as one anymore."

"Yes, but if I kill you then I wont need to follow you anymore."

"Now, now Ein…" Maza said as he tried to soothe Ein.

"Shut it. I'm going to rule the world, not you, you get to be my pet."

"WHAT?! You are not turning me back into a Pokemon!"

"Fuck you." Ein said as he shot Maza in the head which sent him fainting to the ground.

Ein looked at me and pointed the gun, "you don't get to move either."

I tried to move, but even if I tried I couldn't. I watched as Ein walked over the machine and pressed some buttons. The machine started to make some noises before finally starting up.

"RUI!" I screamed as I tried to move some more, but it wasn't helping.

"Wes you idiot. Whatever you do, nothing is going to stop me from becoming the most powerful man in the world!"

"NO! I wont let that happen!" I yelled as I tried to move one more time and finally that paralyser wore off. I jumped to my feet and headed for Ein. He didn't expect to go crashing to the ground so that bought me some time to stop the machine. I stopped it and grabbed the gun from the ground. I pointed it straight to his head.

"You're going down." I said as I shot it to his head. He passed out in a matter of seconds and I dropped the gun and opened up the door to the machine. There was Rui sitting up against one side. I picked her up bridal style and dashed out of the room while Umbreon, Espeon, and Justy followed. I looked down the hallway leading out and it was all filled with ciphers. I didn't know anywhere else that I could go.

"WES! That place we went to while we were escaping after the discs!" Espeon called out.

I nodded and tried to remember the direction. Seemed like no ciphers really cared about those hallways because they were all empty. After a few more minutes of running I came to a picture, I ran towards it and jumped in. We started to fall head first into the familiar cold dark basement. I landed on my feet still holding Rui. I got up and placed her up against the stone wall. I looked around but I obviously wouldn't get any light.

"Its dark in here, would you like to get out?" Umbreon said telepathically.

"Yeah…I'll try to get her to wake up later…but what about everyone else?"

"I think they'll be ok…" Espeon added.

"Wes, why are we stopping?" Justy asked out loud.

"I have a bad feeling about this place…after walking through here…"

"Umbreon, Justy…do you sense anything strange here…?"

"Yes, I think this place smells like an old garbage dump…" Umbreon complained.

"No, this smells like that stuff Maza and Ein put on me before I drifted off to sleep and woke up as a jolteon…"

"Wait!" I said trying to remember when I turned into a vaporeon, "you don't think…"

"Umbreon's probably right, this is where they dropped all their useless stuff…so Wes you might've walked in a puddle of it, that's why your feet turned into a vaporeon first…" Espeon explained.

"Then we cant walk through here!" I yelled in frustration.

"Hold on, I think I might be able to do something…" Justy said as he released a trail of blue flames.

"You know volt tackle AND will-o-wisp?!" I asked.

"Well apparently…"

I bent down to face Rui who I could see properly now that the 'trash disposal' was illuminated. She was still human so I didn't have too much of a problem. I watched as she breathed softly and didn't seem close to waking up. I put my hand on the side of her face,

"Rui?" I said expecting her to wake up.

"Wow Wes…" Umbreon said.

"How am I supposed to wake her up then?!" I asked bitterly.

"Calm down Wes." Umbreon said to me with a little shock in his voice.

"Sorry…" I said quietly, "what are we going to do now?"

"I think we need to get Rui away from this lab, then we will probably end up coming back to get the rest of the gang…." Espeon said.

"But…Dakim, Miror B., and Venus might be onto us too…" Umbreon said sadly.

"Umbreon, Dakim's an idiot, Miror B. already explained why he left, and Venus…we'll just bribe her with some diamonds or something." Espeon said.

I smirked until I heard some yelling coming from above us, I looked up along with the rest of us and we all looked at each other in horror. We couldn't get caught. I grabbed Rui and carried her towards the exit.

"Lets go, we cant stay here anymore…"

"But…we cant let you turn into a Pokemon!" Justy said.

"We have to get Rui out of here…" I said as I continued to walk.

"Wait, cant we three use like our attacks or something to take the potion away?" Justy asked the other two.

"Guys, we don't have time to think, lets go…" I said as I got impatient and walked towards the exit in silence. Nobody said anything else after that. I didn't really care about turning into a Pokemon, I needed to get Rui into a safe place, I wasn't about to put her in danger…ever. We continued to walk along for a while, and once we got to the end the sun was just coming up. We climbed through the opening and there we were in Phenac city. I looked back at the tunnel still confused how it led from the lab anyways…

"Where are we?" Umbreon asked as he scanned his surroundings.

"Phenac, this is the part not much people visit."

"I see a poke center, how about stopping there?" Umbreon asked.

"We should probably get away from that tunnel since they could be following…" Espeon added.

I nodded and walked towards the centre of Phenac. I wasn't too sure where I was going to be going. With all of those ciphers on our tails, how could I keep Rui safe? Once we reached downtown Phenac I felt the pain of the potion. My head started to throb and I nearly dropped Rui. I fell to my knees and carefully placed Rui on the ground as I held my head.

"Wes?!" Justy called.

The pain subsided and I quickly picked Rui up and kept walking, "we have to get farther…"

"Wes, where are we even going?! We need to get out of the streets." Espeon said angrily.

"We cant go to Justy's, they know where he lives…but we could go back to Rui's?"

"Then lets move it, somebody is going to wonder what we're doing out right now…"

We reached the apartment in know time and I opened up the door to see a big range of new furniture. Must've been all the furniture Venus ordered. I walked into Rui's room and placed her on the bed, the three eeveelutions staying and examining the fridge. I sat down at the bottom of Rui's bed and leaned against the

wall. I watched as she quietly slept and I wasn't too sure whether to wake her up or not. I dropped my head into my head as I started to feel the potion working up my legs into my head. I dizzily looked at Rui before collapsing right next to her.

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

"Mhhh, look at that nice chocolate cake!" Umbreon said as he dragged the cake out of the fridge.

I rolled my eyes as Espeon and I sat at the dinner table, "Umbreon you should keep it down, Rui's sleeping…"

"Rumphrawroof"

I looked over the table to see Espeon roll her eyes this time, "Umbreon don't make a mess."

"Ruhuh."

Espeon looked at me as she ignored Umbreon eating away on the ground, "what are we going to do now?"

I sighed, "I don't even know…" I looked away from her gaze towards the hall leading to the bedrooms, "Wes is about to turn into a Pokemon and we obviously cant turn him back without Ein's lab…"

"He's being really stubborn now. If he really wants to save Rui, then he should listen." Espeon said with a sigh.

"Yeah…well, him and Rui really do have something towards each other. And with Ein and Maza manipulating my thoughts and actions, that must've really hit him hard."

"The problem is, Wes can be a vicious guy, I don't want anyone getting killed in this process…" Espeon said sadly.

I thought about how kind hearted Espeon truly was. It wasn't like she acted mean or anything but if I were Wes, I probably would want to kill all of them, limb by limb. "Oh…we should probably call him out here…"

"Yeah," Espeon said as she looked at Umbreon still eating on the ground, "lets just leave him."

We jumped off our chairs and headed towards the room. Once we got there the curtains were closed and the light was off. Espeon flicked the light on with her powers and looked towards the bed where Rui and Wes were sound asleep. I looked over at Espeon and we decided we should just leave. On the way out we decided to leave the door open just in case. We walked towards the living room and sat on the sofa, Umbreon walked over to the sofa and sat between Espeon and I.

"So, what's up with Wes?"

"He's sleeping, so that means you have to shut up, Umbreon." Espeon said as she grabbed a remote and turned the t.v. on.

"Damnnnn, in the same bed?!"

I rolled my eyes and watched as Espeon put on some girly soap opera. Umbreon and Espeon soon started to tackled each other as they fought for the remote. I sat in the corner of the sofa awkwardly, its like I was the third party or something. I looked up at the ceiling and though, if only the one I desired was here too…but where was she at this moment?

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"Rui…I've got you now!" the booming voice yelled in my head.

I awoke gasping for air as I looked around in the darkness and found out I was in my room in the apartment. I looked to my side and there was Wes sleeping peacefully. I sat up and ran my hand down his face before getting up and walking into the living room. There I found Umbreon, Espeon and that strange jolteon all asleep on the sofa. I walked over to the t.v and turned it off before opening the curtains and letting the sunlight beam in the room. As soon as I opened up the curtains, the three awakened. I sat on the sofa and looked at them. Espeon was the first to move as she stretched herself out and yawned. Then followed the jolteon while Umbreon just went back to sleep.

"Why are you up right now?" the jolteon asked.

I moved back in my seat as I heard the familiar voice, "Justy?"

"Oh right, you don't know its me…Well, long story short, I'm Justy and Justy's Maza…"

I looked at Espeon trying to get approval. She nodded her head and I relaxed in my seat again, "so what are we doing now? What happened to Maza and Ein and the rest of them?"

"We ran from the lab and decided to just crash over here. We don't know if they're going to come find us or something… Wes just wanted to make sure you're safe…"

"Oh.." was all I said.

"Yeah…but we decided to go a 'special' way which had Wes walk into the Pokemon potion."

Espeon was now fast asleep along with Umbreon. I looked back at Justy who was just as tired, but he seemed like he really wanted to help, "so I'm going to be stuck with 4 eeveelutions?"

"Pretty much. Cant you see the aura or something though?"

"Yes…like the one on my arm."

"Oh, its still there?!" Justy asked as he tried to see it. Even though he knew no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't work.

"Yes, I'm not sure what the point of it is though. It just stopped after I took," I stopped to think about those sleeping pills Venus gave me. I got up and ran for the cabinet in the washroom, Justy following behind.

"Are you thinking about those sleeping pills that Venus gave you?!"

"Yes, I have to have some in here somewhere," I said as I looked in the cabinet for any kind of sleeping pill. I finally found one and read the label,

"Sleeping pills. Take one pill to sleep like a jigglypuffs victim. Does not have to be subscribed by a doctor."

I looked over at Justy, "do you think I should give it to him?"

"Sure? Wait, how many hours is it?"

I checked the other side of the bottle, "about 3 hours. Wow that's really a lot of hours." I added sarcastically.

"Yeah I know, no point in even making these. Give it to Wes, I think the ones Venus gave you were short too."

"Ok, lets go!" I said as I ran towards my bedroom. Once we got there I flicked on the light then sat on the bed, Justy sat quietly on the floor. I looked at the same coloured aura around his legs as my arm, "his aura is all over his legs…"

"We have to wake him up fast! He could end up turning into a vaporeon any second now!"

"Right!" I yelled before Wes sat up, held his head and groaned. "WES!?" I said as I shook his shoulders.

"He got those headaches before didn't he?"

"Yes…" I said as I turned back to Wes, "Wes?"

Wes loosened his grip from his head and dropped his hands. He looked up at me, "Rui?"

"Wes! Hurry up, you need to take these pills!" I said as I watched the aura grow up his body.

"What? Why?!" Wes said as he watched me give him a pill.

"TAKE IT!" I yelled as I shoved it in his mouth. I heard a crunch right before Wes made a disgusted face. Wes finished the pill in a matter of seconds,

"Next time give me some water-" Wes said before collapsing on the bed. I looked over at Justy who shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we need to wake him up in a few minutes, that's what we did with you…"

"Ok," I said as I got up to put the medicine on a dresser.

"Should I probably wake up Espeon and Umbreon?"

"Have they been sleeping for long?"

"No, but, we need to make up some plans or something…"

"Ok, go ahead and wake them up…" I said as Justy walked out of the room. I sat down on the bed against the wall. I watched the sleeping Wes and his unmoving aura. We really were in a big problem. My mind drifted off as I tried to think about what would've happened if I never met Wes. I held my stomach at the thought of me getting tortured by Evice and his ciphers.

"Rui?" Justy called from the doorway along with Umbreon and Espeon, "you ok?" he asked as they got closer to the bed.

"Yes…should we wake him up now…?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Umbreon, want the honours?" Justy asked Umbreon.

"Umbree!" Umbreon yelled as he jumped onto Wes and bounced up and down his chest. After a few tries Wes groaned and woke up.

"Umbreon!" Wes yelled as he sat up on his elbows, "I never knew there was a party here!"

I smiled as Wes was in a much healthier mood, "you might want to clean that moustache off your face!"

"WHAT!?" Wes yelled as he ran for the bathroom. The four of us laughed as we heard Wes curse when he looked in the mirror. Wes came back into the room with an evil look on his face.

"Did I wash all of the moustache away!?" he asked as he jumped on me and tackled me until I was under his grip.

I giggled, "I think you got most of it off!"

"Really? Do you see anything right now?" Wes said as he got closer to my face.

"No, don't think I see anything." I said as he continued to come closer.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

Wes inched some more until he was only a few millimetres away from me, "do you see anything now?"

"Yes," I said as I pecked him on the lips, "I saw that coming." I said with a smile.

"Ahem!?" Justy called from the doorway.

We both looked over at the three standing awkwardly at the door, "oh…uh, sorry?" Wes said.

"Yeah, don't start having mushy time right now, I think I probably want to become a human soon."

Wes got off of the bed, grabbed my hand and headed for the door, "lets go to the living room." We all walked towards the living room and we took our seats. Wes and I sat on the smaller sofa and the rest of them sat on the sofa.

"Now what?" Justy asked.

"Well first Rui's going to go to a safe place, then we head back for the lab defeat Ein and Maza then we put everyone back to normal…and then…"

I slapped Wes on the knee, "you're not just going to leave me to be the damsel in distress!"

Wes looked over, "well they do want you the most, and I'm not letting them take you. End of story."

"No! You're taking me!"

"No I'm not!" Wes said as he grabbed my arm.

_Maza opened up a door and smiled as he saw the sight within the machine. He gestured over for Ein to take a look and Ein did as so. They both looked over at Wes who was getting dragged out the door by Gonzap._

"WES!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and hugged it with all my might.

"What…what was that?!"

"I'm not letting them take you away… I don't care what happens to me, Gonzap will not get you."

"What…was that?!" Wes yelled as he rested his unoccupied arm on my knee.

"Guys…what just happened?!" Justy asked as Umbreon and Espeon shifted in their seats.

* * *

Sapphireaddict: thank you for the review :D, and you weren't stalking my story this ONE time ;) I bet the next chapter probably wont have you squeeling :'O.

Anyways,

This chapter was originally going to be the final chapter :O,

Until I got this idea :D,

Yayy…

It's a good thing,

Because if I didn't have these extra ideas the ending would've really sucked xD ,

SO REVIEW :D


	25. Chapter 25: Cuts And Bruises

Kisdota: my story isn't a puppy, its not fluffy ;D,

Sapphire: that's really creeper xD, hopefully your internet wont be down so you can review :D!

Wow….

I haven't wrote in sooo long

Story time !:

* * *

**Chapter 25: Cuts And Bruises**

**Wes' POV:**

I held onto Rui as all these thoughts ran through my head. Where were these thoughts coming from anyways? I tried to ignore the fact that Umbreon and Espeon would kill to get my attention right now. I looked down at Rui who held my arm with her life, I knew that I had to bring her to a safe place, why wouldn't she just listen?

"WES, WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU!" I finally heard Espeon say.

"We need to get Rui away from here. I'm not letting them take her."

"Rui this, Rui that. WES! If she's the only one you seriously care about, then I guess Umbreon, Justy and I will just leave." I looked up from Rui's head and stared into Espeon's eyes.

"Yeah man, bro's before hoes…?" Umbreon tried to add.

I death glared at Umbreon who shivered and looked away. I then looked over at Justy who just sat there with a worried expression. I sighed let go of Rui then tried to wriggle out my other arm out of her grip. When she noticed what I was trying to do she looked up at me with confusion. I looked down as I felt they were all watching me.

"Would someone like to FUCKING explain what is happening!?" Justy yelled as he lost his patience.

"I…We….saw something…" I managed to say.

"REALLY? NO FREAKING DUH, I THINK THAT'S WHAT YOUR EYES ARE USED FOR. NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT AND HELP US DECIDE WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!" Justy yelled as he glared at me, "OR ELSE IM OUT!"

I looked around at everyone's faces but no one seemed to want to help me out. I looked back at Justy with a worried expression, "you don't even know what we saw…"

"Would you care to fucking explain it then?"

"I don't know what I saw…" I started.

"But we saw the same thing….?" Rui asked looking up at me.

"I think so…but how?"

Rui grabbed my hand and placed it on her arm.

_"That'll be 5.90 pokes.(A/N: whats Pokemon currency? xP)" the clerk said as she rapidly chewed at her piece of gum._

_"Here you go." Rui said as she handed the clerk the money._

_"Do I needa make ma self clear or somethin'? I said 5.90, not 5." she said getting impatient._

_"Oh…" Rui said as she looked in her wallet for some more money. She knew that she didn't have any more, and she new that the lady would bitch at her so she took her time pretending to look for some more money._

_"Sorry for the inconvenience miss, here's the rest of the money." a familiar face said as he handed the clerk some change. He then carried Rui's bags and walked out the store with her._

_"Thank you for back there…" Rui said awkwardly._

_"No problem, anything for a hottie like you!" the person said with a wink._

_Rui blushed a bit before responding, "thank you…"_

_They walked towards the Phenac Fountain before Rui realised she didn't really want him to follow her home, "I can take my bags from here…."_

_"No, its alright, I can help you."_

_"But I really have to go home," Rui said looking in the direction of her old house. After staring there for a few minutes she noticed a fire nearby, "a fire?! We have to go see!" Rui yelled as she ran towards the fire along with a lot of other people. The guy dropped Rui's bags and grabbed onto her arms. He twisted her around and looked to make sure no one was watching._

_"You've seen strange Pokemon a lot, haven't you?"_

_"…Yes…now can we please go to the fire?! It could be my neighbour or something…" Rui said as she attempted to squirm out of his grip._

_"HURRY! BEFORE SOMEONE LOOKS AT US!" he yelled as another guy came around from the fountain with a large brown bag. Rui tried to scream but her voice was muffled by his hand. The faces appeared to get more familiar._

"FOLLY AND TRUDLY!" I yelled after releasing my grip on Rui's arm.

"That's…what happened before I got tied up and you saved me…"

"Your arm…why-" I tried to say.

"HELLOOO, this isn't YOUR world only, would someone like to explain!?"

I looked over at the angered Justy, "Rui's arm, its like it can see the future and-"

"Replay the past…" Rui finished off for me.

"Sooooo, what'd you guys see?"

"First, it was us in the lab, Rui was there somewhere, and, Gonzap was carrying me away…"

"Then that incident, before I met you…" Rui added on.

"Ok? So now Rui's got some special powers? Woopdee fucking doo."

"But Justy, its the arm with the aura." Rui said as she stared at her arm.

"Oh…" Justy said before getting quiet. Everyone else stayed silent until I heard a voice in my head.

"Now what?" Espeon's soft voice asked.

"Now…" I started off out loud, "we go back to the lab…"

"And then what? We cant just surprise attack them, we'll need some sort of strategy." Justy said.

"Then we-"

**Tick…tick….tick….tick….ticktickticktick…..BAM!**

We all turned towards the door which was now blasted down and there stood Gonzap and a few ciphers. They had a bunch of zubats and golbats flying around their heads. Umbreon, Espeon and Justy jumped from the sofa onto the ground. I grabbed onto Rui and clutched onto her with my life. Together, we slowly stood up and watched what Gonzap and the ciphers would do next.

* * *

**Gonzap's POV:**

Watching Wes and Rui hold onto each other was a joke. Watching how they would suffer, man that would be even funnier. I grinned at the 5 idiots standing before me. I turned around and nodded at the cipher. He pointed an arm out.

"Zubats! Golbats! Hypnosis!"

The Pokemon flew around the room as they did their jobs. The five soon closed their eyes and dropped to the ground. I looked back at the cipher who told the rest of them to take back their Pokemon. After the room was empty I walked over to Wes who was lying down right next to Rui. I prepared myself to punch him when a cipher grabbed my hand.

"You shouldn't do that sir. He might wake up. You should wait until we give them Rui."

I pushed him off of me, "shut the fuck up." I said as I walked away from Wes and Rui and towards the fridge. I opened it up and grabbed a piece of cake. "Fucking shit hole doesn't even have any alcohol?! What am I supposed to drink with this now?!" I yelled to myself. I looked around and the ciphers didn't care what I was yelling about. They were all grabbing the fags and bringing them towards the van.

"You!" I yelled as I pointed to a cipher, "make sure there are some helmet heads checking the rooms!"

"There are already people checking the rooms." he said, emphasizing the word people.

"Yeah well fuck you! Make sure there are more people then!"

The cipher sighed, "yes sir." he said as he lifted Umbreon away.

I was there standing by myself as I ate the piece of cake. I looked towards the bedrooms waiting for some ciphers to come out. Once they finally did, empty handed, I motioned my head towards the door, "lets leave anytime now?!"

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"FINALLY!" I hear a voice yell as I start to open up my eyes. I rub at them with the back of my hand then look around and I'm in that familiar clear walled cell as last time. I look directly in front of me and Gonzap was standing there facing the intercom.

"Don't kill him too soon- oh, Wes, you're awake!" Maza's voice projected from the intercom.

"GOOD! I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU FUCKING ENDURE THIS!" Gonzap yelled as he motioned towards me. I heard the intercom click off and Gonzap ran towards me and kicked me in the stomach. I held my stomach as I never knew I would get a hit from Gonzap now. Before I even recovered, Gonzap punched me across the face. I felt the irony taste of blood in my mouth but I still tried to roll over and get away from Gonzap. He laughed at what I was trying to do. He took a step back and grinned.

"That's not even the beginning. When you used to work for me you had worse, so don't even complain."

I spat the blood out from my mouth before speaking, "what do you want?!"

"I get pleasure out of your pain. And you betrayed me, destroyed my hideout, stole my machine, humiliated me around 5 times, decided you would still come back for more and ruin our plans, and you stole my jolteon. There is other reasons, but how much beatings do you want?!"

I groaned again as he punched my head which led me to the ground. As I cradled my aching stomach he started to kick my legs a few times before backing off. My whole body started to feel numb as I thought I recovered from all those bruises, but it seemed like they would be coming back. I tried to look at him but my gaze just wouldn't follow. I tried to get up but just like my gaze, my legs wouldn't give in. I saw Gonzap's shadow on me as I felt him get closer.

"Little BITCH! You're already beat?! Man you've gotten weaker than before! But guess what, lets see how much last times shown." Gonzap said as I heard him step over me then kneel down beside me. He grabbed onto my back and ripped off my shirt revealing my back.

"RAPE!" I yelled as loud as I could. He then punched me straight in the back before coming into my view.

"That isn't rape little bitch. That's my beautiful memories there on your back. Seems like you haven't done anything about my memories and for that I guess I'll leave you for now." he said as he walked away.

Before he made it out the door I managed to say something, "where's Rui…?"

Gonzap stopped right at the door, "your Pokemon, Justy included, or Rui?"

I lifted my head up and looked over at Gonzap. He was playing with the ends of his moustache and he didn't really care for I had to say next. This decision however was important to me. I thought about it for a few minutes, who should I choose? Obviously I thought about Rui, but my Pokemon were my life too…I did know that if I chose my Pokemon it would either way help me get towards Rui. I breathed in before making my decision, "my Pokemon…"

Gonzap dropped his arm from his moustache, "guess I can torture Rui all I want then!" he said with a grin.

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to get up. My legs were feeling weak, but I did manage to sit up, "don't touch her!"

"But you want your Pokemon! So it doesn't matter." he said with a shrug.

"Yes it does matter! I love them both!" I yelled as I tried to lift my self onto my feet.

Gonzap walked out of the doorway and towards me, "Isn't that sweet? Not. I don't exactly know what Ein and Maza are planning to do, but I do know you don't get your little Rui back. Now suck it up princess."

My heart must've broke in a couple million pieces as soon as Gonzap said that. My jaw also dropped at the information I was just given. I didn't even know what to say anymore. But I somehow found the word, "Rui…" I muttered. I looked down at the ground, I couldn't let them do anything to Rui.

_"RUN BASTARD RUN!" Gonzap yelled across the sandy desert._

_I was trying my hardest, but apparently that wasn't good enough. The sand storm was brewing up and hitting me on the face. Umbreon and Espeon ran beside me as they encouraged me to keep running. Once I was past the finish line I turned around to look at Gonzap's response. I could barely make it out through the storm but I saw it, I saw a thumbs up. I ran faster than anyone on this villainous team…_

I gathered up some energy in my legs. This was like old times, where he beat me no matter what I did. Where I was yelled at no matter what. Where I was treated like shit. I looked up at Gonzap who was once again playing with his moustache. He didn't seem to be paying attention to me so I jumped right up and dashed for the door. I didn't look back but it seemed like a got a really big head start because after I was past the cell hallway I finally heard Gonzap yell something at me. My legs killed yet I knew I still had to keep running. My first guess would be that they're in Maza and Ein's lab. I rushed towards there, using all the strength I had left in me. Seems like Gonzap's tortures actually paid off. In a few minutes I was now out of sight from Gonzap as I reached the door to the lab. I opened it up and Ein and Maza were holding Rui down onto a lab table. She was fully awake but for some reason she wasn't screaming. And there were tears down her face.

"RUI!" I yelled as I ran towards her using the last bits of my strength.

The three of them jumped up once they saw me. I dashed past the two and grabbed Rui. I forced us both down on the ground. I groaned as my leg felt like it would break in a few seconds. I turned my head to Rui who was staring at my like I was crazy. She finally brought her hand up and cradled my face.

"Wes…? You're alive?!" she exclaimed as she hugged me.

The pains were still in my body but they seemed to cool down as I hugged Rui back. We both sat up just as soon as Ein and Maza grabbed both of us and kept us away from each other. They had us hung by our arms.

"Gonzap didn't do ANYTHING to you now did he?!" Maza boomed from behind me, "he should've beat the mother fucking SHIT out of you!"

I watched Rui's expression as she tried to reach out for me. I lied there limp from the beatings, "he did do something, and its no fucking use, for your information."

"REALLY?" Maza said as he shifted spots. I then felt his knee connect with my back and I screamed in pain, "so does that hurt?!"

"WES! MAZA LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rui screamed as Ein kept dragging her away from me. I looked up into Rui's eyes and she tried even harder to get out of Ein's grip. I kept watching as tears started to run down her face and I kept feeling Maza's knee on my back. The pain kept coming but I ignored it as I was losing consciousness. My eyes started to drop as my body got weaker.

"WES! STAY AWAKE! WES! PLEASE DON'T DIE! WES!" I heard as Rui's voice kept echoing in my head. I knew I had some stored up energy somewhere…

The beatings on my back stopped. I decided it would be good if I just rested my eyes for a while, I wouldn't sleep, or die, I was just resting my eyes.

"WES!" I finally heard Rui scream before she was muffled by a voice. I heard machine noises and my eyes suddenly opened up and I jumped from my spot. Maza who was also next to the machine, ran towards me and tried to stop me but I ran under him as he jumped for me. Ein who was just as shocked, didn't know what to do so he decided that following Maza's movements would help too. I dodged in the exact same way and he fell to the ground on top of Maza. My bodies sudden energy started to wear off as I reached the machine. I pressed a few buttons and the machine stopped grumbling.

"Rui…?" my scratchy voice asked as I opened up the doors. She was sitting in the corner curled up in a ball. She looked up and her face was all red with tears.

"Wes!?" she called as she got up and hugged me, "I don't want to leave you…"

I hugged her back, ignoring my aching back once again, "I'm not about to leave you…"

"FUCK THIS LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT, FUCK THIS MOTHER FUCKING SHIT HOLE. WES YOU FUCKING ASKED FOR IT!" Maza screamed from behind. I lifted my head up, still holding tightly onto Rui. I watched as Maza pulled Ein up and glared at me, "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!"

"NO!" Rui screamed as she let go and jumped in front of me, "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HIM!" she screamed as she spread her arms out. I watched at how brave Rui's gotten. I looked over at Maza and Ein and they didn't really care about Rui. They looked at each other, nodded, then grinned. I grabbed Rui's arm and brought it down just as Maza and Ein headed for us. Rui turned around right when I dived towards the ground with her. My body ached even more from the fall and Maza and Ein flew right into the machine. Rui jumped up and closed the door. She randomly started to press some buttons before running over to me and sitting me up.

"Wes? Wes, we've got them! We have to do something now!" she said as she held onto my hands.

My eyes felt heavy as they started to drop again. I felt like I just jumped into acid. My body felt sore and I tried to hold onto Rui's hands but my body wouldn't co-operate. "Rui, I cant…"

"Wes! Please wake up!" she cried.

"Tried to get us? Eh?" Ein said as he gripped onto Rui's neck. I opened my eyes even wider to see Ein throwing Rui into the machine again. Maza slapped her so that she would stay put in the machine. I tried to get up and save her but I couldn't get that strong energy burst I had last time. Suddenly I felt hands on my neck. I looked up and Gonzap was dragging me away. I tried to squirm away but Gonzap's grip was too strong. I was now right in front of the open machine. Rui was inside bawling her eyes out. She looked up and looked straight at me. I managed to find my voice.

"Rui…I lo-" I tried to say before getting kicked in the gut by Gonzap. Maza shut the door of the machine and turned it on. I heard it start up and Maza's evil laughter filled my head. Gonzap must've punched me in the face or something. All I know was that I fainted after the hit.

* * *

(STILL)** Wes' POV:**

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

"Shut up! Look, you woke Wes up!"

I opened up my eyes and I was in the usual glass cell. I was up against the corner of a wall and there in front of me were Justy. And two others. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"E-e-Espeon?! Umbreon!?" I asked.

"And there's always Justy…!" Justy said.

I looked at the three standing in front of me. Justy in his usual human form, light blue hair all straightened, down his face. He flipped his hair so it wasn't in his eyes anymore, "yeah, I'm human again…so are these two." Justy said as he pointed a thumb at them.

"Uhh yeaah…so now we don't really have our Pokemon powers, but I guess the abilities are still there…" Umbreon said. His hair was now jet black while his skin colour had a tan colour to it. That yellow circle that used to be on Umbreon's forehead was now on the front of his hair. He was wearing a yellow baggy sweater with a pair of black skinnies.

"Apparently while we were changing into humans, Umbreon's head bumped onto something so now he's smarter!" Justy said as he received a punch from Umbreon.

I then turned my head to Espeon. Her hair matched her Pokemon selves fur, and they were in four pigtails. The same arrangement as her ears…and those other things… (A/N: LOL I'm guessing those are…fur or something…) She wore a dark purple tank top like dress that were a little higher than her knees. She also wore white leggings with purple ballet shoes. She looked at me with worry, not really amused that the other two would be making jokes right now.

"What happened to you Wes?" Espeon asked quietly. Umbreon and Justy stopped their playful fighting and listened.

I recapped in my head what just happened. Rui. I jumped to my feet and fell right back to the ground in pain. My legs felt like they've been cut and bruised. Umbreon, Justy and Espeon kneeled down right next to me. I started to breathe heavier. How could I leave Rui there? Was I that stupid?!

"Wes, what happened?! You're obviously in no condition to be even walking right now!" Umbreon said.

"Rui. They took Rui away…" I managed to say.

"WHERE?!" Espeon yelled as she looked into my eyes for answers.

I turned away from her gaze and sat up against the wall, "Maza, Ein, Gonzap, they took her. They put her in that machine…"

"Wait, was it the machine in Miror B.'s old room?!" Justy asked.

"No, the one in Maza and Ein's lab…"

"Oh, it's a different one then…" Umbreon said as he sat next to me, "where'd the shirt go?"

"Gonzap…my bruises, they were his 'memories'."

"WES! GONZAP HURT YOU!?" Espeon yelled once again.

"Yes…"

I looked up and Espeon and Umbreon exchanged glances, "lets get him." they both said.

"We need to find Rui…"

Justy sighed and sat on the ground with his arms behind him holding him up, "you can't even stand, those are some nasty bruises…"

"Who cares…I need to get Rui."

"Wait…" Espeon said as she walked towards the door. Her pinkish eyes turned into a bright red colour. She was focused on something far down the hall, away from this little area.

"What're you doing?" Justy asked as he sat up to see what Espeon was looking at.

A first aid kit suddenly appeared in her hands and she walked over to me. Justy scooted closer and we all looked up at Espeon. She saw us all looking at her and shrugged.

"I'm a psychic Pokemon."

"Then cant you screw up the locks on the door or something?" Umbreon asked.

"I'm an espeon, not an alakazam." she said as she opened it up and took out some cotton swabs.

I turned my head away not wanting to see the cuts. I knew they were bad and it would probably take a while to revive, but I needed to get Rui.

"Wes, lets do you back first?"

"Ok…" I said as I flipped over onto my back. I crossed my arms and rested my head on them. My back started to sting as Espeon tried to aid it.

"We still have to find the rest of them." Justy said after a long awkward silence.

"We don't even know where they are…" Umbreon said.

"Wes, take your pants off…." Espeon said

I turned around and looked at her, "huh?"

"At least tell us to leave the room!" Umbreon said with a grin.

Espeon gave Umbreon the shut-up-or-you-shall-suffer look. She turned towards me and motioned for my pants. I sighed and tried to stand up. Justy was instantly at my side as he helped me up. I undid the button and fly and my pants dropped. I got out of them with Justy still at my side, then sat down and lifted up my boxers a bit because Gonzap probably kicked me in any place possible. There were about 7 cuts and bruises on each leg. Espeon worked her doctor skills as I leaned against a wall and fell asleep once again.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"Beautiful!" I heard Ein say.

I was in the machine and it was all dark. I looked around trying to figure out what happened. I rubbed my eyes, but something caught my eye. I looked at my hands. They sure didn't look like my hands. The door opened and Maza lifted me up. I was much smaller. And I was green. I looked up at Maza.

"What have you done?!"

"I think the question is what am I going to do now."

I stared up silently waiting for his answer.

"I'm going to make sure Wes never existed."

Wes. My head started to throb and I jumped out of Maza's hands. I seemed to float in the air.

"Don't you fucking touch Wes."

* * *

Oh damnn.

For those of you who watched mtv awards ; NEW MOON TRAILER :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D, TAYLOR LAUTER :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D.

Sorry but he's MINE ! Oh god do I love him :D

Ooooh. And guess what?

Hope you like this chapter xP,

Umbreon + Espeon's looks, Well I got them from deviant art;

I think I typed Espeon and Umbreon?

Not sure, but you should check it out :D,

It's the one where Espeon is sitting in Umbreons legs O.o…

ARCHSAGE328: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW :D,

I shall keep writing just for my fans :D!

(yes this chapter took a while to upload, but its summative/exam time D: )

But after that its summer vacation! WOOHOO.

Lol,

I'll shut up now, REVIEWWW !


	26. Chapter 26: Through Time

Sapphire: yay! You know what rui is! Smarty pants :D! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Lol I guess you really love my story that much :D, that's a good thing though !!

Kisdota: not even close :]!

Anyone with a wii, and Nintendo channel, CHECK OUT THE NEW VIDS :D.

Im soooo happy for the new games coming out!

Lets go through a list:

Super Mario galaxy 2

Super Mario bros wii

Metroid the other m

KINGDOM HEARTS ( OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I CANT WAIT!)

Legend of starfy

Mario and luigi, bowser the inside story (something like that .)

And I think that's most of the games I really want !

Mostly kingdom hearts (insert number)/2 days.

Lol I forgot the number -.-

I never owned any kingdom hearts games, but my cousin had the first one.

And I guess you tube showed me the second xD.

ONTOPIC:

Lets just say this:

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Or Wes. Or Rui. Or most of the characters in this story :( /3**

Now for the story!:

* * *

**Chapter 26: Through Time**

**Wes' POV:**

"Don't touch him!"

"Well shut up you fuckers, Ein and Maza want you guys in the lab NOW."

I kept my eyes closed as I made an image in my head. Me, with my dead body in the corner sleeping. Umbreon, Espeon and Justy standing protectively in front of me. And Gonzap at the door ready to beat the shit out of everyone. I still couldn't face the fact that I left Rui. I wanted to go back to my dream land, real life was a pain.

A hand touched my shoulder, "Wes, get up! Gonzap wants us to go see Ein and Maza…" I opened up my eyes and Umbreon was crouched down at my level. He didn't seem to have that regular cheerful look on his face. He actually looked like he wanted to get to business. He got up and gave me a hand. I took it and lifted myself up, my body not as soar as before thanks to Espeon's medical skills

"Hurry! We don't have all fucking day! And don't give me shitty excuses like 'oh Wes is injured'. I don't give a shit!" Gonzap boomed as he walked out the doorway. The rest of us trailing behind.

I rested an arm over Umbreon's shoulder as he helped me walk, just in case I would fall any second now. Espeon looked over at me from the front.

"We're here, don't do anything risky." her voice echoed inside my head.

"I'm walking, what's risky about that?"

"Wes. Seriously. If you see Rui or anything, you're leaving it to us. Got it?"

I sighed before nodding my head. I then realized she wasn't really looking so she didn't see it. Umbreon did.

"Wes? Why are you nodding to yourself?" Umbreon asked.

"Was that nod for me?" Espeon asked ignoring Umbreon.

"Sure…" I said as I answered Umbreon's question too.

We got to the door and Gonzap opened it up and walked inside. There was no one in sight and he seemed to not know what to do next. Suddenly Ein appeared at the door, "change of plan, we're in the empty room." We then walked through the hallway towards an empty room. Inside was nothing but Maza and a covered up cube shaped thing.

"Now, inside the invisible barrier you go." Maza said as Gonzap pushed us into the barrier. Maza closed some kind of door before walking towards the covered object. Gonzap stayed close to us, leaning on the barrier. Ein was right beside Maza.

"Where's Rui?" I asked as Espeon shot me a glare. We were all standing horizontally on the barrier, watching what they were planning to do next.

"You get to see her real soon." Maza replied.

"But you don't get her, shitface." Gonzap added.

"What do you want from us?!" Justy asked as he banged on the wall, "and where is everyone else?!"

"Well, I just wanted to show you this one thing before Wes perishes. And who gives a shit about the rest of them." Maza said with a grin, he stared right at me, "your going bye bye Wes."

Umbreon let me stand on my own and stood in front of me. Espeon followed while Justy walked over to stand beside me. "You're not going to touch Wes." Espeon growled.

"Oh I wont touch him right now. I'll just be visiting his younger self."

The four of us exchanged confused glances, "what?" I managed to ask.

"Ein." Maza said as he motioned towards the covered object.

"Got it." he said as he pulled the covers off.

A cage. That's what was underneath. But that didn't seem to stun the four of us as what was inside of it. We all walked as close as we could to them before passing the barrier. The four of us, even Gonzap, we couldn't believe our eyes. Inside the cage. Inside the cage was a sleeping celebi.

"What…the…fuck…?!" Justy yelled as he constantly rubbed at his eyes, "you guys are shitting us!"

"Nope. We're not. Are you guys surprised to see this rare Pokemon? In our hands?" Maza said as he tapped the cage, "its our little celebi. And with it we can control the future!"

"How did you get a celebi!? Where did you find one!? They're impossible to catch!" Espeon yelled.

"You guys are just playing a trick on us…." Umbreon said as he shook his head.

"Why don't we ask Wes if we are playing a trick?" he said as he stared at me with an evil grin. He then kicked at the cage, "wake up you little slut!"

The celebi woke up and shook itself off before looking at Maza. Then the celebi turned towards me. And she looked at me. Those blue eyes.

"RUI!" I yelled as I ran in between Espeon and Umbreon and slammed myself against the barrier. The hit sent me flying back and the three caught me just before I hit the ground. I glared at Maza, "LET HER GO!"

"Finally you've noticed. Now the sad part is that I will destroy you, with the help of your girlfriend! AH HAHAHA!"

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to stand. My body started to ache once again and I couldn't get myself to move. The three placed me down on the ground.

"How is Rui a celebi?!" Justy asked as soon as he put me down, "I thought it depends on the characteristics?"

"It does. And apparently Rui's personality is really kind and bubbly like a celebis. Also do you not notice the blue eyes? They both share that as well as the black rings. If I'm not mistaken, I think Rui's parents have both left her, causing her a lot of tears in her early years. Tears bring dark bags under the eyes. Celebi has black rings around its eyes. Also, she spent most of her life in Agate Village, home to the Relic Forest. Now we know where that story goes."

I silently watched Rui. Me, Justy, Ein, Miror B., Dakim, and probably a few other people have been turned into a Pokemon. Yet Rui was the only one with characteristics of a legendary Pokemon.

"Wow…" Justy said as he flipped his hair, "celebi is the time traveling Pokemon…"

"Yes. And now I get to get rid of little Wes." Maza said as he stared me down once again, "and you guys get to see the process too!"

"Don't touch him!" Umbreon yelled.

"Fine, I wont, I do have psychic powers in case you haven't noticed." Maza said as all four of us lifted from the ground and floated towards Maza. It appeared as if we were floating in bubbles because we couldn't reach out to each other.

"Now. We shall say good bye to Wes!" Maza opened up the cage and gripped onto Rui's arm. She tried to squirm out of his grip but he wasn't budging, "Rui! Send us back to 15 years ago!"

Rui floated in the air as Maza kept his grip. She looked at him then blinked a few times before looking over at me, "No."

Maza pulled her into his chest and gripped her whole body, "do you want me to repeat myself?!" he said through gritted teeth.

"NO!" she yelled as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

I slammed on the bubble, "LET HER GO!" I yelled as they both turned to me. Ein walked over at shoved the bubble causing me to turn upside down.

"Shut up and let him do his stuff." Ein said.

"NO! LET HER GO!" I yelled as I got back on my knees. The bubble was obviously too small for me to stand. Rui just kept watching me as she struggled in Maza's arms. Finally Justy's bubble rolls up beside me and he looks straight at Maza with a smile.

"Last time I checked you were a Pokemon nerd. I guess you still have a lot to learn though!"

Maza glared at Justy, "what's that supposed to mean PREgym leader?!"

Justy glared back at Maza, "it means that celebi is indeed a cheerful Pokemon. And I don't think it will teleport to get you to do bad things."

Maza fished in his lab coat pocket and pulled out a pokedex. I have never seen one outside of the computer. Without letting go of Rui he pointed the pokedex at her.

"Celebi. The time travel Pokemon. It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times." the pokedex said.

"Ah hah! It is said to appear in peaceful times! Not use its powers in peaceful times!" Maza said as he shot his arm up in victory. Maza must've loosened his grip on Rui because she flew right out of his arms and towards the ceiling.

"RUI! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Maza yelled as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and threw it at Rui. Rui dodged the pen and flew right into my bubble and into my arms.

"I'm never going to let them take you away…" Rui whispered as a green aura appeared and wrapped Rui and I in it.

"RUI DON'T YOU FUCKIN----" Maza said before we disappeared from the scene.

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

I watched as Wes and Rui disappeared right before our eyes. Was that time travel she just used?! Maza and Ein brought the bubble down and scanned the room. Even though they knew Wes and Rui wouldn't be anywhere. I looked behind me at Umbreon and Espeon and they were just as shocked. I rolled onto my back and spun the bubble backwards so it hovered right in between Espeon and Umbreon.

"'least Wes is safe?" I said trying to get the two to recover from the shock.

"Now what?! We've just been ditched, AGAIN!" Umbreon said as he leaned against the back of the bubble.

"Wow…Rui time traveled…not only is that going to mess up time, but now we don't have both of them…" Espeon said.

"What did I just say?!" Umbreon said as he rolled his eyes.

"I think we need to rescue the others first." I said as I thought about where they still were.

"You're always talking about 'the others' aren't you?" Umbreon said as he eyed me.

"Well…we need to make sure….that they're safe…." I said as I scratched my head. Espeon was focused on the three searching for traces of Wes and Rui.

"How about…we make like rattatas and pretend these are those ball things they always run in." Espeon said as she started to crawl towards the door. The door slowly opened and Umbreon and I followed Espeon's actions.

I didn't bother to turn back. I knew that they probably wouldn't notice until about 10 minutes later, so we had enough time to run. Except we cant run when were in these bubble things. Once we were far from the empty room we stopped crawling.

"Can we get outta this shit now!?" Umbreon asked as he dug at the bottom.

"Maybe we should find something sharp! It could be like a real bubble you know…" I suggested.

"Over there!" Espeon said pointing to a throne like seat with a pointy top. Espeon crawled over to it and bashed right on to the point. The bubble popped and Espeon jumped down, and grabbed a pen. She popped Umbreon and I out of our bubbles and we stood in the room not knowing what to do next.

"Maybe we should start looking for the others…" Umbreon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Shut up." Espeon said as she closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. She opened up her eyes and looked towards a fireplace, "I think there's something near…these stupid human ears…"

"Hey! Being human is awesome!" I said as Espeon walked over to the fireplace. Umbreon and I looked at each other and shrugged before following behind her.

We all bent down to look in the fireplace. It was one of those non electric kinds. Umbreon knelt down and looked at the top.

"We're kinda in the middle of the desert. Aren't these used to keep warm?" Umbreon said as he examined the fireplace some more.

"I think when we were in the machine, you did drop on your head…." Espeon said as she smiled at Umbreon.

"How about we don't have a flirting session right now?" I said as I leaned onto the fireplace. All of a sudden we heard a 'CLACHINK' and we all looked at each other and exchanged confused glances. We all bent down and looked in the fire place. The back was now a tiny hallway that led to somewhere.

"Hey! Good job man!" Umbreon said as he slapped me on the back, "lets go!"

We crawled through the fire place and into the tiny opening. After crawling for a few minutes there was a bright light at the end. I was first so I turned around and told them about it and that's when Espeon decided to take lead.

"I get to go behind Espeon!" Umbreon said as he crawled in front of me too.

"You just want the nice view…" I muttered.

"HEY! You wanna go!?" Umbreon said as he tried to stand and bumped his head on the top of the passageway, "OW!"

I laughed out loud and crawled in front of Umbreon. Espeon, who was already at the light, rolled her eyes at us. I wiggled my butt around and turned around to see Umbreon's disgusted face.

"Like the view now?"

"NO! Move your ass from here! Why do you guys have to wear your pants BELOW your boxers anyways?!"

"So you can get a nice view!" I said with a grin.

"Can you guys stop flirting?!" Espeon called out from down the passageway.

"EW! That's NOT how I roll!" I yelled as I raced to Espeon, "even if I was gay, psh Umbreon? PSHHH!"

"You WISH you could have me!" Umbreon said as he caught up.

"You guys, go back down the passageway and do your flirting there, mhkay?" Espeon said as she turned her head.

"We already said that's NOT how we- hey it's a vent!" I said as I looked at the vent door that the light was coming from.

"No shit Sherlock…" Umbreon said as we all looked through. We didn't see anything because there was some kind of dresser or something in the way.

"There's people in there." Espeon said as she put her ear to the door, "they could be sleeping. Listen!"

Umbreon and I put our ears to the door and we heard some more noises.

"Ciphers?" I asked.

"Shh, I think they're speaking…"

"I got 'em dance moves, I can really groove, oh damn I'm hot, I think I need to…the fuck rhymes with groove?!"

"Oh shut up Miror B."

"MIROR B.!" We all yelled as we all jumped up and hit our heads on the top.

"AHHH! Where are these voices coming from! The dance spirits are calling me! I am on my way to HEAVEN!" Miror B. said as the footsteps started to sound more rhythmic.

We all rolled our eyes before Espeon yelled through the vent, "Miror B.! We're in the vent behind this dresser thing!"

"Oh they're calling me! Venus! Dakim! Jumpy! Up, up! We shall see where my destiny leads me too!" Miror B. said as the footsteps got louder. The vent got dark, probably Miror B's huge afro…

"Move the freaking dresser!" Umbreon yelled.

"Will do my dance spirits!" Miror B. said as he moved the dresser. He then got down and looked through the vent, "hey its Justy…and….MY DANCE SPIRITS! OH JOY!"

"Open the thing up will you?" I said as Miror B. pulled open the door.

"They didn't even screw it on? What a fail." Umbreon said as Espeon got out then me.

We all stood in front of Miror B. in a room that looked like a huge hotel room. There was two beds and a sofa with a tv, a desk with various things on it and a dresser.

I looked at the beds and there lay Venus on one bed, Jumpy on the other and Dakim on the sofa.

"Oh my dance spirits! Will you tell me what-"

"I'm Umbreon. And this is Espeon." Umbreon said as he crossed his arms, "we're human now."

Miror B. checked both of them out then turned around, "disgrace! I thought my time has come for me to DANCE!" Miror B. suddenly jumped up and down and started to dance.

"MIROR B! SHUTUP!" Jumpy yelled as she rubbed her eyes. She noticed us standing by the dresser and jumped back, "what the hell?!"

I flipped my hair then waved, "its Justy? Remember me?" I said with a smile.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to us, "how did you get here?!" she turned towards Umbreon and Espeon, "Who're they?"

"Umbreon. Espeon." I said pointing to the two.

"Yeah, we're humans now…" Umbreon said.

"Wow, we're all humans now…where are Wes and Rui?"

Espeon, Umbreon and I exchanged glances. Espeon sighed, "wake the other two up, it's a long story."

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"Wes?"

I opened my eyes and I was on the ground of a forest. I got up and Rui was there floating in front of me. She flew into my arms and started to sob. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know what I just did…" she said as she kept her face in my chest.

I looked around. "Didn't you use time travel?"

"Yes, and now we're lost…."

"Don't cry about it, at least Ein and Maza didn't hurt you!" I said as she pulled away and looked at me.

"They did. Can you not see? I'm a Pokemon!"

"Yeah, well, we'll fix that…"

"How?! I don't even know where we are. Or even what year it is!"

"We'll find out! Don't worry," I said as I hugged her again, "you saved me. It doesn't matter where we are."

She pulled away again and looked at me, "I wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn't want them to erase you from existence. Where would I be right now if you were never born?"

I smiled and got up. I grabbed her hand and started to walk down the forest. She let go of my hand and sat on my head, "sorry, but I think I'm not the right size to hold hands with!"

We both laughed as I continued walking down the path. I felt Rui turn her head as she looked all over the forest, "I cant believe it…"

"What?" I said as I stopped walking and looked around.

"This is Relic Forest!" she said as she flew to the front, "the lake! Its up ahead!"

I walked towards the way she was going, remembering that I was still injured. She slowed down and floated beside me. As we walked down the forest a lake was now present. The same lake we both visited that one day.

"Wow, it looks exactly like how it did almost a year ago!" I said as I looked at the lake.

"Its looked like this since I can remember though…" Rui said as she floated above the water.

"Maybe we're in the past?" I said as I sat down and took my shoes and socks off. I dipped my feet in the water and splashed around. The legs started to burn as I did this so I stopped. Rui looked over at me and floated towards me.

"Lets see if this works…" she said as she placed a hand on each leg. She closed her eyes and concentrated. My legs started to ease up and I felt like they could move again. She removed her hands and made her way to my back. She did the same thing and I guess I was healed. I splashed my feet once again and this time they didn't hurt.

"How'd you do that?" I asked as I looked at her in confusion.

"I don't know. I remember coming to this forest once and I saw a celebi cure a hurt person. I don't remember exactly but I do know that I was really young, about 5 or 6?"

"Oh wow…" I said as a bush ruffled a few metres away from us, "someone's here!"

Rui ran into my arms, "we cant let them see me! What if they want to catch me!"

"I wont let them have you…" I said as the bushes ruffled some more and someone poked their head out.

She wasn't very tall. She was wearing a lime green sun dress. Her hair was red in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue. I looked at Rui in my arms.

"Rui…I'm seeing double…"

* * *

Yaayyy.

I wont say as much since I wrote so much at the beginning of the story -.-

I love justy and Umbreon :D

They're so funny xD…

Well I AM the one who makes them say the things they say -.-

Anyways,

I really want to keep Espeon and Umbreon human.

But I don't know if I should.

If I do then…I don't know,

I don't want to.

But I do!

Help:D? and….REVIEW :]


	27. Chapter 27: Past Help

Sapphire: its ok, at least you review :D

Kisdota: haha yes you were :], I cant wait for those games to come out :D!

I just have to say,

This is the end of the story!

The last chapter!

Hope you enjoyed my story!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Past Help**

**Justy's POV:**

"Wow… what are you guys going to do now?" Jumpy asked.

We were all sitting in a circle. Jumpy, me, Venus and Espeon sat on the sofa while the other three sat on the ground. We just finished our recap of what just happened and they were all shocked. We were also confused, what were we going to do?

"I think we all need some beauty rest," Venus said with a yawn, "then we can think tomorrow…"

"Yaah, you guys coulda saved it for tomorrow…" Dakim added as he yawned too.

"No, I think its good that they told us now. We needed to know what was happening outside this room." Jumpy said.

I looked over and smiled at her and mouthed thanks. She smiled back and whispered no problem.

"What time is it anyways?" Umbreon said as he sat on the floor lying on his side, with his head in his hand.

"I think its dance time!" Miror B. said.

"Miror B… seriously…" Espeon said as she sat back on the sofa.

"Alrighty. This convo is so not getting anywhere. Now good night everyone!" Venus said as she walked away and climbed into the bed, "if you still want to talk your going to have to whisper."

"Hmm, before we anyone says something…I CALL SLEEPING ON THE OTHER BED!" Miror B. yelled as he ran over to the bed next to Venus.

"Greaaat. So I guess we're all going to sleep now?" I asked as I got up and looked at the four of them, "I think there's too many of us…"

"Duhh, ima kick Miror B. outta there and sleep in the bed." Dakim said as he ran over and tackled Miror B.

"Ahhh! You leave here now! I called it firstttt!" Miror B. yelled from the bed.

"Now there's a sofa." Umbreon said as he got up and sat next to Espeon, "I don't think we can all lie down here…"

"Maybe it's a sofa bed?" I suggested as they got off and we pulled the cushions off. And it I was right, it was a sofa bed.

"Smart thinking Justy!" Umbreon said with a slap on my back.

"Ow! Is that slap needed every time I do something smart?"

"Well, if I were a Pokemon right now then I don't get to do that, so I'm living the human life!"

"You know what?" I said as I grabbed Umbreon and tackled him, "I'm a Pokemon and I just used tackle! BAHA!" I said as I sat on his back.

"Well I'm a human and I use punch!" Umbreon said as he attempted to punch me, "dammit, I cant reach…GET OFF OF MEEEE!"

"SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING HERE!" Venus yelled from her bed.

I got off of Umbreon's back and sat on the sofa bed that Jumpy and Espeon had prepared. Then suddenly they pushed me off.

"Hey!"

"We made the bed while you two decided to have a 'Pokemon' battle." Espeon said as she jumped into the bed. Jumpy followed with a giggle. There was still some more room in between Espeon and Jumpy but before I knew it Umbreon jumped in between and got into the blankets. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out.

"SUCKER!" he yelled as he put his arms around the two, "now ladies…"

"Ew!" they both yelled as they shoved his arms away. They then turned their backs to him. I pointed at him then laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You don't even have anywhere to sleep!"

"…shit…" I said as I looked towards the beds and Miror B. was pulling some extra blankets and pillows from under the bed.

"Justy! I found these things! Take some and make a bed somewhere!"

"Aw man, eff my life!" I said as I walked over and grabbed some blankets, "where do I put them?"

"Psh, Justy just come here!" Umbreon said.

I walked over and they shoved over making room for me, "where'd all the space come from?"

"Umbreon was just being fat when he jumped in!" Espeon said with a smile.

"NO! Its called I was making sure Justy would sleep on the ground!"

"Ok there…what ever you say!" Espeon replied.

I got into the bed next to Jumpy. I looked at her awkwardly, my heart pounding.

"Uhh…hi…" I managed to say.

She giggled, "can we switch spots? I want the end."

"Ok…" I said as I climbed over her. She lied down on the edge and had her back to me. Now it was either I face Umbreon, or Jumpy's back. I turned around to face Umbreon.

"hey turn around!" Umbreon said as I tried to turn his way.

"You turn around!"

"No you!"

"YOU!"

"Umbreon! Just turn around!" Espeon said as Umbreon stuck his tongue out again and turned around. The room got silent after that. Except for Miror B. silently talking to himself. After about ten minutes I got up,

"can we turn the damn lights off?" I said as I looked around and everyone was sleeping. I looked back at Umbreon and he was cuddling with Espeon as he slept. I groaned and got up. Attempting to find the light switch, which were usually close to doors, I failed. Since there was no door I looked all over but I couldn't find it. It was also the room light that was on, not a lamp. I groaned again, gave up and turned to walk towards the sofa bed. Jumpy got up on her elbow and pointed next to the T.V.

"There's a remote that can turn the lights off over there…" she said.

"Oh…" I said as I walked over, "Thanks…" I found the light switch button and turned it off. I walked over to the bed and got in, with my back towards Umbreon. I don't know if I was dreaming this or not but when I was about to go to sleep, Jumpy turned around and came closer.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

Rui…the one in my arms…lifted her head up and looked at…herself? She stared at her for about 2 minutes straight before turning to me.

"Wes…I remember this…" she whispered.

"Wait…so that's you? We're in the past?!"

"Yes…that celebi that I saw healing. I saw myself…and you…"

"I can't believe this… I hate time, that means that there's a parallel universe or something? That celebi you saw was you, was you and thats her timeline and so there's the timeline you're in right now, and then the one that Rui over there is going to go through? I don't get it…" I said with a sigh. I looked at Rui and she was concentrated on something.

"That's why. That's why I had the urge to go with you that day you rescued me. It wasn't all because you saved me. You looked so familiar, I thought we could've been related or something…I really wanted to know more about my family…"

"Oh wow…" was all I could say. We both turned towards little Rui, "do you remember what happened next?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." she said. Nothing happened.

"Why are you counting down…?"

"…something was supposed to splash, in the water, right when the celebi and…I guess you, stared me down…"

"Uhh, I don't see a splash…" I said as I looked over at the lake.

"Oh no, this will mess up time! Us being here just messed up everything! What do we do?! I remember what I was thinking! I wanted to run away but something stopped me, and that splash made me look over then they…we…disappeared!"

"Wait!" I said as I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out an empty poke ball. I made it larger than whipped it into the lake, making sure little Rui didn't see. Shocked by the splash, little Rui looked over at the lake.

"RUN!" Rui yelled as I got up and sprinted towards the forest. I ran until we were farther than the place we came from. I dropped to my knees and let go of Rui.

"Thank you so much! We restored time…or…we made sure the timeline was right…"

"I can't believe it. Actually, I cant understand it… that means there are three of us, and three of you…whaaat?" I said as I sat down on the ground.

"I don't know what else I remember that celebi doing…."

"Why don't we visit you?"

"And then what?"

"Well I don't think you know how to work your powers yet so…"

"Right…we have lots of time…"

* * *

**Umbreon's POV:**

I yawned as I unravelled my arms from around Espeon. I sat up and stretched a bit before jumping out of bed. Justy and Jumpy were all cuddled up on the bed and Venus, Miror B, and Dakim were pulling out some food from under the bed. I walked over towards them and sat on the bed.

"Moooorning Umbreon!" Venus sang.

"Morning, where is that food coming from?"

"Under duh bed! Duurr!" Dakim said as he pulled a hotdog out.

"Is there a kitchen in there or something?" I said as I lay down on the bed and put my head over the side. I checked underneath and I saw all this food on plates. I got back up, "they could be setting us up…"

"Tastes fine to me!" Miror B. said in between chews of his sandwich.

"And plus, there's no door in here so they couldn't have put it in here when we were sleeping!" Venus said.

"Maybe it was in here from before you came in the room?"

"We have never seen this room before, and I think its too big to be beside the 'king' room." she added.

"Whatever. I'm not eating that shit." I said as I walked back towards the sofa bed. Espeon was just waking up when I got there.

"Umbreon?"

"That's me."

She sat up and stretched. She then looked over to the three eating, "what're they doing?"

"Eating some random food they found under the bed…"

"Pft." She said as she looked down at Justy and Jumpy. She turned to me, "when did they hook up?"

"I'm guessing some things happened in bed last night…" I said.

"I can hear you guys!" Justy said as he turned towards us and sat up, "we didn't hook up and we didn't do anything last night!"

"PSHHH! I bet you kissed her last night!" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Pft, oh, I thought you were thinking dirtier, and I did not!" Justy said as Jumpy woke up. She sat up against the back and put her elbow on the arm rest. She then sat her face in her hand.

"What are we talking about?"

"They uh…thought we did…things last night…" Justy said as he turned a shade pinker.

"Things?" Jumpy asked.

"Like you know…" Justy said as he studied our faces, "wait…Pokemon don't know it do they…"

"OH! You mean like, sex!" Jumpy said, "I used to have a different trainer before Wes sooo…"

"Huh?" I said as I sat down on the bed. I looked over at Espeon and she was just as confused.

"Wait…so you DON'T know then…?" Justy asked.

"About sex? What's that?" Espeon asked.

"Guys, its time to talk about the birds and the bee's." Justy said as Venus ran over.

"You guys don't know about sex?!" Venus said with a smile, "FAIL!"

I looked over at Espeon again, "I think were missing out on something big…"

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"C'mon! My room's just a bit higher!" Rui said from above me.

I struggled to climb up the huge tree that was attached to Rui's grandparents house. I was hardly off the ground and Rui was what seemed like sky high.

"Couldn't we just go in through the front door?"

"WES! Stop thinking stupid!"

"Ughh!" I said as I climbed a few centimetres higher, "do you remember what you were doing at this time?"

"I was in my room, I think I was playing with a baby pichu that my grandparents were babysitting for the daycare…"

"I still think we should go down." I said as I tried to lift my foot higher. I stepped onto a weak branch and I fell to the ground. I fell pretty quickly and I looked up, I wasn't that high off the ground.

"At least you were still near the bottom…"

"Ugh, I don't think I want to climb anymore. Can we just rest?"

"Well we have time to do a lot of stuff." Rui said as she sat down beside me. I put my hands under my head as I looked up at the giant tree. Suddenly a shadow appeared from around the corner of the house.

"What…?"

I bolted up and Rui quickly hid behind me, "Uh…hi…." I quickly said.

"Is that…a celebi…?" Eagun asked.

"I wish…its just a celebi doll I picked up from the store…" I quickly made up. I felt beads of sweat roll down my face. I couldn't let him see a celebi!

"May I know why you have a doll with you?"

"Uhh…because….I wanted to give it to Rui…"

"Aah, so you know Rui?" He said as he came closer.

"Run!" Rui whispered.

"Yah, and I think I need to go now, bye…"

"Not so fast!" Eagun said as he grabbed onto my arm. He held me down and I grabbed onto Rui with my free arm.

"What's a shirtless teenager doing looking for my young grandaughter?"

I looked down, my appearance didn't really look like I was friends with a 5 year old girl. I sighed and stood up. Rui turned around and looked at me. She then looked at her grandfather.

"Aah, so it is a celebi? How are you friends with a celebi?"

I looked at Rui and she nodded, I decided to just tell it all, "Eagun, you know how celebi can time travel?"

"Aah, yes. You must be from the future then?"

"Yeah…wait…how'd you know?!"

"How'd you know my name?" he said as he went to reach for Rui and she let him cradle her.

"Right….and well…we're kind of in a big mess right now, and there's this evil guy who turns people into Pokemon. Long story short, that celebi is Rui…"

"Really?" he said as he examined her and let her float beside me, "impressive."

"Your not shocked or anything?"

"Nope, should I be? I'll be shocked when the day comes that I meet you in the future. At that time you probably wouldn't have known that I knew you from before."

"Uhh…please don't start…I don't get this time stuff…"

"Ok. So I'm guessing Rui brought you here to save you?"

"Yes, they were thinking of killing him and all I wanted to do was save Wes."

"Aah. So Rui you can speak? And you are Wes. I feel the need to introduce myself but I guess you already know me."

"Yeah…this is weird…so when I met you no wonder you…" I said as I recapped the first time I met Eagun, I then remembered he hasn't lived that yet, "never mind, you wont remember…"

"Yes, and that's the wonder of time travel."

"Yeah, and grandpa, were stuck here, what do we do now?"

"Stuck? My dear Rui how can you be stuck here when you created this combined dimension in the first place!?"

"I…I don't know how to use my powers though…"

"What year are you guys from? I'm saying Wes you look about 17? So your from 12 years from now?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Let me see what's in the house. I might have a book about the relic forest, might have something to do with celebi." Eagun said as he walked towards the house, "don't let anyone see you, it might disrupt time. I think you meeting me wasn't a problem. Did you happen to see anyone else?"

"We saw Rui…the younger one." I said.

Eagun nodded then walked away. I looked over at Rui who was sighing. "Lets go into the shadows in case your grandma or someone else finds us."

"I can't believe grandpa knew all this time…!"

"I can't believe this time stuff, wow!" I said as I rested on the grass again.

"What're we going to do when we get back?"

"What if we don't get back at the right time period…?"

"I found the book!" Eagun said as he came around the corner startling us. He got down on the ground and opened it up, "let me see what it says about celebi…"

"Grandpa, what happens if I don't time travel to the right time period..?"

"Rui, Rui, Rui, don't think so negative. I know for a fact that celebi are happy Pokemon, think happy like one and you can get to the time period that you want."

"I just have to think happy thoughts then?" she asked as she grabbed onto my hands.

Eagun looked at the book and nodded, "that's about it."

"ok, concentrate…" Rui said as she closed her eyes and kept her grip on my hands.

I looked over at Eagun, "nice uh…meeting…the old you?"

"Nice meeting you too. I will remember to keep a watch out and remember you, Wes."

"Bye-" I was about to say before a flash of light took over my vision.

* * *

School is almost over!

Summer is almost here!

Yaaay!

Hopefully I'll be writing faster chapters then :D,

In case you havent noticed…this ISNT the last chapter xD, I just felt like scaring you ;).

Anyways,

I was thinking about the sequel but I can mostly think of ideas that will not relate have much Pokemon related themes in it Dx.

Like I keep thinking of real life situations… but I want to make it Pokemon related.

HELP?

Also:

Espeon & Umbreon, human or Pokemon?

REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS!

(oh and i might continue another story about the birds and the bees and what was happening in the shadow pkmn lab xDD)


	28. Chapter 28: Different Changes

Oh damn I haven't written in like what? Fifty weeks now -__-?  
I really want to end this story now,  
So I can get to the next story :D.  
Thank you for reviewing, I wont reply to them because….  
I want to get to the story now ;D.  
But I just want to say that there is something called pokemunssss!  
Yes with the u :], you'll understand that term later :P.  
Hopefully I'll be writing a lot faster now that its SUMMER VACATION :D.

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.** **IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A THIRD POKEMON COLOSSEUM WITH WES & RUI :]**

Story time:

* * *

**Chapter 28: Different Changes**

**Wes' POV:**

"oof" I said as I landed on my ass in the exact same spot I just came from.

Rui was right above me and she was looking around as if she was looking for something.

"What just happened?" I asked, standing up as she floated down towards eye level.

"I don't think we're back…" she said disappointed.

I scratched my head and looked at the ground, "well, where still in Agate Village…lets find out what happened to your-"

"someone's coming!" Rui whispered as she flew behind the house. I followed and peeked my head out from behind the house and saw someone coming. Rui sat on my head looking out at the person too.

I established the fact that it was a guy and he was walking this way. I looked closer and he was also wearing a long blue cloak along side two Pokemon.

"You're shitting me…" I said, bringing my head behind the house, "what…the…fuck…"

Rui floated in her spot, watching, me… "where are you going?"

"Where are WE?! I can see myself and its not a mirror!" I said peering back out.

"Where do you think I am?"

"I don't know? In your house?"

"Is this the day you showed me my new house?!" Rui said as I walked closer and closer to the house.

"Wait…so that was like only last week or something? That means your time travel DID work!" I yelled just as my past self rang the doorbell. I heard an 'I'll get it' from inside the house and then the sound of the door opening.

"Wes! Good to see you! Are you ready to excite Rui? She's been really bored lately and she really misses you!"

I looked over at Rui and grinned. She smiled back and we both listened into the conversation again.

"Wow! I never realized I've been gone that long!"

"Yeah, you should've visited more or something, I know you two will be getting closer anyways."

I suddenly remembered where this conversation was going.

_'oh..' I had said as I felt my face go red._

_'trust me, I know these things. Do you have those feelings for my granddaughter though?'_

_'oh…uh…well…yeahh…' I said awkwardly before hearing something from behind the house._

I grabbed onto Rui and began to sing loudly. Rui started squirming but I kept her in my arms.

"wes…wes….WES!" she yelled. I stopped singing and I heard someone coming towards us. I let go of Rui and she stared down at me.

"What was that for!? What if they heard us?!" she whispered as Eagun approached us and smiled.

"You future kids again?" he said as we both faced him.

"Grandpa! You-you're not surprised?"

"Well I am surprised that you guys decide to show up around 10 years later!"

"Grandpa," Rui started as she sweat dropped, "you have the other us in the house right now…"

"Yes, now anyways, should I be worried in the future? You haven't turned into a human yet?"

"Yeah, well ten years ago lasted a few seconds for us…we ended up back in this time." I said as I heard myself through the windows.

"When Eagun gets back, Umbreon you go wake Rui up! Then run back down and hide behind this sofa!"

We all started to laugh and we heard myself shift. "Nice idea Wes!" Rui said with a giggle.

"Haha! You know you loved it!"

"Now, now, I better get back inside before the others come out suspicious, Rui, maybe you should try your powers a little harder?"

"Right." Rui said turning towards me, "should we try again?"

"We've got nothing to lose." I said as Eagun started to walk away.

"I'll be seeing you guys! Real soon actually." He said as he laughed to his self.

"I still find this time travel stuff confusing…" I said as Rui smiled and grabbed onto me.

"Time to go back to OUR time."

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

"Oooohhh, I get it!" Umbreon said as he raised his arm, "heads up to s-"

"Uhh, yeah, don't be so happy about it." I said as I grabbed his arm and brought it down.

"But I thought you guys said it felt-" Umbreon started again.

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK.**

We all exchanged scared looks. The knocking came again and I looked around the room. There was no door in here, where could the knocking be coming from?

"Are they knocking from the vent?" Jumpy asked, also answering my question.

"It better not be Ein and stuff…I'm too young to die!" Venus called out as she clutched onto Miror B. and Dakim.

Umbreon rose from the bed and stood up next to me. We both nodded at each other and motioned towards the vent. We moved the dresser away and looked into it to find a koffing.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I covered my mouth and nose, Umbreon following. Umbreon turned around and motioned for everyone to do the same. I stared at the koffing who was just smiling evilly at me.

"KOFFING!" it yelled as gas fumes came out of it. My head started to spin and I could feel myself losing conscious. I put both hands over my mouth and the dazed Umbreon was waiting for me to make my moves. I stood up and walked towards the sofa bed and pulled out a crowbar like object from underneath. Umbreon followed as I walked towards a wall and started to hit it with the crowbar, keeping one hand on my face.

I looked over at Umbreon whose eyes were slowly drifting off. I dropped the crowbar and shook him with my now free hand. I didn't risk trying to open my mouth, I might be the only chance they have as I looked at everyone else who have fainted. Slowly my eyes started to droop and I was drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"Ow." I said as I burst from a ray of light and once again landed on my ass. Rui followed but she rolled down from the light and into my lap. I looked around at where I was, and we were in the exact same spot as last time. Rui lifted her face up and looked around before looking at my face.

"It didn't work…" she said sadly flying up. I lifted myself off the ground and dusted my self off.

"Well, it had to work…maybe we just went into the future a few days or something?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"lets try going to the front of the house…maybe we should look for my grandpa…"

"Right." I said as I followed her to the front of the house. Once we got there we were both shocked at how all of Agate Village looked. The grass was not nearly as green as last time. There were dead plants and weeds everywhere and the house was black from getting burned by something.

"W-what happened?!" Rui said. I heard the sadness in her voice and I grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Don't worry…we're probably in the past…" I said just as a shadow appeared at the window next to the door. I jumped back, still holding onto Rui and watched the door carefully. It slowly opened and Rui turned around in my arms to face the door.

"Wes…? Rui…?" the voice called. They opened up the door a little more and there stood a messy haired, dirty skinned, ripped up clothes Justy.

"Justy?!" I yelled still shocked from what I was seeing.

"Come in quickly, before someone finds you!" He said as I ran towards the door and into the house.

The entire house was a mess and there was hardly any furniture in it. There were some things still in the house that were either flipped over or burned. I walked into the house and followed Justy into the living room where the window he saw us was. He closed the curtains and took a seat on the dirty floor. I sat down with my legs crossed and Rui sat in my lap.

"Justy…what happened…" Rui started as her grip on my arm got tighter.

"Well, you guys left. And we couldn't do much. That's what happened."

"Wait, so that means Ein, Maza, and Gonzap took over Orre?!" I yelled in shock.

"Worse. They took over the world…"

"Where is everyone!?" Rui cried and I could feel her trembling.

"…it was hard enough to try and stop them, but not all of us managed to escape. Most of the people in Orre are mind controlled by The Rulers. A few people from across the world, like myself, are just hiding. Waiting for a miracle to happen…

"So you managed to escape? Are you the only one…?"I asked quietly.

"No…me, Espeon, Umbreon and Jumpy almost made it out when all of a sudden Espeon got caught in a trap. Umbreon wouldn't let us stay to help he just pushed us away saying 'he can rescue her'. Its been about 3 years now. They haven't arrived yet."

"This all happened because of us…" Rui whimpered.

"Wait, where's Jumpy then?" I asked.

"We decided to try and find you and Rui's grandparents were the only relatives so we decided to check here first. When we got here there were some Sharpers here. They're the people who are mind controlled. They had some fire Pokemon out and they were burning the whole house. We tried to stop them and we made our way into the house and found your grandparents. The fire was getting worse and all of a sudden I was hit on the head with something. That's when I blacked out and these fellow Agate seemed to save me. But no one else was in sight, and so I've been living here for the past 3 years…"

Rui started to bawl and I held onto her as I rubbed her back. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to do next. All this disaster happened because of us… "Rui, I think we need to go back in time to stop this from happening…"

"You guys couldn't think of this idea before?"

"We've tried, we've time travelled to the past and now the future. We just cant get to the present…" I said as Rui started to whisper something.

"Grandpa, Grandma, Wes, Justy, Umbreon, Espeon, Jumpy, Venus, Miror B., Dakim, the people I love. The people I knew. Everyone. We need to save them. Please let it work." Rui said as she choked on her tears at the end of the sentence.

A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of my eyes and I mouthed, 'we'll save you' to Justy before disappearing into the light. I held onto Rui as we drifted off.

A flash of everyone I knew came before my eyes. Their smiling faces watching me as I traveled through time in a flash of light. Everyone that helped me through my life. How I was a criminal at first. How somehow Rui made me realize I was doing the right thing by curing the shadow Pokemon. Suddenly Rui appeared in front of me in her human form. She reached for my hand and grabbed it, showing me a calendar with her other hand. The years went backwards until it was the present year. The months then went backwards until we were in the present month. Then they day was set.

I landed on my feet in the empty room that we were trapped in from the beginning. Justy and the rest of the gang that we left behind were all asleep in little bubbles. It seemed as though we have never left. Rui, who was still in my arms, looked around before finally looking at me. She smiled with tears coming from her eyes.

"Now its time to take them down." I whispered, taking my finger and wiping away her tears. "And I promise I WILL take them down this time, I also promise I wont EVER let them take you away."

"Wes…" was all she could say. All of a sudden the door opened and in walked Ein, Maza, and Gonzap. Once they saw us in the middle of the room they stopped at the door and then stared. Ein was the first to recover from the shock as a smile was brought to his face.

"So… you've decided you would come back? Trying to save your measly friends? Trying to get revenge? Whatever your plan is, it wont work."

"Why are you so sure?! We could beat you ANY day."

All I saw next was Gonzap right in front of my face in an instant, and Rui out of my hands. She was all of a sudden thrown to Maza who caught her and then a blow was inflicted on my face. It sent me flying back and into a machine. I realized that it was the machine that turns you into a Pokemon. I tried to get up but some force was holding me down. Rui's cries were the only thing I could hear. I tried my hardest but my body just wouldn't co-operate when I tried to get up. I heard a whooshing noise, and on top of me appeared Umbreon, Espeon, Justy, Jumpy, Dakim, Miror B. and Venus. They all awakened once they were thrown on top of me. The door shut and then I looked around at them, they didn't know what was happening. Now my body started to work, and so I pushed them all off of me and banged on the door.

"RUI!" I yelled as the rest of them stood up. I was surprised at how much room there actually was in this machine. They must've made it bigger for this plan.

Maza's voice was heard from the outside, "now its time to go back in time, but lets have some fun first by turning you into Pokemon who will listen to our every moves!"

A bright light flashed and I felt my body getting electrocuted by the flash. My breathing got heavier and my body started to grow. I started to feel congested as I got bigger. The others behind me were starting to change shape as well and in no time the machine broke. I opened up my eyes and I was suddenly touching the ceiling. I looked down at Ein, Maza, Gonzap and Rui and they were all staring at me in awe. Their mouths were literally hanging wide open. I looked behind me and there was Umbreon, Espeon, and a jolteon, jumpluff, tyrannitar, lombre, and milotic stood behind, they also had their mouths hanging open. I slowly looked down and saw that I had wings, and a beak. I started to realize what I was and suddenly a smile crept onto my face.

"I'm thinking I like your plans." I said as I moved closer to the front.

"I-I-I thought you were supposed to be a v-v-vaporeon!? H-h-how are you… a ho-oh…?!" Ein yelled as he backed away.

"W-w-we could still…control you Pokemon…" Maza said, unsure of his self.

"Really? Lets see you try that." I said proudly.

Maza suddenly had a change in mood, "why are you so proud of yourself then?"

I smirked, "I know this is the LAST straw. You and your evil team are going down!"

"And yet we have the power to control you? How do you think your going to stop us with your own friends on the bad side?" Maza said as he gave Rui to Ein and started to twirl his hands in the air.

The seven behind me, came to my side and grabbed me with either their hands or mouth. Umbreon and Espeon each held a wing, Justy and Jumpy were both on my feet while Dakim held me down from the back. Miror B. jumped onto my head and Venus just stood there like the helpless princess she is. I tried to squirm from their grip but they were holding onto me with all their might. I looked at them and all of their eyes were black.

"NOW what do you think you're going to do?!" Maza yelled with an evil laugh.

"Well, I think you have a pretty screwed up power because it doesn't seem to work on me or Rui."

Maza growled and pointed to me, "Gonzap! Give me your speed!"

Gonzap looked over at Maza in confusion, "I can just give it to you?" he asked dumbfounded.

Maza growled and reached into his lab coat, pulling out 2 spoons, "you idiots don't fucking know a THING."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAZA?!" Ein yelled, keeping his grip on Rui.

"I'm about to take over the fucking world. You guys included." Maza said as he rose in the air with his eyes closed and his arms outstretched. He started to chant something before a big burst of light emitted through the room and he dropped to the ground, taking a form of an alakazam.

"What are you going to do now? Try to out smart ME?! Just in case you don't know, I, Alakazam, the smartest Pokemon in the WORLD."

"You're a Pokemon?!" I yelled in shock.

"Yes, he is. I turned him into a Pokemon after I found out that I needed assistance to make this project bigger." Ein said as he watched Maza play with his spoons. "I thought you were smarter Wes. Maza, the last four letters of alakazam backwards…"

That was when it suddenly hit me. Maza was the one who was mostly behind this. Ein just came up with the ideas. Ein thought he could just use Maza, when Maza was just really using Ein. I was completely confused now. What was I going to do?! If I called for Rui to time travel again, they'd probably hurt our friends. I took in a deep breath and decided I needed to find out what I can really do, now that I was a ho-oh. I looked down at my two best friends, holding my wings down. I hated to see them like this, so it was my job to rescue them.

"Umbreon…Espeon…?!" I said trying to communicate telepathically with them. I waited a few seconds and there was no answer. I don't think Ein really cared about what I was doing next. He was more worried about Maza. I looked over to Rui and she was listening carefully to what Ein was saying while Gonzap just listened in as well. I decided to try my telepathic talking again, not like I had a lot of other choices to choose from.

"Hellooo…" I said once again trying to connect with them. I looked deep into both of their eyes. They were definitely under some kind of mind control power. I sighed, I was practically helpless. "Well, if I do disappear forever or something, just wanted to let you guys know, you've really helped me out a lot. Especially through my younger years when I couldn't do things on my own. You guys have added a lot of excitement into my lives, and you also made sure my life would go smoothly. I love you guys…be strong…" I finished off as I realized how much it sounded like I was going to die. I sighed again, maybe it was the end.

"…Wes…?" I heard two voices say. My head bolted in their direction and they were both still holding each of my wings but their eyes seemed to have went back to normal.

"H-how…you guys were under some sort of spell!"

"That love in your heart. You've really got a wonderful heart Wes. I guess during these past few days your heart has gotten a lot stronger, causing the machine to change you into a one of a kind ho-oh…" I heard Espeon say.

"Yeah! And that speech you said…Wes…you are definitely NOT going to die right now. If it's the last thing I do, it'll be saving you!" Umbreon chimed in.

"You guys…" I started. My heart felt like it had so much energy. It felt like it needed to spread the love. "thank you…seriously…for everything you've done…"

"No problem! Now 'master' what are the plans?!" Umbreon asked, "maybe let go of your wings?"

I smirked at the master comment. "hold on…how about you two keep holding on. You guys are under the control spell remember?"

"Huh?" Espeon and Umbreon both said.

"Don't turn around now. Or for a while. But Maza is really an Alakazam. No questions, we have to get this done."

"Right." They both said again.

"You see the rest of these guys holding me down? You've got them. I've got Maza and Gonzap. Ein cant do much because he has Rui."

"I'm guessing the milotic is Venus…" Espeon said as she watched Venus in the corner still dancing in circles.

"Damn…milotics are even more beautiful in person…"

"GUYS! We cant slack off and think of other things right now!"

"Right…" they both said as they got back on track, "we wont have much so we'll help with the supercomputer!"

"…one more thing…"

"Ask anything Wes." Espeon said.

"How exactly do you Pokemon use your attacks? I didn't really know what I was doing back at Justy's, and we cant have any mistakes."

"Uh…well you see…you…" Espeon started.

"Believe in yourself and build up enough energy, think of the power you want to do, your target, and think of how you reallyyy want to beat them!" Umbreon finished.

"…is that really what you do?" Espeon asked.

"…what do you do then?"

"Wes, just go with Umbreon's theory!"

"Right. Guys. Get ready for one of the most biggest battles ever. One that could…well, cost us our lives…" I said with a gulp.

"Wes, think positive!" Umbreon said again.

"We've been through other hard times, and we've gotten through them!" Espeon said with a smile through the bite on my wing, "We're going to make it Wes."

* * *

Ugh this took even LONGER to put up. I got distracted every time I wanted to write D;

Anyways. I think I'm delaying the sequel to this because I want to right a kingdom hearts fic.

Roxas and namine forever :D

Anyways,

Hopefully I'll probably start it up or something and slowly work on the chapters, or maybe I'll just end up creating the whole thing after the kh fic.

Idk but guess what, its summer, and its my time to relax :D

Review!


	29. Chapter 29: For The Ones You Love

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED :D.  
I cant believe I havent updated in so long :O.  
I had written something else in my little talking spot, but I wrote that like weeks ago D:.  
I cant believe I neglected this storyy GAAH.  
I had most of this chapter written, I guess I just didn't finish it up /:  
I'll finish it up! Right now! Yes I will :D.  
I'll get back to the story! Haha.

P.S. Im thinking about rewriting some of the earlier chapters, just to make it more interesting/more detailed maybe? It will still have the main idea so nothing big will be changing, yes or no?

FORGOTTEN MATERIAL: I don't feel like going through the whole story lol, miror b is holding…wes' tail down? And tyranitar/dakim is still holding Wes' back -___-.

* * *

**Chapter 29: For The Ones You Love**

**Rui's POV:**

I was starting to get uncomfortable in Ein's arms. And his voice, that was even more annoying. Ein wouldn't stop yelling as Maza kept meditating or whatever he was doing. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze over to Wes who seemed focused on Umbreon and Espeon. I really needed to help him, he was practically pinned down by the others. Well, except Venus who was doing some random dancing in the corner. Hmm, maybe her brain was that ditzy it didn't get stuck in the mind control shit Maza had on them?

After a few more minutes of Ein's yelling I noticed I was still staring at Venus. She did a twirl before she noticed me staring. She stared at me for a while before going back to her dancing. I got ready to sigh, but remembered that Ein would think suspiciously of what I was sighing about. I kept on watching Venus and her random dancing. I tried to think of those legends Grandpa used to tell me when I was little. He was always talking about a celebi. I guess it was because he saw one for his very own eyes.

_"Did you know, Rui, there once was a celebi near our house before?!"_

_"Really Grandpa?!" I had said as I sat on a branch on the giant tree that went through our house._

_"Yes! I saw it with my very eyes!" he said as he sat on the roof, near the branch I was on._

_"Grandpa, why are celebis so famous? You're always talking about them ever since the day I saw a scary Pokemon and a boy."_

_"What kind of Pokemon did you say it was again?"_

_"I dunno, I've never seen anything like it before! It was so scary! Well I was far away so I couldn't really tell its reaaal features, I just remember it being a green blob!" I said with a giggle._

_"Ho hum. What exactly was that Pokemon doing?"_

_"I dunno, but the boy was definitely hurt! I wanted to help him then the Pokemon touched him and it was like he was all healthy!"_

_"Hm, maybe the 'scary' Pokemon was a celebi?"_

_"Hehe, no Grandpa! It couldn't have been a celebi! You said they were pretty fairies!"_

_"Yes, but maybe you were to shocked at what you saw that your imagination made you think that Pokemon was scary!"_

_"Oh…that means I saw a celebi!?"_

_"Why yes you have."_

_"I wanna tell grandma!"_

_"Before you go, you must remember that celebis can time travel, and that they posses psychic powers. So I think you'll still have to watch out for them."_

_"Ok!" I said as I leaped off the branch and onto the roof, I then got some help from my Grandpa to go back through the window and into the house._

They do have psychic powers…I don't even know if I can use them though…I thought to myself. If only I could ask Espeon, she was a psychic Pokemon, she would've known about it. I looked over at Espeon, who was still tugging on Wes' wings. I then looked over at Wes who was staring at Umbreon with a smirk. What was going on? I wondered as I watched his golden eyes look up at me. Ho-oh or not, Wes was Wes, and as he gazed at me with those eyes, it gave me the shivers.

"You're just going to fucking give everything up just because you want to take over the world?!" Ein yelled. I finally listened in on the conversation instead of just staying in my own world, "all the inventions?! EVERYTHING?!"

There was silence throughout the room and Maza just floated in the air, meditating.

"ANSWER ME!" Ein yelled as he gripped onto me.

"OW!" I yelled as his nails dug into my body. Once again there was silence and Ein quickly took his hands off of me, letting me go. I thought quickly and flew away from him and towards Wes without turning back. I flew right into Wes' neck and sat on his shoulder, holding his neck.

"FUCKING IDIOT!" Maza yelled as he got out of his meditation but still kept floating in his spot, "HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO?!"

"HOW COULD YOU DECIDE TO DITCH OUR PLANS?! OUR PLANS?!" Ein yelled back.

"Wes, what are we going to do?!" I quietly said to him as I hugged his neck.

"You're kinda choking me, but I've got everything planned out…ish…" he said back with a hopeful smile.

"Oh sorry," I said as I let go of his neck and just sat on his shoulders, "what are you going to do with all of them holding you down?!"

"Don't worry about it, we're not under the mind control" a womanly voice echoed in through my ear.

Shocked, I looked around the room and nobody was talking to me, Maza, Ein and Gonzap were too busy fighting and Wes didn't say that, I was sure of that.

"D-did you hear that?!" I asked Wes as I gripped onto his neck again. He laughed and I started to laugh too once I felt the vibrations on his neck. We suddenly stopped at the same time and looked over at the three fighting. The didn't seem to hear us.

"Espeon?" I heard Wes' voice say. I looked up at Wes' mouth wasn't moving.

"Yes? I guess my telepathic powers can even reach Rui!" the voice said with happiness.

I realized that the voice had to be Espeon's. "Espeon? What?"

"Yes its me Rui. Umbreon, you say something too!"

"Oh, uh, hi?" Umbreon said. I looked over at the two and they were still holding onto Wes' wings.

"Wait? Then why are you guys still holding onto Wes' wings?! Why wont you let him go?" I asked as I let go of Wes' neck.

"Wes' plans." the male voice, Umbreon's voice, said.

"Yeah, they're going to get these idiots holding onto me, and I'll go for Maza."

"Wes! You cant go alone! Maza is an alakazam! What do you think you're going to do with the smartest Pokemon on the planet?!"

"Rui, at least have a little faith in me?" Wes said with a smile.

I sighed and looked down at my hands, "you cant beat him alone…"

"Have you ever seen trainers with alakazams before? Yes. Have you seen people beat them before? Yes. I can beat Maza in a snap, c'mon, I'm a ho-oh!" Wes said with hope.

I looked up at Wes and he was smiling. But behind that smile, he was very worried.

"Wes, its Maza though, he seems smarter than most alakazams. We've only versed 3 as I recall." Espeon said.

"Yeah, that battle with alakazam and that mudkip, that was harsh." Umbreon added.

"Guys, we just have to think positive!" Wes said.

"NOW, you catch my drift," Espeon said as she sweat dropped.

The three kept going on about the random stuff and so I zoned out for a bit. Alakazam is one of the most smartest Pokemon ever, but if its one against 3, maybe I could pitch in too, one against four, then we might have a big chance. Maybe if we got the help from the other people…

I lifted myself off of Wes and trailed towards the nearest corner, where Venus was now lying down on the ground. I floated until I reached the ground right in front of her face. She opened up her eyes and got up, the beauty of the milotic practically shining off of her.

"Venus…?" I quietly asked as she brought her head down to my height.

"I'm under mind control, remember?" she whispered back.

Shocked by her talking I jumped back, "then…why…why are you talking!?"

"Apparently I'm too stupid so Maza decided he wouldn't even need to put the spell on me. Apparently I'm just all beauty and no brains. …And apparently, I'm going to be helping you kick his ass." she said as she got up, towering above me. I slowly floated up, making sure I didn't catch anyone's eyes.

"So you were just playing along the whole time?" I said as I floated at Venus' height.

"Yes, and it took you a while to notice and come over to me."

"Venus, I don't even know why Maza even thought for a second that you're dumb!" I said as I hugged her, I released and got back to floating at the same height, "can you do a favour?"

"Of course," she said as she brought her tail around her body. She started to fan her face, "ask me anything. It just has to do with ruining Maza in any way, shape, or form."

I giggled and stared at her for a while before replying, "Miror B. Dakim, Justy, and Jumpy, I need you to take them down off of Wes, when I give you a signal."

"Oh perfect, I'll do it in no time. When I finish with them would you like me to assist you guys?"

"Oh sure…you're pretty confident…"

Venus smirked, "that's a good thing, now what about Umbreon and Espeon?" (A/N: I just noticed I've left out Justy and Jumpy this whole time D:. I have some editing to do!)

"Oh, Wes seemed to have gotten them out of the mind control somehow… they're in on the plan too."

"Perfect. I'll just be pretty and 'dumb' in the corner while I wait for your signal!" Venus said as I floated towards Wes.

I mouthed good luck to her before sitting atop Wes' shoulder again. He turned towards me and his voice boomed in my head, "what were you doing with Venus?"

"She's not in the mind control, Maza thought she was too dumb so he didn't even bother, but she's in on the plan and she'll take down these four still holding you down." I explained.

"Great. I think their fight is cooling off. This will happen in a blink of an eye…" Wes said.

"What should I do…?" I asked.

"You should probably do as much as you can, you don't really know what powers you have, correct?" Espeon's voice asked.

Shocked at Espeon listening on us I replied, "oh, you can just come into our heads like that?"

"No, I'm letting you two communicate to each other. I am a psychic Pokemon."

"I'm part psychic too…" I mentioned.

"Hm…Umbreon, what powers do you think a celebi might have?"

"I think they might have-" Umbreon tried to say before getting cut off by Maza.

"AHEM."

Wes and I looked up at Maza and he was now standing on the ground beside a collapsed Ein. Gonzap was now behind Maza along side numerous zubats, golbats, and crobats. Behind Gonzap were several machops, machokes, and machamps. I gasped at the sight. How were we going to get all of them?!

"I think we should make this a fair battle and have it in a nice open plain area." Maza said as he twirled his spoons around and in an instant the room expanded into a never ending white room where you couldn't see the end of anything, "better." he said as he twirled his spoons around again and Ein was shifted away from us.

"Its you and little Rui, versus all of us." Maza said with a grin, "I just want to see you try, that's it."

Wes growled and I felt him shake underneath me. "Wes, we'll get through this." I said comfortingly as I floated towards his head level. He turned towards me and I smiled at him. He smiled too, "Rui. I'm not letting you get hurt."

"And I'm not letting you get hurt either." I said as Gonzap pointed towards us and Maza yelled, "THIS IS WAR!". The bat Pokemon started to flutter all above their heads and they slowly made their way towards us. I turned around and looked at Venus who was waiting in the…well its not a corner anymore, but she was not waiting in the open space. I waved my hand and motioned for her to come now. She nodded her head and just as the bats were about to tower above us, Venus slithered (A/N: lol funny word xD) towards the middle and started to dance in a circle.

"DOES THIS LOOK DUMB TO YOU MAZA?!" She yelled as she spun around like a tornado, "MILOOOTICC!" she yelled once again as a ray of hearts escaped from her mouth and spun around the open area like crazy. The hearts found an enemy and immediately stunned them as they touched the enemy. Soon there was a bunch of popping going on as Venus seemed to be using some form of attract on them. 4 hearts suddenly fluttered in our direction and it landed on Dakim, Miror B., and Justy. They lost grip of Wes and he was free, other than little Jumpy on Wes' leg. Wes ignored her and Umbreon and Espeon let go of Wes' wings, letting him fly about.

I looked towards Gonzap's and Maza's direction, and I could see Gonzap's worried face along side Maza's smiling face. After all the bats were dazed and unable to hit Venus she turned around and pointed at me with her tail.

"These annoying things wont hurt you unless there are girl bats. I used charm back there."

I nodded and Wes stood in his spot not knowing what to do. "Umbreon, Espeon! Lets get the bats!" I telepathically said, hoping it would reach them. The two looked over to me and nodded. We then made our way towards Venus who was now making her way towards Wes and the others.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

I stood there not knowing what to do. Maza obviously had more tricks up his sleeves. Could he possibly see the future? Why was he grinning after what Venus did…?! I watched as Venus ran towards me and as Rui, Umbreon and Espeon running towards the bats. I just stood there and watched as Venus came over to me.

"Are you planning on just standing there the whole time?" she asked as she made her way over to a dazed tyranitar.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, ignoring her question. I walked over to her and stood on the other side of Dakim.

"I'm a freakin milotic. Do you not know what they're capable of doing?!" she said as she closed her eyes and brought her tail out from behind her. She fanned me with her tail and it was like I could only think positive. I didn't think about losing. I didn't think about dying. I didn't think about Rui getting captured.

I was completely zoned out, and once I came back to myself I looked over at Venus. Venus was fanning Dakim with her tail and in an instant his eyes opened and he looked up at us in shock.

Dakim suddenly jumped up and brought his arm up, "so are we gunna to kill this mother fucker or whaaat?"

I couldn't believe how Venus did it, I guess Maza was wrong about her being stupid. I pointed my chin in the direction of Maza and Dakim turned around. He was astonished by the sight but when he looked back up at me he had a grin on his face.

"What ever maan, we can surely beat this duuude up!"

I couldn't believe the powers Venus had. She had already made her way towards a dazed Miror B. I stood in my spot and Dakim joined me. His height was unbelievable, he was bigger as a human, and now as a Pokemon he was humongous. I turned my attention back over to Venus, and Miror B. jumped up and shook himself.

"Lets get this party started!" he yelled as he pointed to the ceiling, in a dancing pose.

Venus rolled her eyes and continued on. Dakim and I walked over to Miror B. and started to explain what was happening.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

"Umbreon! Behind you!" I yelled as a golbat came swooping behind Umbreon. Luckily he dodged it in time.

I didn't really know how to use my powers, so I was stuck here telling the two eeveelutions some commands. We pretty much had most of the bats knocked out, the ciphers were now recalling all of them.

"Rui! Watch out!" Umbreon yelled telepathically as I flew up above and Espeon hit the golbat with a psybeam.

"Thanks Espeon!" I yelled as she continued onto the last bat. I flew towards the ground and Umbreon and Espeon ran over to me. We both stared off at Maza who was still wearing that evil grin on his face. He had the machops, machokes and machamps held back.

"Good job you guys!" I said trying to remove the stress from the air.

"Don't get all happy yet. We still have a long way to go." Espeon said as she turned towards the opposite direction. "I think Venus has been doing some magic, lets go see what's up."

I nodded and we rushed over to them.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

Rui, Espeon, and Umbreon ran over to our little huddle containing me, Venus, Dakim, Miror B, Justy, and Jumpy. Once they stood in the huddle, all eyes rested on me.

Guess it was time for me to play leader.

"Alright. We need to take them down."

"No duh." Venus said, rolling her eyes.

"…they've got a pretty big army…" Justy said as he was examining them.

"Yes. Now like I said before, we're going to need to split up in order to get them all down."

"Well, Wes you're looking mighty big, maybe you might be able to take them all down?" Miror B. suggested.

We all turned and glared at Miror B.

"Not the brightest idea ever…" Rui said as they all turned back to me.

"I don't even know how to use these powers…" I sighed, "I could try what Umbreon said, but…"

"WES! POSITIVE! Remember?" Espeon's voice boomed in my head.

"Yeah…I know…but…" I started off before realizing I couldn't bother arguing right now. I sighed again and looked down.

"I don't think you've got any more ideas up your sleeve, now do you Wes?" Justy asked.

I looked up and shook my head, "well we should probably just go for all the mach's first. If that's what you guys want."

"No. I think I like the splitting up idea better…" Venus said.

"Really…why?" Jumpy asked curiously.

"We can't leave Maza open to do what he pleases, someone's going to need to bring him down first. We'll need one person." Venus said as we all looked around the circle, "we need brains."

We all looked around in the circle. Even though everyone was still deciding I decided to speak up.

"Espeon."

"Agreed." they all chirped up as I watched Espeon's shocked face.

"…I think Espeon's the smarticle in this group!" Umbreon said playfully.

We all laughed and after we quieted down, we watched Espeon.

She nervously said, "alrighty! Lets do this."

We all nodded and put our hands/paws into the middle.

"We're doing this for good! For justice! For…" Dakim started.

"Now, now, we're not superheroes!" Justy said as we all started to laugh again.

I looked around at the circle of people. Circle of friends. I couldn't lose them, not now, not ever.

* * *

SO SORRY AGAIN FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT . i still love you all  
(L)(L)(L)  
i'll try to finish up faster :S


	30. Chapter 30: Uncovering A Different

:D.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Uncovering A Different Secret**

"Alright. Espeon to Maza, Umbreon, you've got Espeon's back if something goes wrong, and I guess everyone else just attack those machop evolutions." Wes said as the group still stood in their circle.

"Wait, what about Gonzap?" Venus asked.

"I've got him." Justy spoke up.

Wes looked at Justy with a confused expression. He quickly shook it away, "I've got Gonzap too.""I think I'm good enough to have him by myself Wes…" Justy said.

"No, I probably know Gonzap a lot more than you anyways. Also, he messed up my life, I think its time for me to mess up his…" Wes said with a hopeful grin.

Justy smirked and everyone laid their eyes back on Wes, "ok guys, lets do this…"Everyone was about to disperse when Rui put her hand into the middle of the circle. Confused expressions were exchanged in the group when suddenly Wes put his wing on top of Rui's hand. The confused expressions disappeared and everyone put their hand/paws/wings into the circle.

"All for one…" Rui started.

"And one for all!" Everyone else finished.

This time smiles were among everyone's faces. That's when they all dispersed and the fight of their lives was about to begin.

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

Justy and I took off into the direction of Gonzap, where he had his hands behind his back and he was lazily looking off into the distance. As soon as Justy and I came within his too-close-for-comfort zone he brought his hands out in front of himself. He turned his hands into fists and smirked,

"So you two decided you would be able to take on ME?!"

"Please don't try and act like you're 'oh so strong' because you're definitely not." Justy said with a grin.

Gonzap grumbled. "So that's how its going to be?! Fine, but why don't we make this fair and do a one on one. C'mon, is two against one really fair?"

Justy and I looked at each other, we didn't know whether to agree or not. I quickly thought about it, I was a Ho-Oh, and I didn't even know how to use my powers, Justy was a small tiny Jolteon who did know how to use his powers.

"You can take him on Justy…"

"What!? I thought you wanted to do it?" Justy exclaimed.

"Guess I've changed my mind, he's all yours…"

"Wait just a minute!" Gonzap interrupted, "I've changed my mind too, I'm big and tough, I bet I can take BOTH of you."

"But-" Justy tried to question.

"Shut up. You both disobeyed me and you need your punishment for that, c'mon, are you going to back out or are you going to fight me?"

Justy and I looked at each other again and nodded.

"Lets go!" I yelled as Gonzap rushed forward jumped over Jumpy who bolted for him and tackled me.

"Ugh!" I grunted as Gonzap was punching the shit out of me. I was supposed to be bigger than him! I was supposed to be stronger than him! Gonzap was moving at lightning speed, I couldn't even get him back. He delivered one more hard punch to my face before I blacked out. If I could, I would've been rolling my eyes right now.

* * *

**Justy's POV:**

I watched as Wes was beaten until he blacked out. He quietly shook his head, Wes was down, ALREADY?! Gonzap jumped off of Wes with a smirk on his face.

"Well well Justy, if you're just as easy as Wes-y boy here, then I can practically take down your whole group."

"Erg. He's just not used to that Pokemon form." I tried to explain.

Gonzap who was a couple of metres away from me, suddenly appeared right before his face in a blink of an eye, "no excuses now." He whispered before punching at me.

I thought fast though as I was already dodging his quick moves. How was he still moving so fast?! I thought. Gonzap grinned as I ran under Gonzaps legs and towards Wes.

Once I was by Wes he quickly jolted him, trying to wake him up. I couldn't really try anything else as Gonzap was already by his side,

"and what do you think you're doing?!" He said with an evil grin.

I thought fast again and dodged another punch.

"Grrr." Gonzap uttered as he ran towards me, "STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Without much to do, I turned around and started running towards Gonzap. Gonzap, who was now confused, stopped in his tracks and held his fists out. I ran, jumped, landed on Gonzaps head and bit onto his head, using thunder fang, all before Gonzap even had the time to think about what to do next.

Gonzap who was stunned by this move got paralyzed and fell to the ground.

"Fuck you, you little runt!" He yelled off as I ran towards Wes.

Already there as Wes' aid was Rui, "Justy! What happened to Wes?!"

"Seems like he already got knocked out, he's definitely not cut out for this stuff yet…"

"He's usually stronger than this, how'd-" Rui started as she looked up at me, "You should get back to Gonza- JUSTY WATCH OUT!" Rui yelled as I turned around and head butted who ever was behind me.

"Well, FUCK. YOU." Gonzap yelled as he picked me up by the neck. "HA. My turn to win now!"

Gonzap threw me to the ground and instantly started punching me. Yes, of course I was much more tinier than him, so under his weight I wasn't able to do much. Rui's screaming could be heard in the background. I felt helpless for once, I closed my eyes and started to drift off. Gonzap punched me one more time and even though I had the need to yelp, I didn't. The heavy weight lifted off my body, I kept my eyes closed and Gonzap spoke again.

"One word: Easy." I heard him step over to Rui and Wes.

"NO! Get away from us!" Rui screamed.

I decided to open up my eyes, I was a pretty good actor, wasn't I? Of course I was hurt from the several punches that were inflicted on me but I wasn't about to give up now. I quietly crept up on Gonzap, Rui noticed my plans and tried to make sure he wouldn't turn around.

Once I was close enough, I jumped onto Gonzap's head. He furiously shook and grabbed me.

"GET OFF MY FACE!" He yelled as I scratched at his face.

I brought my face up in front of his face. Even when I saw him upside down, he was still as ugly as ever. He glared at me and just as he was about to grab my head I blew a raspberry at him (A/N: I never really understood what that meant, but whenever I watch a movie with subtitles and someone sticks their tongue out and starts to spit, its called 'blowing a raspberry'. :s). Before he could react I unleashed a thunder.

"JOLTEOOOON!" I yelled as the energy pulsed through my body and unleashed itself onto Gonzap.

The attack did VERY good damage as Gonzap fell straight on his face with no sign he was about to wake up anytime soon. I happily smiled and looked towards Rui who had an amazed expression on her face.

"Wow…" She said as I walked towards her and Wes.

"Ha, it was nothing." I said with a smile.

Rui suddenly jumped into the air with her eyes closed. I was confused at what she was doing but decided to turn around to check what was up. Gonzap was right behind me and right about to grab me when multiple leaves started shooting out from behind me. Each of the leaves hit Gonzap and right after the last leave hit, he was down on the ground again. I turned back around to face Rui.

"Woah?" I said, amazed.

"HA. It was nothing!" She mocked me, with a wink.

"Hold on, lets make sure he's down," I said as I jumped onto Gonzap's dead looking body on the ground.

Energy started to pulse through my veins and all the strength went to my mouth. My teeth started to get electrified so I bit down on Gonzap's side as hard as I could. The electricity left my teeth and zoomed all over Gonzap's body. I jumped off of him and walked back to Rui.

"So, he's pretty much down."

"Psh, I don't know what he was talking about, calling himself 'almighty' and all." Rui said with a roll of her eyes.

I nodded and looked down at Wes who was still knocked out on the ground, "what should we do about-"

Before I could finish my sentence I was blasted towards the opposite direction. I opened my eyes and swiftly got up on my feet. I looked back at Rui and Wes and there was Maza with a big smile on his face. I ran towards him like a bullet but something ended up stopping me in my tracks. A pink aura surrounded me and lifted me into the sky. I was brought towards Maza, Rui and Wes.

"I've got your little Espeon and Umbreon down, Wes is down, your other friends are down, now its time for just you two!" Maza said with an evil laugh, "this shouldn't be hard at all!"

I glared at Maza before turning around and realizing that everyone else in this place was down. Luckily Miror B., Dakim, Venus and Jumpy took care of all the machop evolutions, even though they were down too.

"So, who wants to die first? Or would you just like to make my life 100 times more easier and hand Wes over to me?" Maza asked with another grin. With a snap of his fingers the aura around me disappeared and I fell to the ground. Without having to think I was right at Rui's side, in between Maza and Wes.

"You're not getting anywhere near him." I growled.

"Oh, yeah…ok, Justy, do you need a refreshment? Do you not know who I am?" Maza said as he inched closer.

"Stay away from us!" Piped out Rui. I turned my head to her and she was not clutching onto Wes' wing, "you're not taking him…"

"Aw, boohoo, Wesy's wittle gurlfran is sticking up for him. Isn't that kayooot?" Maza annoyingly said.

"Shut up Maza." I said as I bolted towards him with the energy racing to my mouth again.

Before I could reach him I was stopped and put into a bubble. It glowed a pink colour, and apparently Maza was able to control it. He pointed his finger at me and flicked his wrist. I went flying towards Rui and Wes. I ended up smashing right into Wes and bursting out of the bubble.

"mmurgh." Wes grumbled as I jumped to his side. Rui turned around and held Wes' head.

"Wes? …Wes?" Rui called his name trying to get the life back into him.

"Ugh. Really? You guys are completely wasting my time, can I please take him?" Maza groaned.

"Never." Rui said, shooting a glare at him.

"I even asked nicely!" Maza yelled as he brought out his hand, palm towards us. He spread out his fingers and started mumbling, "Now you'll have to pick…Wes, or Justy."

Rui and I had a similar expression in our face. We were both wide eyed with shock. Obviously Rui was going to pick Wes. I ran in between Maza and Wes again.

"Get away from us Maza." I growled.

Maza smirked and snapped, which sent me flying into the air as the pink bubble formed around me again.

"Ok, I guess you can take Wes, I'll just take Justy."

"Rui doesn't really have anywhere else to go anyways…" I whispered.

"Really? She could walk away from us, that's going somewhere."

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" I yelled from inside the bubble.

"Shut u-"

"Leave him alone Maza!" Rui interrupted as she rose into the air.

"Ok… I guess I'll just trap you in a bubble too." Maza said with a shrug.

"Leave us alone Maza!" I screamed.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Maza yelled as his anger started to show in his face and his body language.

Maza pointed a finger at me, "don't you wish you would have obeyed me?! Now you're going to have to face your DEATH!"

My heart instantly skipped a beat as I saw a beam release from Maza's fingers and straight towards me. I put down my head and closed my eyes. Goodbye world.

* * *

"Justy…?" Rui asked as she paced back and forth.

Justy stirred and Rui had a smile on her face. When he didn't wake up she sighed.

"C'mon Justy, wake up!" Rui said again as she sat down on the ground and shook him.

"mhhh?" Justy said as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened up his eyes and the light from the sun was beaming down on his face.

"Wow, I thought heaven would make sure I wouldn't have any pain." Justy groaned as he shielded the sun from his face by putting his hand over his eyes.

"Uh…Justy?" Rui asked again.

"RUI! NO! You died too!? Aw man, please don't tell me everyone else is here too, I don't want them to have died so early in their life, c'mon please tell me they're alive! This sucks, aw man-"

"JUSTY!" Rui yelled as she slapped his face, "you're NOT dead!"

"Oh…then…huh?!" Justy sat up and rubbed his head, "man, felt like I just knocked my head on something."

Rui just blinked back at him, "do you possibly think this is all a dream?"

Justy stared over at the red head. He looked deep into her eyes before the memories came flooding back.

"Hey! Whoa! No, wait. But I, and you, and Wes, and…whaaat!?" Justy said as he rubbed his head. He then looked at his hands with confusion. "Uh…Explain?"

"Justy, can you look around us?" Rui said.

Justy quickly scanned the area he was in. They were right beside a big sand hill. Seemed like they were in the desert.

"We're in a desert?"

Rui sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Explain please?" Justy asked.

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember…" Justy stopped and thought about it for a bit, "Maza pointing at me and this huge beam coming from his finger…I'm in hell aren't I!?"

Rui couldn't help but giggle, "Justy you idiot! Would I really let you die right in front of my eyes like that?!"

Justy joined Rui's laughs, "Haha. No, but…what'd you do then?"

"Well, I sorta used time travel…"

"Wait…so why are we humans?!"

Rui shrugged. "I was holding onto Wes so he came along too… just in case you were wondering…"

Justy smiled, "ha, you read my mind!"

Rui giggled again then she got serious again, "I had to sit by myself watching you two sleep for about 2 hours. Finally Wes woke up and I soon fell asleep. When I woke up you were still knocked out and Wes was gone…"

"How long has it been since you've woken up?"

"Oh, just a couple of minutes. Luckily I didn't have to sit here next to you and quietly wait for you to wake up or Wes to show up."

"Wes is a human right?!"

Rui playfully slapped Justy's leg, "of course, silly."

"Just making sure!" Justy said as he placed his hands behind his head and fell back onto the soft sand.

Rui breathed in the air and looked up at the sun, "good thing we're next to this huge sand dune, I would've passed out if I had to sit in the sun for much longer."

"mhhh." Justy said as he closed his eyes and drifted into thought.

A few minutes of silence was all that was needed to give Rui the urge to talk some more and make sure Justy was fine.

"Justy?"

"Yeah?" Justy said as he opened his eyes and turned his head, "what's wrong?"

"What do we do now?"

"Guess we'll have to wait, Wes will probably be back soon…" Justy said as he closed his eyes again.

"Justy! Don't go back to sleep!" Rui said in panic, the last thing she wanted was to be bored in the middle of the desert for who knows how long.

"Psh, don't worry, I'm not." Justy said as he got up and stared off into the distance.

"Ok…you better not-"

"Look!" Justy said as he pointed straight in front of him. Rui looked over and saw a figure walking towards them.

"Do you think its Wes?"

"Lets hope it is!"

They waited for a few more minutes and soon the figure was close enough for them to make sure it really was Wes.

"Yup, its Wes." Justy said. He put his hands in the air and started to wave.

Wes waved back and came running over. Once he got there he was welcomed with a huge hug from Rui.

"Wes where did you go!?" Rui asked worriedly.

"I…we…shit, you guys…shouldn't…have made…me run…" Wes said in between breaths.

"Take a seat man." Justy said, patting the ground beside him.

Both Rui and Wes took a seat on the cool sand.

"So?" Justy asked.

"We went back about 15 years…I was just in Phenac City…we're south west from there." Wes said, "its about 2pm right now."

"Whoa…so we're a couple years old." Rui said hoping they could find out a bit more.

"Yeah, and you won't believe what I saw-" Wes said as a huge bird Pokemon flew through the air.

The three looked at each other and ducked, trying to hide from getting spotted. The bird Pokemon flew over them and disappeared behind the big sand dune behind them. They all brought their heads up.

"…Anyways, I saw Ein, 15 years younger, he was also with this older guy." Wes continued.

"Never mind the stories, we should probably chase that person down and see what's up!" Justy suggested.

Justy looked over at Wes and Rui and they both nodded.

"Lets go before we lose them!" Rui said as she ran up the sand dunes.

Once at the top of the sand dune they realized they were on a sand dune that had a huge ditch right on the other side. It went down not to far, but far enough.

"Whoa, that's huge." [A/N: thatswhatshesaid ;D] Justy said, wide eyed.

"Over there!" Wes pointed towards two people. They weren't too deep into the ditch, they were just close enough for the three to watch and see what they were doing.

There was a taller man and a younger one. They were both in long lab coats.

"I think…that's Ein…" Wes said as he squinted to try and see more.

"Who's he with!? And what's he doing in the middle of the desert!?" Rui asked.

"Don't know. But he is doing something strange…" Justy said as he watched a little more.

The two of them walked more into the ditch and disappeared from site. Wes, Justy and Rui all looked at each other and nodded. They were going to follow them.

* * *

sorry for the long wait D: , but this chapter is FINALLY up!  
you thought it was over, but there's more :).  
actually, this story is going to end pretty soon, the problem with Ein is just a small problem that will lead onto the sequel, just letting you know :]!  
anyways, thank you guys so much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome :D (L).

**review some more, please and thank you :]**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: **

The trio followed behind quietly, making sure they weren't seen or heard. Ein and his other minion walked all the way down into the ditch until the sand started to get hard. They kept going deeper and deeper until it looked like they were walking in a cave rather than a desert. The rocky walls looked sturdy so they weren't too worried about any accidents happening.

Finally the two stopped in front of a rocky wall. There was a tiny hole where the wall met the ground. The other person along with Ein bent down on his toes and pulled out a heavy palm sized stone.

"This is what we will use to go into the corridor and see the creature." The man said in monotone.

"Is this creature that you have made, REALLY that wonderful!?" Ein asked curiously.

"Of course. Was that a legitimate question Ein?!" The man said with more expression.

"Sorry, Albert, Sir." Ein said as he looked down to the ground in disappointment.

"Let us take a look inside." Albert said as he brought his hand back and smashed the wall with the heavy rock.

The wall crumbled before their eyes and once the dust subsided, it appeared there was a cave in front of them. It was pitch dark inside, so nothing could be seen.

"Release your fire Pokemon." Albert said.

"Yes Sir." Ein said as he reached into his belt and pulled out a poke ball, "Go! Cyndaquil!"

The ball opened and a tiny figure was made with the light from the ball. Then in front of them was a tiny cyndaquil.

"Let his fire help us through these caves." Albert said without any expression again.

"Yes, Sir." Ein said as they started to walk through the cave.

Wes, Rui and Justy each exchanged looks.

"Are we going to follow?" Justy asked.

"I guess…" Wes said as Rui nodded in agreement.

The three trailed behind them. They had a good distance between each other, which was a good and bad thing. It was good because there was less chance they would get caught, but bad because the light wasn't too bright.

They walked on for a couple of minutes before Ein jumped because a zubat flew overhead. The three behind them didn't see the zubat coming so when it landed on Rui's head, Rui being a girl, screamed for her life.

"AHHH!" Rui screamed as the zubat left her head after being scared.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Albert yelled as he turned around angrily and pointed towards the three, "WE CAN NOT LET THEM LIVE IF THEY KNOW OUR SECRET!"

"YES, SIR!" Ein yelled as he started to run after them, "Lets go cyndaquil!"

"FUCK!" Wes said as he grabbed Rui and started to run towards the exit, Justy following.

Luckily for them they only walked down a tunnel and their weren't any other paths they could've took, so they couldn't get lost on their run out.

As they ran at the speed of light, Ein not too far behind, Rui tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Wes chanted as he picked Rui up bridal style and started to bolt towards the exit.

"C'mon! Hurry!" Justy yelled from in front of Wes.

Rui closed her eyes and gripped onto Wes' shirt from the pain coming from her ankle.

"I think I rolled my ankle," Rui quietly said.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Wes said without looking down at her. He was too focused on the run.

After a few more steps they all saw a light indicating the end of the tunnel. Justy turned around and didn't see any sign of Ein.

"Where the fuck did Ein go?!" Justy asked as he kept running.

"Just run!" Wes said as they reached the opening. They got out of the tunnel and started to sprint up the ditch towards the spot they were all resting at before.

After a good ten more minutes of running they finally got to a safe spot. Wes put Rui down and dropped to the ground alongside Justy. Wes and Justy huffed and puffed while Rui fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry, I let you guys down, we could've seen what was really there, its all my fault…" Rui said as Wes and Justy looked at each other and sensed the tears coming.

Wes sat up next to Rui and put his arm around her shoulder, "its ok, its not your fault, we all make mistakes." He said between breaths.

"Yeah, its alright Rui…" Justy added.

Rui sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes that haven't yet fallen.

Justy sighed as he placed his hands behind his head. He stared up at the cloudless sky. Rui was now calmed down and sitting to the right of Wes while Wes had his arm around her. The trio were pretty much confused because they had no idea what to do next.

"So, how about we think of a way to get back?" Justy asked, not moving his gaze.

"I have no clue…" Wes sighed.

"We'll think of something…" Rui quietly said.

Wes took his arm off Rui and looked at the ground, "We better think of something fast…we don't even know how much time we have left and what's happening in the future, well, our present."

Rui buried her face in her hands, "see! Even this is all my fault!"

Justy sat up and looked over at Wes who was just as confused as he was. Wes brought up his hand and stroked Rui's arm. But as soon as Wes touched her arm something happened.

"I don't even think you guys are fully human anymore…"

Rui quickly removed her hands off her face and stared up at Wes. They stared at each other in confusion for a while before Justy broke them up.

"What the hell just happened!?" Justy asked as he brought himself over to sit next to them.

Wes ignored Justy's question, "d-did you just hear that?!" Wes asked as he kept his gaze on Rui.

"I think so…" Rui said as she looked down at her arm which didn't have Wes' hand on it anymore.

"This isn't time for you guys to shove the fact that I'm a third wheel in my face, you know!" Justy angrily said.

Wes took his attention off of Rui for a bit and stared at the ground again. Rui turned over to Justy, "As soon as Wes touched my arm, we both heard this voice…"

Justy gave Rui a confused look, but he believed her. "Whose voice was it?"

"It was a girls voice, it sounds so familiar but I just can't put my tongue on it…" Rui replied.

"Rui, that aura isn't still around your arm is it?" Wes asked suddenly.

"No, but this was the arm that did have the aura…"

"Yes, and a lot of other things have happened with that arm before, right?"

"Right. You don't think I still might have some powers like the voice said?!"

"We've got nothing to lose…" Wes said as he got up. The other two stood up as well.

"Ok, would someone like to explain what's happening?!" Justy said as he looked at the two.

"We're trying something." Rui said as she grabbed Wes' and Justy's hands. Wes and Justy also held hands with each other.

They three of them all looked at each other and nodded. Rui closed her eyes, Wes followed along with Justy.

Rui felt her veins pulse and she felt a mass of energy all over her body. Wes got that surge too since he was holding his hands. Justy obviously got the feeling too. Soon a white beam covered the three of them and once the beam subsided, the desert was now empty.

* * *

Maza brought his hand down to look at the finished product. The power he just shot from his hand disappeared and it seemed like Wes had disappeared as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Maza yelled as he turned around and looked around the area for any sign of Wes, Rui of Justy.

While Maza was faced away a portal opened in the blank space that they had fought and out popped a Ho-Oh, a celebi and a jolteon. They each hit the ground with a thud which caused Maza to turn around and face them.

"You did it Rui!" Justy yelled as he looked over at Rui. The two sitting on top of Wes' huge bird like body.

"Now we can finally take on-" Wes started before Maza interrupted him.

"I'm not quite sure what you kids have done to get away from that beam of death but now you're in for it!" Maza yelled as he raised his hands and the three of them were taken off the ground. "I shall be the death of ALL of you!"

Maza tossed his arms all over the place and with his arm actions the three Pokemon followed. Maza then brought one hand out in front of himself and flicked his wrist. The three went flying towards the ground. The force had been nothing like they have ever felt before and they each felt numb.

"You guys can't take me, so don't even TRY!" Maza yelled again as he tried to get them into those annoying bubbles they hated.

Justy was the first to recover the shock and bounced up to his feet. "I'm not letting you kill ANY of my friends!" Justy yelled as an his body started to spark with energy.

Maza laughed and stopped his bubble process, he wanted to watch what Justy thought he could do to him.

Justy's eyes went bright red and he seemed to have gotten bigger as he gathered energy. Wes and Rui were now trying to get to their feet but they had no idea what Justy was trying to do. Justy looked over at them,

"Take him down." He said with a very serious tone. Wes nodded as he wrapped Rui in his wings.

Maza started to shake because he wasn't too sure what was about to happen anymore, he could tell Justy had a lot of energy inside of him right now. Justy grinned and walked closer to Maza.

"You're going down, dick head." Justy said as he yelled and released a huge shockwave onto Maza. The blast was enormous compared to the other attacks Justy has pulled off. Once the blast died off, Justy was on the ground with no energy left in him and Maza was about 10 feet away from where he once stood. Rui got out of Wes' grip and ran towards the lifeless Justy.

"Justy wake up!" Rui cried as Justy didn't say a word.

"Rui! We've got to take Maza on!" Wes yelled as he flew over to Maza.

Wes thought Maza was truly knocked out from that blow, but just as he approached him, Maza's body disappeared and Wes felt a hard punch in his back. Wes fell to the ground and turned his head to see Maza blasting him with all sorts of attacks. Wes tried to do something but he knew he was useless, he didn't even know how to use any attacks.

Rui saw what was happening and glided over to the two as fast as she could. "Leave Wes alone!" Rui attacked Maza with a magical leaf attack. Maza turned around with a grin on his face,

"is that all you got little bitch?"

"I-I…" Rui started, "LEAVE US ALONE!" She yelled again as she hit Maza with a Psybeam like attack.

Maza seemed unaffected by the attack and he still had that grin on his face, "Ouch, that SO hurt." he said sarcastically as he used his psychic powers to grab Rui in a death grip. Rui couldn't breath as the grip was squeezing her too hard. She tried to get some last few breaths but the grip didn't let her. Her head started to hang as she lost consciousness.

Wes tried to get up and he succeeded in doing so. He gave a death glare towards Maza as he saw Rui's body on the ground.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? You took out ALL my friends! They are the only thing I have in this life and now they're all gone all because of you!" Wes yelled with complete anger.

"Oh boohoo, cry me a river why don't you? I don't care for your sappy message I just want you DEAD."

Wes stared at Maza with even more hatred and anger. Wes could practically feel his blood boil under his skin. His breaths got heavier as Wes was so close to wanting to rip Maza into pieces.

"You. Fucking. Asshole." Wes managed to say.

Just then Wes opened up his wings and looked up into the blank space he felt energy all over his body and he knew just then that he would be able to take Maza on. Wes started to have this glow around him and Maza was practically speechless and unmoving from his spot.

Wes brought his head down and his now fiery eyes glared at Maza. Wes grinned, "surprise!" Wes said as he opened up his mouth and a big blast of fire struck Maza. The flames kept Maza trapped inside with no way out and all Wes heard was Maza's dying screams.

The fires still surrounded Maza as the scenery started to change, the white blank space that they used to be standing in took form of Ein's lab. Everyone else was still knocked out on the ground of Ein's lab. Wes thought fast and ran over to a cabinet and started to open up the drawers, looking for something. Once Wes found what he was looking for he held it in his wing and turned towards Maza who was now knocked out on the ground, the fires gone. Wes walked up to Maza and threw the MasterBall towards Maza. Maza turned into a white silhouette as his body got absorbed into the ball. Once he was inside the ball shook a couple of times while the beeping sound was heard. The beeping stopped when the ball stopped shaking and Wes walked over to pick it up.

Wes grinned as he held the Masterball. "Job well done Wes…" Wes said as he dropped to the ground.

* * *

"mhhrgg." Wes murmured as he opened his eyes to see a bright light shining in his face. He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. He then opened up his eyes fully and sat up, Wes was on a lab table in Ein's lab. Wes looked down at his human body in confusion, he couldn't remember what happened last, it was all a blur. The door to the lab opened and in walked Rui, Justy, Jumpy, Umbreon, Espeon, Miror B., Dakim and Venus. They were all in their human forms.

Rui was the first to notice Wes was awake as she ran towards him and gave him a hug, "Wes! You're ok!"

Wes hugged Rui back and smiled at the others, "what exactly happened?" Wes asked as Rui released her grip and everyone crowded the lab table.

"Well, I was first to wake up and I found out we were back in Ein's lab." Venus said, "so I did what needed to be done first, I got rid of all the bats and machop evolutions. Then I found Ein and Gonzap and they surely needed to be taken care of, so I stuffed them in a cage that I found in the lab."

"That's when Miror B. and I woke up!" Dakim added, "so we helped Venus with Ein and Gonzap."

"And we saw that everyone else was still knocked out without a sign of Maza." Miror B. said as if he were singing it.

"So we got really worried until we took a closer look at you and that Masterball you had sitting next to you, we assumed the obvious and kept the ball safe." Venus said.

"Then I woke up and talked with Venus, Miror B., and Dakim. We then planned it was time to get changed back into our right forms." Jumpy said.

"So we brought you, Rui and Justy towards that machiner thinger and I guess we pressed some buttons and you guys turned back into humans!" Dakim explained.

"So we did that with the rest of us excluding Umbreon, Espeon and Jumpy." Miror B. sang once again.

"That's when I decided to make a huge decision…and stay a human!" Jumpy said with a giggle.

"So we killed off the machine to make sure nothing like that would happen again." Venus said.

"That's when something weird happened, U mbreon and I turned into humans just randomly throughout the day…" Espeon said with confusion.

"So we asked Ein what was up with that, but he just said it must've been some side effect." Umbreon said.

"So I guess we're all pokemans… aka, Pokemon humans!" Rui finished off.

"Wow…wait so, I'm not getting my Pokemon back?!" Wes asked.

"Not until we research more about us, but hey, being human isn't that bad!" Umbreon said with a smile.

"So I guess this is all over huh?" Wes said with a smile.

"Pretty much." Justy said.

Wes sighed with relief and jumped off the table, "I think we've got to speak to Ein."

The group walked over to the cages sitting in the far corner of the lab. One holding Gonzap and the other holding Ein. Once Wes walked over the two glared at him.

"So, you're alive Wes." Gonzap spat.

Wes rolled his eyes and turned to Ein, "Maza's kept up for sure in that Masterball, right?"

"As far as I know." Ein muttered.

"I guess we're done here then, we'll be bringing you guys to jail." Wes said as he walked away.

"FUCK, MAN!" Gonzap yelled.

* * *

SO, i sort of got into a little mix up. I thought my chapter 31 was done so i continued writing on my 32nd chapter, then when i came on fanfiction i saw that my story only had 30 chapters. So i look back at chapter 31 on my computer and it only has 851 words D: so i cut some of chapter 32 and put it in this chapter. I think it's better this way, anyways now that i had that mix up you get two chapters at one time :D. yaay!


	32. Chapter 32: FIN

**Chapter 32**

The group were now outside of the Pyrite Town Jail where Gonzap and Ein were watched carefully by loads of police. Also when they were there they caught a glimpse of Evice and Nascour.

"I guess this is it dawg!" Miror B. said with a dance.

"Yup, it's time to go our separate ways!" Venus added.

"We made a fantastical team though dudes!" Gonzap said with a punch to Umbreon's human arm.

They all started to laugh.

"So where are you guys off too?" Justy asked curiously.

"I'm off to go be Lady Venus again in The Under. You can catch me hanging around Phenac City though because of their wonderful mall!" Venus said as if she was on her hit show, Under Time.

"I'm off to dance the night away!" Miror B. said, "But just because I'm friends and all with you guys doesn't mean I'm going to quit being a criminal! First I'm going to find Trudly and Folly, then I'm off for the big road!" Miror B. said with a point to the sun.

"We better keep an eye on him…" Umbreon whispered to Espeon.

"And I'm off to some training up in Mt. Battle, I was a boss there once remember? Well I lost that and I'm planning on being a boss again!" Dakim said proudly as he showed off his guns.

"So, guess we'll see you guys in the near future, toodles!" Venus said as she jumped into her vehicle, Gonzap and Miror B. doing the same.

"Bye!" Wes, Rui, Justy, Jumpy, Umbreon and Espeon said.

* * *

Justy, Jumpy, Wes and Rui were all sitting in Justy's living room. They were practically just talking about how strange the past few weeks have been for them, all because of the Ein and Maza incident and such. Wes and Rui were also explaining about their time travelling stories. Right after Wes and Rui had said their goodbyes to Gonzap, Venus and Miror B. they decided to tell their story to Rui's grandparents. Eagun, of course had a smile on his face as he remembered the times that he saw them.

"So, that's our story." Rui finished off.

"That's so awesome!" Jumpy said, "I sort of wish I time travelled with you guys, that would've been so much fun!"

"Yup, it's pretty epic if you ask me." Wes said.

"Hmm." Justy said as he looked up at the ceiling, "I still wonder what Ein was doing with that other dude…"

"Yeah…hopefully it was nothing." Wes said with a sigh, "we really don't need any more troubles around here!"

"You got that right!" Jumpy said.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Rui asked as the three put their attention on her, "I think we need a new name for Jumpy!"

"What?!" Jumpy said in shock.

"Well, you were a Pokemon before, a jumpluff to be specific, and I guess at that time Jumpy suited you. Now you're a human so its name changing time!" Rui squealed.

"Aw man, this is so girlish!" Wes said as he received a nod from Justy.

"You know what Rui? I'm so up for that!" Jumpy said.

"Ok, lets keep the J in the name just so it will be easier for us…" Rui said as she thought about names starting with a J.

"I know a name that starts with a J!" Wes yelled as they all looked at him, "…Justy…"

Everyone sweat dropped at the stupid comment.

"Alright, alright, how about…Jennifer?" Wes asked.

"Naah, doesn't suit me at all!" Jumpy said.

"Ooh, how about Jessica? That's cute!" Rui said in awe.

"Eh, not into that one either…" Jumpy said.

"Jamie." Justy said.

"Hey…that's a cute name too!" Rui said.

"I think that one will suit you well!" Wes added.

"Hmm…Jamie it is." Jamie said

"Oh! Then we can nick name you JayJay!" Wes said as they all laughed again.

"Thanks for the name Justy." Jamie giggled.

At that time Umbreon and Espeon walked inside Justy's house with a box in their hand. The four of them in the living room looked at the two humans as they walked into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Umbreon and Espeon both said as Wes got up and held onto the box. They each took a seat in the living room.

"Hey guys, meet Jamie!" Justy said as he presented Jamie.

"What?!" Espeon asked with confusion.

"Wait, isn't she Jumpy?!" Umbreon asked.

"Yeah but Jumpy didn't fit, so her names Jamie now!" Rui said as Jamie giggled.

"JayJay works too!" Wes said with a smile.

"So Wes, I'm pretty sure you can't just steal a box from Umbreon's hands, hold it through our conversations, and not expect us to wonder what it is!" Justy said as Wes shifted in his seat.

"Well, uh. It's…it's a present…for Rui…" Wes said as he handed the box to Rui.

"Hey! But Umbreon and Espeon brought it in!" Jamie said.

"Wes came up with the idea, he just needed Umbreon and I to…err…pick it up?" Espeon said.

"Yeah…we had to get it from Agate Village, so yeah…picking it up…" Umbreon said not really adding much.

"Oh, but why are you getting me a present Wes?" Rui asked as she held the unopened box.

"Well…I…err…I wanted to ask you…uhhh…" Wes said as he scratched his head. "Man, I just had to do it right now…"

Rui nodded her head as she waited for the answer. She smiled at Wes as he went bright red.

"Will you…will you….will you be my girlfriend?" Wes asked not looking up at Rui.

"Aww!" Jamie said as she waited for Rui's answer.

"Of course I will!" Rui said as she hugged Wes from her seat on the sofa, "took you long enough to ask!"

The room laughed as Rui started to open up the box.

"Oh, congratulations by the way you two!" Espeon said.

"Oh right! Congratulations!" Jamie said.

Umbreon walked up to Wes and punched him in the arm, "nice pick Wes!"

They all started to laugh again and Justy spoke up, "Ok, because of this wonderful moment how about a party at my house on Saturday?!"

"Saturday's in two days, do you really have that much time to plan everything?" Espeon asked.

"Haha, two days is just enough time!" Justy said.

"Hmm…you know what, I think it's time for Justy to ask Jamie something…" Wes said as he grinned at Justy's glare.

"What is it Justy?" Jamie asked, she knew what was coming if it wasn't obvious enough.

Justy stood up from his seat and bent down on one knee. Jamie thought it was obvious but she did not expect this at all. Justy reached into his pocket and the whole room was in shock. He finally pulled out a cloth and looked up at Jamie.

"Jamie…may I shine your shoes for you?" Justy asked with a smile.

That's when everyone started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. After everyone settled down Justy jumped up and sat down on the sofa again, still facing Jamie.

"Will you be my girlfriend Jamie?"

"Obviously!" She yelled as she literally attacked him, "I swear you scared the living daylight out of me with that 'shoe cleaning' stunt you just pulled!"

They all started to laugh again and Rui realized that she was still holding the unopened box.

"Oh, I better open this…" Rui said as she tore off the tape off of the poorly taped brown box. She peered inside and let out a loud gasp. She reached inside and pulled out a Pokemon egg. She looked up at Wes and squealed, "Wes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you SO much!"

"You're very welcome, Rui." Wes said as she pecked his cheek.

"Hey! I never got an awesome present like that!" Jamie said as she turned towards Justy.

"I'm throwing you a party, I think that's pretty awesome!" Justy said in defence.

"Hahaha, good enough." Jamie said as she rested her head on Justy's shoulder.

"So what Pokemon is it?" Justy asked Wes.

"We'll have to wait until it hatches!"

Umbreon and Espeon both rolled their eyes.

"As if it weren't obvious enough." Umbreon said.

"Hey! No hints now! It's gotta be a surprise!" Wes said as he got up and tackled Umbreon.

The two got into a play fight as the rest of them laughed. This was surely a friend group that wasn't going to ever break up.

* * *

Rui held onto her egg and walked over to Wes who was sitting down on the sofa of her apartment watching television. Rui sat beside Wes as he put his arm around her.

"So, isn't this so much better than Justy's party?" Wes asked.

"Teehee. As long as I'm with you, I'm pretty much as happy as can be." Rui said as she giggled a bit.

"That wasn't corny at all!" Wes said.

"Hey!" Rui said as she left the egg in her lap and crossed her arms. She turned her head away, "Hmph!"

"Hahaha! You know I'm kidding Rui!" Wes said as he took her chin and turned it towards him. Wes looked into Rui's blue orbs as Rui did the same, staring into Wes' golden eyes. Wes brought his face towards Rui and kissed her without any word. As they kissed Rui felt the egg shake, that's all it's been doing lately so she decided to ignore it. But when it started to shake like crazy Rui quickly pulled away and looked at her lap which was now a white flash. The egg started to take form of some Pokemon and it turned out to be an Eevee.

"Oh my god!" Rui said as she picked up the little Eevee and held it in her arms, "my first Pokemon!"

Wes laughed, "say thanks to Umbreon and Espeon, it truly is their baby."

"WHAT!?" Rui said in disbelief, "But…how?!…When!?…WHAT?!"

"Don't worry about it!" Wes said as the eevee opened its eyes and yawned, then closed its eyes once again and fell asleep. Wes stroked the eevee's head.

"Wes…" Rui said as she looked up at him, "This is the best present ever."

"And once again…you're welcome." Wes said with a toothy smile.

Rui never left her gaze and decided that this was probably the right time to say it. She took a deep breath and smiled up at the confused Wes.

"Wes…" Rui started.

"Is there something wrong?!" Wes asked worriedly.

Rui giggled before looking Wes straight in the eye again. "I love you."

Wes smiled, "I love you too." Rui rested her head on Wes' shoulder and Wes took a deep breath, "and…I guess…I've pretty much loved you the day that I saved you."

Rui looked up at Wes, "guess it was love at first sight huh?"

"Probably. I guess we were just meant to be, c'mon Eagun saw us together about 10 years ago, he must've known this was coming and did anything in his way to make sure the future went accordingly."

"I guess so." Rui said as she watched the sleeping Eevee in her arms, "we were meant to be…"

"I guess what happened those few weeks ago was meant to happen too. Without those events, we probably wouldn't be here right now like this."

"You know how they say 'The past always comes back to haunt'? Well, I guess they left out a part in that quote. It should really be 'The past always comes back to haunt but it also brings stronger bonds between people.'" Rui giggled at her stupid quote, "Well, it should go something like that."

Wes laughed, "Lets just hope the past doesn't come back to haunt anymore, we don't need anymore of those troubles!" Wes grabbed the Masterball out of his pocket, "You have caused us enough problems, now you get to live a life inside a Masterball, HA. HA."

Rui giggled, "you better not let that ball get out of sight!"

"It's safe here in my pocket! Don't worry, Maza won't be causing us any problems anymore."

* * *

The figure in the long blue trench coat sat on the window ledge of Rui's living room. He smirked as he heard the two talking about the past never coming back to haunt again. He also smirked at the fact that Wes thought that Masterball was safe in his pocket.

"I guess they're in for a VERY big surprise…" the figure murmured as he jumped off the window ledge and onto his skarmory.

* * *

And so, there's the end of my first ever fanfic :D. I hope you guys liked it, thank you so much to all my reviewers, especially my frequent reviewers :)(L).

Watch out for part 2! If I'm feeling up to it I'll post another chapter in this story that will sorta give a hint about the next part :D. I'm not really sure when I will start part 2, but hopefully it will be soon!

Once again, thank you reviewers so much, you've kept this story going and you all really deserve a pat on the back or something :D So, bye for now :)!


End file.
